Soledad en la Oscuridad
by GalileaGalilei
Summary: A la vez tan cerca , Y a la vez tan lejos. Sarada se siente sola y vacía , Ella siente que su padre la evita o que incluso la a llegado a odiar. "Tienes un lindo cabello Sarada" , "Sasuke-kun...te amo" , ¿Porque no nos dijiste que te hizo eso, Sarada-chan? , "Te pareces tanto a ella" , ¿Sarada y Sasuke podrán afrontar su pasado, y seguir adelante...juntos?
1. Chapter one

**Soledad en la Oscuridad**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

¡Hola! , soy nueva en esto , se me ocurrió hacer este fic ya que dibujaba (garabateaba mas bien) "escenas" de esta historia , Hago esta historia como un hobby , y si les gusta pues...Disfrútenlo(? Jaja.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Aclaraciones:_

*Esta historia es SasuSaku .

*Pero...Girara entorno a Uchiha Sarada.

*No me agrada Uzumaki Karin. (De mi historia)

*Abra Escenas SasuSaku (Relajad las tetas).

* |NARUTO es obra de Kishimoto Masashi|.

* |Pero esta historia pertenece a Galilea|.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-. Chapter One .-**

Despierto, otro día , la misma rutina de todos los días.

Me ducho, desayuno , me visto, me voy.

Ya abajo, en el gran salón, cojo mi Bolsa, como siempre, papa ya se a ido, siempre lo hace , como si...tratase de evitarme o algo así.

Todo mi "Hogar" siempre esta en penumbra. En silencio , frío, sin una gota de calidez. **Nada, **Vacio.

_**Ella lo hacia parecer diferente.**_

No es necesario pensar en eso , no debo , me lastima. Sin nada que hacer ahí decido retirarme. No sin antes despedirme claro.

.-Mama..Adiós- digo, con una triste sonrisa hacia el retrato de una bella dama.

Como siempre _Silencio. _Sin mas, decido retirarme.

.

.

El camino a la escuela no es algo muy emocionante , supongo que la escuela tampoco lo es, Ya entrando al pasillo principal de esta, La situación se vuelve Incomoda y... _**Molesta.**_

**Ignóralos**** a todos, Ignora las miradas, los rumores.**

**.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.-Akimichi Chouchou**

.-Aquí

.-**Yamanaka Inojin**

**.- **Aquí señor.

.- **Nara Shikadai**

**. . . .**

**.- ¿Nara?**

**. . . .**

**.- **Oye , Shikadai... - Susurraba un joven rubio.

.- ¿Que quieres viejo?.- Hablo por fin, el susodicho, amodorrado por el repentino llamado.

.-**Nara , ¿estas aquí o no?**

**.- **Si...

.-** Bien...bah , que niños. **\- Continuo el profesor con el pase de lista.

**.- Uzumaki...Boruto-** dijo el adulto sobándose la frente por el mencionado.

**. . . . **

**.- **¿Boruto no esta?- Dijo una morena de bellos ojos amarillos.

.- Siempre llega tarde Chouchou - Aclaro el Nara.

.-Tres, dos, uno... - Continuaba el Yamanaka.

**.- ¡E llegado tarde Datte-Basa!** \- Grito un chico de cabello rubio brillante , y exóticos ojos azules , que a la vez abría la puerta de en par en par estruendosamente.

.-No pues... si no das semejante grito , no me doy cuenta tonto.

.- El "Sarcasmo" no te va Chouchou- Comento Inojin.

.-¿Que dices, imbécil?

**.- ¡Niños! , esto no es secundaria para que estén haciendo el tonto, ¡Ya tienen dieciséis! , tampoco es mercado , para que se estén peleando como señoras , Inojin... No se insulta a una mujer , Chouchou...Ignóralo , O avisa a un superior para que le ponga una sanción... Y... ¡Tu, Boruto!**

.-¿¡Yo Que!? - chillo el Uzumaki.

**.-Deja de llegar tarde, Dios.**

.-Bah , no me ah sonado el despertador , ¡Mañana no pasa!

**. Tsk, como seguía; ****Uchiha Sarada.**

**.-**Aquí.

De nuevo miradas, Boruto me sonríe , Chouchou me saluda , Inojin y Shikadai se limitan a asentir la cabeza en manera de saludo. Supongo que ellos son los "Amigos" mas cercanos que tengo.

_**Amigos **_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Neh , Sarada , ¿Seguro no vienes?- Chouchou decía ya a las afueras de la escuela.

.-Ahora no puedo, estoy muy... ocupada.

.-Tsk... Siempre dices lo mismo , ¿Acaso conoces un centro comercial? , ¡Nunca sales!, ¡Tampoco convives con nadie! , Sabes , deberías venir así...

.-Oe Chouchou , tranquila , otro día sera...¿Vale?- Boruto , apareció "Salvando" a Sarada de quedar como una posible mala amiga.

.-Bah , Como sea , pero debe salir mas seguido, eh? , Bueno , ¡Bye bye Sarada, Boruto!- gritaba alejándose la morena.

A su vez, Uchiha se daba media vuelta, dispuesta a ir a su destino.

¡Oye! , te defiendo...¿Y así me respondes?- le grito Boruto, Ya que la chica le ignoro.

.-No pedí tu "Ayuda" .

.-Bueno , al menos mírame a la cara , tengo algo que decirte.

.-¿Que Necesitas?- Mientras lentamente se daba vuelta.

.-Mama te a invitado a cenar, quiere que nos visites , ya que hace mucho no pasas por la casa.-Termino diciendo con una sonrisa ladina.

.-No creo poder, lo siento.- Dijo Sarada, dispuesta a irse.

.-Joder Sarada, no soy tan estúpido como para tragarme el cuento de que tienes cosas que hacer, en algo que tiene razón Chouchou es que tienes que convivir con mas personas, antes no eras así.

_**Antes**_

_**.-**_ No quiero hablar de eso , Y ya te dije que no puedo , mis asuntos no son de tu incumbencia, mis disculpas a Hinata-san , Adiós Boruto.- De nuevo , reanudando su marcha termino con la conversación con el chico rubio.

.-Sarada , no me gusta verte así- dijo a lo bajo el chico , con una expresión triste , y dispuesto a irse igualmente a su hogar.

.

.

Al entrar a su hogar , no encontró nada nuevo , El coche de su padre ya estaba aparcado afuera, señal de que **El **ya se encontraba en casa , solo que como siempre , oh se encontraba en su habitación , o en su despacho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-Estoy en casa- dijo la muchacha al mismo retrato.

.-Buenos Noches , Sarada-chan .- Una fémina voz, muy chillona y ruidosa para los oídos de la Azabache.

Al mismo momento, la mujer de la voz , salia de las sombras, revelando unos ojos como la sangre, y con un brillo malicioso, con un cabello largo y alborotado del mismo tono.

.-Tsk...Eres tu- aclamo la Uchiha menor con mirada fría.

.-¿Que?, ¿Te asuste, Sarada-hime? ja ja ja- La mujer reía, ya que la chica dio un ligero brinco por la manera en que le saludo.

.-No tengo tiempo para ti, Karin.- ya irritada de tanto teatro.

.-¡Hey! , no me llames Karin a secas chiquilla, llámame Karin-sama , Karin-himesama , Oh... Oka-san , ya que eso te falta.

**No debía mostrarme débil, cielos ¡No! , Los ojos me arden , ¿Que hago?...**

_Pasos, alguien bajando la gran escalera._

¡Oh, Sasuke!- Karin llamo al hombre que se acercaba.

.-Hmp. - El adulto azabache. Uchiha Sasuke , Presidente y dueño de la gran empresa Familiar , Padre de Uchiha Sarada, Y... actualmente en una relación "romántica" con Uzumaki Karin.

.-Buenas noches padre.

.- Buenas noches Sarada.

Paso a un lado de el, sin mirarle , me dirijo a mi habitación, en la planta de arriba.

_**A la vez tan cerca , Y a la vez tan lejos.**_

.-Sabes, es demasiado grosera conmigo , deberías enseñarle modales , ya que tu y yo... pronto nos casaremos.

**El sonido viaja rápido. Tanto como para escuchar eso ultimo. Pero no tan rápido que la luz.**

Una lagrima, dos , siete bajando por mi rostro.

_**Ya que tu y yo... pronto nos casaremos.**_

.-Papa, no lo hagas- Musito en voz baja, esas palabras realmente me dolieron.

Cierro la puerta de mi habitación , de un gran movimiento, haciendo que el sonido estruendoso resonara por toda la mansión , y por su silencio el sonido se amplifico.

.-Oh, creo que alguien aun no se acostumbra a la idea.- dijo la pelirroja, con falsa inocencia.

.-Tsk - un azabache salio de la casa para dirigirse al coche, ya que saldría con su acompañante. Por supuesto que escucho el gran impacto de la puerta de la habitación de su primogénita , seguro que sintió frustrada, Pero así tenían que ser las cosas ¿No? , el tenia que avanzar, y dejar los recuerdos atrás.

_**Pasado**_

_**.-**_Acostúmbrate a la idea mocosa.- sonreía con crueldad la Uzumaki , Nunca le agradaría esa niña ¡nunca!. Tenia esos grandes ojos, oscuros , si , pero esos ojos le recordaban a **e**_**lla.**_

_.-_Te dije que yo ganaría Sakura , al final el es mio, tranquila... cuidare muy bien a tu hija.- Karin le dirigió esas palabras llenas de malicia hacia el recuadro de la mujer pelirrosa que reposaba en el librero. Momentos después, abandono la casa para subir al auto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una triste pelinegra se encontraba tumbada boca arriba, llorando, ¿Que podría haber hecho para merecer esto?

.-¿Que pu-puedo hacer yo? , ¿Que...?- Sollozaba la Uchiha.

.-Si ella estuviese aquí , nada de esto sucediera, todos... estaríamos bien , ¿No?.

.-Mama, quisiera que estuvieras aquí...con nosotros...Conmigo

.-Me siento tan...- su llanto se intensifico, ya que ella tenia tiempo guardándose sus sentimientos.

**Creando una coraza desde su partida, inmune a los sentimientos, a la vulnerabilidad, a todo.**

Porque a final del día era la misma mierda, su vida se vino abajo desde hace nueve años.

**Viviendo en una realidad falsa.**

**Una ilusión.**

Porque... al final del día... se sentía vacía.

Se sentía...

**Sola.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Las personas viven sus vidas atados a lo que ellos consideran como verdadero y correcto. Así es como definen la realidad. Pero ¿Qué significa la verdad o lo correcto? son conceptos vagos, su realidad puede ser solamente una ilusión si consideramos que viven en su propio mundo con sus propias creencias ¿No crees?- Uchiha Itachi**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Bueno, este fue el primer capitulo , y como podrán notar Karin es "Novia" de Sasuke , no me odien por eso , ella no me agrada así que, no se preocupen.

La historia girara entorno a Sarada, Pero habrá escenas del pasado SasuSaku claro, Sarada esta sola y dolida , Aparte el hecho de ser adolescente no favorece mucho , Lo que le ocurrió a Sakura, bueno , el hecho de como son sus menciones en la historia , yo creo que alguien ya se a hecho la idea de que ocurrió con ella, mas a delante se explicara, Boruto comprende como se siente Sarada , y trata de ayudarla a salir de ese "caparazón" , Hinata , Naruto aparecerán también, incluso otros personajes del original manga. Si les gusto la historia, (Y si gustan) , pueden dejarme un review , con sus opiniones , si creen que debería aclarar ciertos puntos , consejos , etc. También tengo Tumblr, Twitter , Facebook por si gustan mandarme un mensaje , ya que soy nueva en esto. sin mas que decir. Adiós y Gracias por leer.3


	2. Chapter two

**Soledad en la Oscuridad**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

¡Hola! , traigo otro capitulo de esta historia , Le agradezco que la leyeran y a los reviews que me enviaron, Gracias! , Espero haber aclarado sus dudas :D , Sin mas... ¡Ah leerlo!.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Aclaraciones:_

_* |NARUTO pertenece a Kishimoto Masashi|_

_|*Pero...la Historia a Galilea|_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Chapter Two.-**

.-Anda Sarada, se buena niña y deja hacerte un peinado.

Una mujer joven , de cabellos rosados corría detrás de una pequeña niña pelinegra.

.-Sarada, linda... ven cariño, pronto vendrá Papa...¿No quieres estar bonita para papá?.

La niña, al terminar de ser convencida, giro rápidamente sobre sus talones para dirigirse hacia su madre, quien se encontraba sentando sobre la suave cama.

.-Veras que pronto estarás muy bonita para papá nena.

La pelirrosa acariciaba lentamente las hebras azabaches de su hija.

.-Sarada, tienes un lindo cabello princesa, es tan suave y negro , también...

.-El tuyo es mas bonito Mamá, es rosado, a mi me gusta el color rosa.

.-Oh bueno, gracias hija- comento sonrojada la joven madre. -¿Como te gustaría tenerlo hija, Largo o corto?

.-¿Cual crees que le gustaría a Papá?

.-Bueno...¿Te cuento un secreto? - la azabache asintió efusiva mente.

.-Cuando yo era mas pequeña, escuche que a Papa le gustaban las niñas de cabello largo.

.-¿En serio Mami?

.-Seguro, ¿crees que te mentiría?

.-No pero...Si así fuera...Tu no le gustases, tu Cabello es cor tito.

.-Ah bueno...A mi me gusta tenerlo así.

.-Entonces...si a papa le gustan las niñas de cabello largo, ¿Me lo dejo crecer?

.-Depende de como te sientas mejor, si tenerlo largo, o corto.

.-Tratare de que me crezca un poco...¡Pero no le digas a Papa porque!

.-De acuerdo princesa.

_En ese momento, se escucho como cerraban la puerta principal. __Anunciando la llegada del tercer miembro de la familia._

.-Estoy en casa, Sakura.

.-¡En un segundo bajo, Sasuke-kun!

_Lentamente la mujer se levantaba de su asiento, para dirigirse a la salida de la habitación, cuando unas manitas tomaron la fina tela de su vestido._

.-Mamá, es nuestro secreto, no se lo cuentes a nadie.

.-No te preocupes, es solo nuestro secreto, hija.

Sakura tomo de la mano a su primogénita, para dirigirse hacia la persona que no debería saber el "secreto" .

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**¿Que hora es , cuanto dormí, que...?**

_Abro mis parpados pesados. No recuerdo casi nada de lo sucedido ayer...Ni siquiera de lo que soñé...tal vez fue un sueño agradable, ya que e despertado tranquila, y sin mal humor._

_**Ya que tu y yo...pronto nos casaremos.**_

_Tsk..ya recordé._

_De nuevo__ la frustración, la impotencia._

.-Cielos, soy un desastre-_ mirando mi reflejo, en el largo espejo, con ojeras, y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar._

_**.-Pensaran que me fumo el porro o algo así.**_

.-Como si me importase lo que piensen de mi—dando un resoplido y dirigiéndome hacia el baño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**.-Como se observa, el conjunto infinito de los números enteros resulta de la unión del conjunto de lo enteros negativos...**_

_.-Esta clase esta demasiado aburrida-ttebasa.-Pensaba un rubio_

_**.-Joven Uchiha, podría continuar la lectura.**_

_.-Eh, ¿Yo?, disculpe...no se en donde se a quedado._

_**.-¿Enserio?, bueno, el tercer párrafo.**_

_.-Hum, que raro...Sarada siempre esta atenta a la clase, no se ve muy bien._

—_Deberías esperar un poco , No seas tan imprudente hijo.- Hinata aconsejaba a Boruto_

_.-Pero Mama, ¡a Sarada le pasa algo, Necesito saber que es lo que le ocurre!- el rubio exclamaba._

_.-Hace tiempo Sarada-chan no nos visita, ¿Porque no la invitamos a cenar de nuevo?- Himawari, su hermana menor por tres años, opino._

_.-Invítala hijo, pero no seas tan tosco, Sarada-chan puede lucir muy fría, pero ella es sensible también_—

_.-_Si , deberia decirle ya...-¡Oye, Sarada!- Con la mirada, el joven buscaba a la azabache por el aula, percatándose también de que su maestro ya no se encontraba.

.-Sarada no esta, salio- dijo Inojin, mirando como su compañero la buscaba.

.-¿Que...?, ¿Sabes a donde fue, Inojin?

.-Llevaba libros, y se fue en dirección a la biblioteca.

.-¡¿A la biblioteca, huh?!, gracias-ttebasa!- Vociferaba el oji-azul perdiéndose en el ancho pasillo.

.-¡Boruto!, por ahí...no.

.-Que se le va a hacer, es muy despistado después de todo , Inojin- Le comento Shikadai al Yamanaka.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Joven Sarada!, ¿Ya termino los libros?- Saludaba la encargada de la biblioteca escolar.

.-Bueno, no tengo muchas cosas que hacer sabe, así que...los leo todo el día.- Sarada le entregaba los textos a la mujer.

.-¡Sarada!, ¿Eres tu, hija?

_Esa voz...¿Podría ser?- mientras se giraba para observar a quien le llamaba._

_.-¿Tsunade-san?_\- Respondió Sarada, al descubrir de quien era la voz familiar.

.-¡Hola!

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

.-Y cuéntame, ¿Que has hecho, sigues siendo la mejor de tu clase?- La rubia preguntaba

.-Pues aun soy la mas alta en promedio de mi aula.-respondió modestamente.

.-Y de la escuela- corroboro Tsunade.

.-Pues, eso no sabría decirle con exactitud.

.-¿Que tal esta tu padre?

.-El...esta bien, supongo- contesto, con una mirada triste que para la mujer no paso desapercibida.

.-Mandale mis saludos.

.-Claro- y la joven le dedico una sonrisa de medio lado, un tanto tímida.

Sarada comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, ya que se hizo presente un silencio incomodo, y al bajar la vista, se encontró con un libro grueso sostenido por Tsunade.

.-¿Que es eso, Tsunade-san?

.-Oh, ¿Esto? , es el anuario de la generación en la que yo brindaba clases en esta preparatoria.-¿Quieres verlo?-

_Sarada solo asintió._

_.-.-.-.-._

_Miraba la portada, de ahí información de la escuela, de estudiantes sonriendo, se salto unas seis paginas. Una rubia de coleta, y ojos azules y traviesos la miraban a través de la fotografía._

.-Es Ino-san, sigue siendo bonita y alegre.

.-Y también fue un poco desobediente y rebelde- murmuro Tsunade con una mueca.

_A su lado se encontraba lo que actualmente seria su esposo y padre de Inojin, Sai-san._

_Paso a la siguiente pagina, y en ella una bella joven pálida, con un cabello largo y recto Azul oscuro, con ojos perla, miraban al suelo con timidez, ya quien se encontraba a su lado, era un rubio de ojos azules. Gran amigo de su padre, y padre de su gran amigo._

_.-_Ellos dos...siempre se han mirado bien juntos, Y son tan opuestos.- comento Sarada.

.-Ella realmente calmada, y el otro...un ruidoso cabeza hueca, tienes razón.

_Al girar la siguiente pagina, se encontró con alguien a quien no se esperaba._

_Una pelirroja, de gafas en aquel entonces, y con ojos escarlata, y en la inscripción de la fotografía se leía: "Uzumaki Karin"._

_"A ti no te quiero ver, bruja"- pensó Sarada, que a su vez cambio de pagina._

_Cerro los ojos, por un momento, para tratar de apartar sus malos pensamientos que la fotografía de la pelirroja le habían despertado. los abrió varios segundos después, para encontrarse, con lo que le hizo olvidar sus tristezas que vivía estos últimos días._

_Unos bellos y grandes ojos , tan expresivos y coloridos, de un exótico verde aqua, y cabellos cortos, de un color rosa pastel la miraban._

_**Sonriendole.**_

_Y a su lado, un joven de tez pálida, cabello revuelto con tonalidad azabache y ojos oscuros, con una expresión serena, y que en sus inscripciones se leían sus nombres, los cuales , Sarada no necesitaba leerlos para saber quienes eran._

.-Otros que son Opuestos, pero...Los opuestos se atraen..¿No?, definitivamente ellos siempre estuvieron hechos el uno al otro.

_**Siempre.**_

_**Sin darse cuenta, una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos, recorriendo su pálida mejilla.**_

**.-**Sabes...te pareces mucho a ella.- _Sarada , que rápidamente se retiraba el rastro de humedad de sus ojos, presto atención a la mujer._

.-Su inteligencia...bueno, también por Sasuke, pero era una característica que ella también poseía.- _Tsunade miro a la Pelinegra._

.-Su amabilidad, sus cabellos cortos , su gran corazón, tus ojos...

.-¿Que..que tienen mis ojos?-_titubeo Sarada._

.-Son como los de ella.- _Sarada iba a contestarle, pero Tsunade continuo sus palabras, tras una breve pausa._

.-Es cierto, son negros como los de tu padre...Solo que ahora es diferente...el brillo que tenían...se fue...Ahora son vacíos.

_**Ojos que pueden ver en la oscuridad**_

.-Pero los tuyos Sarada, tienen un brillo especial...Una bonita luz, no dejes que se extinga tan fácil hija, eres una chica fuerte...Comparte un poco de tu luz con Sasuke.- _Concluyo la rubia, mientras cerraba el anuario y lo depositaba en las manos de la azabache._

.-Te lo obsequio, quisiera que lo conservaras.- _le sonrió la mujer._

.-Yo...esto...-_Sarada no sabia que decir a lo anterior._

.-¿Me perdí de algo?- _La voz traviesa de una tercera persona acompaño la estancia, mirando a las dos mujeres con diversión._

.-¿Boruto? , ¿Como estas, niño?.- _Tsunade le sonrió al rubio, ya que ella le tenia un cariño especial a su padre._

.-Estoy bien-ttebasa- _Sin pensarlo, Boruto ya se encontraba un poco nervioso._

.-Ya estas alto- Le alagaba la mujer.- ¿Ya tienes novia?.

_Sarada y Boruto se sonrojaron por tan atrevida pregunta. _

.-¿Eh?...N-no Tsunade-san.

.-¿Te e puesto nervioso,huh? - comentaba apenada Tsunade, con una sonrisa y sus ojos cerrados.- Solo te digo que escojas a alguien que tenga inteligencia, hoy en dia hay muchas derebradas. Sarada es inteligente, ¿Que tal ella?

_Definitivamente eso ultimo dicho, los chicos no se lo esperaban, Sarada estaba roja de verguenza, Boruto sonrojado, con una gota de sudor y fingiendo una tos._

_.-_Ja ja ja , Ignoren las sandeces que dije niños, es por la edad, Sesenta y tres años no se cumplen todos los días.- _contesto la rubia excusándose. -_ Adiós niños, Espero vernos luego.- _Se despidió, mientras salia de la gran biblioteca, resonando por el lugar sus elegantes tacones._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Ya solos, y con un incomodo silencio, Boruto se acerco a Sarada._

.-Es increíble que luzca bella a su edad- _susurro boruto, colocándose su mano alrededor de la boca._

_.-_Se cuida demasiado, y usa algo de maquillaje- respondió tranquila la chica

.-Maquillaje y una mierda, se baña con sangre de inocentes- _le dijo Boruto, creyendo en esa posibilidad._

.-Solo a ti se te ocurre semejante tontería

.-Bueno...supongo que si.

.-¿Y bien?...¿A que viniste?- _pregunto la chica al rubio._

_Me a pillado. Pensó Boruto._

.-¿Que te hace pensar que vine aquí por ti?

.-Nunca vienes aquí, y te apuesto a que no sabias donde se encontraba la biblioteca y por eso tardaste en llegar , _**Dobe.**_

_**Pillado**_

.-Tan astuta como siempre, Sarada- _**teme. - **_alago el rubio.

.- Bueno...no es mi culpa que te inventes malas excusas.

.-Lo tomare en cuenta, el asunto por el que te buscaba es...¿Quieres ir a algún lado después de clases?.

.-Yo...

.-¡No me salgas con la misma mierda de que estudias y...!

.-¡Joven Uzumaki!, esta en una biblioteca, guarde silencio- reprendió la bibliotecaria.

.-Vale...lo siento- contesto apenado.

.-Esta bien.- acepto la muchacha.

.-¿Que dijiste?- pregunto sorprendido Bolt.

.-Que acepto tu invitación, ¿Acaso no querías eso?. Nos vemos a la salida.

_.-Que raro...pero supongo que esta bien. Un gran paso._

.-¡Oe, espera Sarada!

.-¡Joven Uzumaki!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_El reloj que se encontraba a las afueras de las instalaciones escolares, emitió el sonido característico para dar fin a la jornada escolar._

.-¿Y...a donde iremos?- pregunto curiosa Sarada.

.-Es una sorpresa-ttebasa.

_.-_Boruto, ¿Quieres ir..?- Inojin había aparecido en escena, mirando a la chica que estaba situada al lado del rubio.- Oh, no quería interrumpir vuestra cita chicos... Nos vemos.- Y el Yamanaka se alejo.

.-Este...Ignóralos, ¿Si?

.-Eso hago.- a su vez, Sarada paso por su lado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Mientras tanto, en el estacionamiento. _

.-Oye, la parada de autobús esta hacia otro sitio.

.-No te preocupes, ¡Iremos en auto!

.-Hmp.

_Boruto se dirigió a un auto deportivo rojo, que al llegar, abrió la puerta del copiloto, invitando a Sarada a entrar._

_.-_Naruto-san es demasiado generoso contigo, ¿No crees?.- dijo la chica, entrando al coche.

_El chico rubio rodeo el auto, para entrar al coche._

_Ya dentro, el le contesto. _

.-Tal vez... Al fin y al cabo me deja usarlo de vez en cuando.

.-Ya veo.

Duraron un par de minutos en silencio, cuando la hiperactividad de Boruto salio a flote de nuevo.

.-¡¿Quieres ir por pizza!?

.-Pero no traje mi cartera.

.-Yo invito..¿Recuerdas?

.-Tsk. Como sea.

.-¡Bien, ahí vamos!

_En ese instante, Boruto encendió el auto, avanzo, y piso el acelerador, llevándolos a una velocidad asombrosa._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Eh aquí el segundo capitulo , El tercer capitulo lo publicare mañana , estoy segura de eso,

¡Mañana sale la nueva temporada del manga de Naruto! , Quiero ver mucho a Sarada, sus habilidades, ¡Todo! , y como es su convivencia con Boruto, Espero que les gustara el capitulo, y lo mismo que en el anterior, Si gustan aconsejarme algo, lo que sea, sus opiniones, pueden dejarme un Review, ¡Hasta la próxima!.


	3. Chapter three

en la Oscuridad.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Hola , de nuevo! , les traigo otro capitulo! , Si es algo corto, lo siento! , Este capitulo iba a ser parte del segundo, pero decidí acortarlo. Sin mas, ¡A leer!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aclaraciones.-

|NARUTO pertenece a Kishimoto Masashi|

|Pero la historia a Galilea|

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chapter Three.-

_¿A que velocidad íbamos? , ¿Ochenta kilómetros por hora quizá?, no lo sabia._

_Solo sabia que mi vida estaba en una cuerda floja probablemente._

.-¡Idiota! , ¡Baja la velocidad! - Grito una azabache un tanto preocupada. Y por lo demás, asustada, aunque no lo admitiese.

.-¡Tranquila! - le respondió un muy emocionado rubio.

_Cerré__ los ojos, si llegásemos a impactar contra algo, al menos no tendría el inoportuno de mirarlo. Solo maldeciría a Boruto desde el mas allá._

.-La pizzeria queda doblando esta esquina, dos manzanas y...

_Al girar las dos manzanas, ya que el auto bajo su velocidad , me permití abrir un ojo._

_¿Habremos muerto ya?_

_Para mi sorpresa, no ,Solo vi un gran trafico en esas dos manzanas que restaban para llegar a nuestro destino._

.-Lo que faltaba- _Por lo que su voz destilaba, estaba hastiado con la situación._

.-Oye, si esperamos a que este desastre se disperse, ya sera muy tarde Boruto.

.-Déjamelo a mi.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Nos desviamos hacia una calle vacía que se encontraba al lado izquierdo, nos alejábamos, mas del destino, pero Boruto se desvió a otra calle entre calles angostas _—_Que por lo que eh visto en la ciudad, nunca las había mirado_—_ , Con bares cutres, mujerzuelas vulgares caminando exageradamente, contoneando sus caderas, y vestidos que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación._

_El hecho de desviarse, resulto buena idea, un poco mas lejos, pero llegar a pie, nos tomaría menos que a seguir esperando._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

.-Son solo cuatro cuadras, no es mucho, ¿Verdad?-_Comentaba divertido el chico._

.-Claro, si tu lo dices...—_No es que no me guste caminar y eso, me gusta mantenerme sana físicamente, solo que no es una de mis actividades favoritas_—

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Al entrar al local, ordenar, y comer silenciosamente por diez largos minutos me dio una sensación de tranquilidad que hace mucho no sentía. Pero sabia que Boruto no se estaría callado por mucho tiempo._

_.-_Estaba deliciosa, ¿no crees?

.-Si.- _Respondí a secas, me daba la ligera impresión de que Boruto quería algo de mi, Y yo no sabia el que._

.-Sarada...¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

_¿Porque me sonríe como idiota?, ¿Que querrá?_

-¿Que quieres saber?

.-Yo , hum...bueno...Últimamente te noto triste, ¿Puedo saber porque?- _Sus ojos azules me miraban, con algo de... ¿Suplica?_

_.-_No es de tu incumben...-

.-¡Claro que si!, ¿Sabes porque?, porque eres mi amiga, no me gusta mirarte asi, tan triste.

.-Si no me quieres ver así, sencillamente no me mires.-_Lo estaba desafiando, ¿Realmente el me consideraba algo tan grande?, ¿O era hipocresía?._

_.-_Sarada , dime...Es bueno desahogarse con alguien— _Por un breve momento el cerro sus ojos. D__enuevo levanto la vista y me miro_—No tienes que guardarte todo tu dolor. _Contesto._

_El solo quería saber que me sucedía, en sus ojos...yo miraba determinación, ¿Que quería lograr conmigo? , ¿Le contare todo? , estoy flaqueando, La Sarada sensible sale a flote, quiere librarse de todo, o al menos una parte, __**Se lo diré.**_

.-No le digas a nadie, es un secreto- _Respondo, con voz temblorosa, no quiero hacerlo, pero debo de librarme de esto, ¡Ya!_

.-Sabes que no

_Me muerdo el labio inferior, Aquí voy._

.-Mi padre...El se va a...—dudo, ¿Porque?—

_Eres una chica fuerte, Tsunade-san me lo dijo._

_Yo puedo._

.-Te lo diré afuera, ¿si?—_Tal vez estar a solas con el, me haga sentir con mas confianza, rodeada de gente no es como un buen lugar para desahogar mis penas_—_ Me apresuro a levantarme y salir por la puerta principal del local._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Ya caminando por las calles angostas y oscuras, comienzo a pensar que tal vez sea buen lugar después de todo._

.-Wow, Que lugares tan sombrios, y escondidos, nunca los había visto, ¿Tu si?- _volteo a mirarme, Yo tenia mi mente y vista perdidas hacia el suelo. con la mente en blanco._

_Al parecer , noto mi ausencia hacia el mundo exterior, ya que reanudo el asunto que deje pendiente en la pizzeria._

_.-_Oye, me ibas a decir algo de tu padre Sarada, estamos solos, me gustaría saberlo.

No hay vuelta atrás, siento como mi estomago se contrae, mi garganta se seca, llego el momento.

.-Boruto, mi padre...el se va a...-_Tu puedes Sarada _.- El se va a...casar.

_Por la cara que trae, Al menos se tomo este asunto con seriedad. O eso creo._

.-¡Estas de coña! .- _¿Porque tiene que gritar tan alto? ,¡jodido imbécil!._

.-¿Tengo pinta de hacer bromas, tarado?.- _Por eso , no le quería contar. Sabia que no se tomaría esto realmente en serio._

.-Vale , no, pero... ¿Con quien?.- _Al menos bajo los decibeles de su voz, por el bien de mis tímpanos, y el sueño de los gatos que dormitaban en la calle pequeña en la que nos encontrábamos._

.-Con...—_No pude continuar, ya que el sonido de unos tacones , risas y pasos acercándose nos alertaron._—

_Boruto me tomo de los hombros agilmente, y nos oculto a ambos al lado de un contenedor de basura._

_Lo que realmente vio la dejo boquiabierta, cuando logro enfocar a la figura de la mujer, quien ahora se encontraba besando desenfrenadamente al sujeto que estaba con ella, el farolillo que alumbraba débilmente la calle._

_.-Boruto, sácale una foto.- murmure lo mas menos audible al rubio._

_.-¿Porque...?- murmuro el, e de darle puntos extras por su cooperación en mantener su voz poco audible._

_.-Por favor_—_ Tenia que ayudarme, eso...podría servirme de mucho._—

_Se separo lentamente, para situarse en un lugar donde tuviese mas panorama que capturar con la cámara del móvil.- Deslizo lentamente sus dedos al interior de su bolsillo, para después liberar a lo que fuese mi posible salvación. _

_Quédate__ un momento mas así, Vamos, tres segundos mas.._—_Sentía que mi corazón se saldría de mi pecho, demasiada...adrenalina_—

_Boruto toco la pantalla de su móvil, capturando la foto que tanto anhelaba. El fallo aquí, es que tenia flash, y sonido._

_.-¿Quien anda ahí? .- Hablo la mujer, mientras se separaba del hombre , interrumpiendo sus besos y caricias._

_Mientras se escuchaban sus tacones acercándose con nosotros, las ideas se me hacían realmente escasas._

_Boruto rápido se alejo de su posición, para situarse a mi lado, preguntándome que haríamos. Solo atine a decir.-_

.-¡Por ahí, Shānnarō!- _mientras le señalaba nuestra ruta de escape. No perdimos el tiempo en marcharnos, ya que el "enemigo", nos pisaba los talones._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-_

.-No era nada, tal vez un gato, - Le comento su acompañante albino.

.-¿Acaso no escuchaste, o que?.- Chillo furiosa la mujer.- ¿Y si nos descubren que? ,¡Adiós dinero!.

.-Mira, relájate, Volvamos al bar, así tal vez te calmes un poco.- Calmaba el hombre, mientras rodeaba su cintura con su brazo.

.-Tsk ,esta bien, no te muestres tan cariñoso tan poco.¡Disimula, joder!.

_Mientras la "pareja" regresaba al bar lúgubre, la mente de la mujer comenzaba a idealizarse la identidad del quien los espiaba._

_.-Shānnarō, ¿eh?._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Dentro de un auto, jadeando, y limpiándose el rastro de sudor, se encontraban dos jóvenes. Descansando de la gran carrera y adrenalina que acababan de afrontar._

_.-¿Quien...era...esa?.- Pregunto dificultosamente el rubio._

_.-"Esa", es la prometida de mi padre.- respondió, la chica, en las mismas condiciones que su amigo._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_¡Eh aquí el otro capitulo!, no se si salio corto, pero aquí esta! , ambos los eh subido el mismo día xD , bueno , en mi país aun sigue siendo el mismo al menos. Gracias por leer, ¡Adiós! ._


	4. Chapter four

Soledad en la Oscuridad.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se aproxima el Salseo 7u7 , ¡A leer!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aclaraciones.-

|NARUTO pertenece a Kishimoto Masahi|

|pero la historia a Galileo|

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chapter Four.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_En la Preparatoria local de Konoha, una Pelirrosa caminaba a lado de dos chicos, un pelinegro y un rubio._

_Los tres jóvenes se dirigían al comedor, para tomar su almuerzo._

_.-Sakura-chan , ¿Que comerás?.- Pregunto Naruto, a su amiga._

_.-Tal vez algo con frutas, ¿Y tu?_

_.-¡Lo de siempre, ramen Dattebayo! - Respondió el chico sonriente._

_.-Naruto...Siempre comes eso, deberías comer otra cosa, ¿No crees?, podría hacerte un gran mal en el futuro.- reprendió Sakura._

_.-Tal vez podrías tomar el consejo de Sakura, No quiero recoger tu culo del suelo cuando enfermes por comer tanta mierda.- Opino Sasuke, tranquilo._

_.-¡Sasuke-teme, ¿Como osas llamar "Mierda" a ramen-chan! , eres un insensible!- Chillo el rubio._

_.-¡Naruto! , ¿Sabes que? , me encargare de que tu dieta a partir de ahora, nada de ramen, ¿Escuchaste?.- Ordeno la pelirrosa._

_.-¡¿Que?! , Sakura-chan, ¿No estas hablando en serio, verdad?.- preguntaba el rubio nervioso._

_.-¿Te parece que te lo estoy diciendo de broma?.- La chica comenzó a tronarse sus dedos._

_.-Va-vale Sa-Sakura-chan, Solo verduras, ¿cierto?_

_.-Hn.- Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, de manera de burla._

_.-¿De que te ríes eh, teme? .-Pregunto de manera desafiante._

_.-Me burlo de tus desgracias, usuratonkachi.- Respondió de manera arrogante, levantando sutilmente su ceja._

_.-Los dos, dejen de pelear y caminen._

_.-Claro, siempre es igual._—_comento naruto, cerrando sus parpados y colocándose sus brazos detrás de su cabeza_—_ Nunca reprendes de buena manera a Sasuke, siempre yo._

_Naruto avanzo unos cuantos pasos._

_Y cuando Sakura iba a replicar._

_.-¡Ah!_

_.-¿Eh? , ¿quien...? , ¡Oh, Hinata! ,perdóname yo no..._

_.-Tran-tranquilo Naruto-kun, yo tampoco me fijaba y..._

_Naruto le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo._

_Ya se que hacer.-Pensó una pelirrosa._

_Sakura tomo la mano de Sasuke, apartándose rápidamente de donde estaban Hinata y Naruto._

_Avanzaba rápido, pero Sasuke no se soltaba, ya intuía lo que Sakura planeaba._

_"Dejar a la Hyuga a solas con el Dobe"_

_Sakura estaba tan emocionada con la idea de que podría estar pasando con su mejor amigo. Aun no se había percatado de quien sostenía la mano._

_Joder._

_.-Oh, pe-perdón Sasuke-kun, yo solo.-¡Que funcione mi excusa!.- Yo..._

_.-Quieres dejar a solas a la Hyuga y a Naruto, ¿No?.- Dijo Sasuke._

_.-¿Eh?, Um, bueno...tal vez._

_.-Es un plan con intenciones muy obvias, ¿No crees?.- _

_.-¿Tu...crees?, oh que pena...- Sakura comenzo a sentir un poco de verguenza._

_.-Pero tranquila, alguien tan despistado como Naruto no se percataría de eso, tu plan a funcionado.- A la vez que Sasuke terminaba sus palabras de motivación hacia Sakura avanzaba , dejándola atrás._

_Cuando Sakura iba a posicionarse a su lado._

_Alguien mas lo hizo, sintiendo a su vez como su corazón se estrujaba._

_.-¡Oh Sasuke!, Te e estado buscando por donde sea.- una pelirroja se abrazaba empalagosamente sobre el brazo del chico._

_.-Apártate, Karin..._

_.-Otros días no dices eso.- Ella siempre hacia lo mismo, y exclusivamente donde se encontraban demasiadas personas. Siempre inventaba tonterías, para que los demás pensaran estupideces._

_.-Yo...Me voy.- Dijo una muy seria pelirrosa._

_.-¿Y que quieres, nuestro permiso? , ¡Largo de aquí!- grito la otra chica._

_Tanto Sasuke como Sakura le fulminaron con la mirada, solo que la ultima, al instante se daba media vuelta, marchándose, __**Lejos.**_

_.-Neh, ya que la boba esa se fue, que tal si...- Aquello que fuese a decir Karin, murió por causa de una voz fría y tosca la hizo callar._

_.-Escúchame Karin , no te me acerques, y no vuelvas a insultar a alguien cercano a mi, detesto a los imbéciles como tu. Para terminar la situación con "broche de oro" , retiro su brazo de un fuerte manotazo, alejándose de ahí, dejando a una estupefacta _—_Y avergonzada_— pelirroja,

_Para su mala suerte, como mínimo unas veinte personas habían mirado la escena. Sintiéndose el doble de mal._

_"Ya me las pagara luego esa imbécil, algún día.."- juro para si misma Karin._

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

_Claro, de seguro deben de estar saliendo , ¿No?, que tonta fui.- pensaba una triste pelirrosa, sentada en una banca de la escuela, muy retirada de los campus .- Claro, es Sasuke-kun después de todo, todas gustan de el.-_

_.-Alguien como el...no le haría caso a una lerda como yo.- dijo en voz alta Sakura, cerrando los ojos._

_.-¿Quien es el que no te haría caso?.- Una voz detrás de ella la hizo sentir una electricidad recorrer su espina dorsal, encorbandose de una manera veloz, negándose a voltear hacia quien se encontraba detrás. Estaba muda, no quería decir nada._

_.-Sakura, te pregunte algo.- Sasuke avanzo lentamente para posicionarse justo enfrente de la pelirrosa, no le gustaba que lo ignoraran._

_.-¿Y Karin?, seguro la dejaste sola.- ¡Tonta! , yo y mi bocaza._

_.-Nose de que hablas, ella no pinta para nada con nosotros._

_.-¿Ah no? , ella parecía decir otra cosa._

_.-No, ¿vas a creerle mas a ella que a mi, eh Sakura?_

_.-Yo ya no se en que creer ahora , Sasuke-kun._

_.-No me gusta repetir las cosas Sakura, Karin no tiene que ver nada entre tu y yo , Mucho menos conmigo.- Sakura se sorprendió por la sinceridad y las otras intenciones que transmitían sus palabras, esta vez no se quedaría callada, así que se aventuro a preguntar, u__**na vez mas.**_

_.-¿A que te refieres a "entre tu y yo", Sasuke-kun?_

_Debía__ suponerlo, Sakura no era tonta, era todo lo contrario, era realmente obvio que no se le escaparía nunca nada, analizando siempre las cosas mas simples, Y a la vez tan significativas, como en esta situación._

_Era obvio que ella era una persona muy especial para el, ella conseguía hacer en el un efecto muy extraño , pero a la vez demasiado agradable. Ella y Naruto eran su segunda familia, Ya que la de el, había fallecido desde que el era un niño, A Naruto lo veía como su hermano, y a Sakura...Definitivamente lo que el sentía por ella no era nada Fraternal, era algo mas, y el ya tenia tiempo de haberlo notado, solo que todavía no era el momento de sacar todos sus sentimientos a la luz, __**Aun no.**_

_**.-**__Por el momento__**, **__piensa lo que quieras Sakura, espera un poco mas.- Lentamente se alejo del lugar, dejandola aun con mas confusiones._

_¿Esperar? , ¿Que me querrá decir con eso?_

_Lo que quisiese el decir, ella esperaría. __**Esperaría por el.**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

.-¿Que dijiste?- _Exclamo Boruto.- ¿_Ella realmente...? , ¿En serio?.

.-Si, es...verdad, necesito que me envíes esta foto.- _Sarada le miro fijamente_

.-¡Si , claro! , ¿le-le dirás a tu padre?.- _Pregunto Boruto un poco curioso._

.-¿Tu que crees? , ¡claro! , No voy a seguir mirando como le ven la cara de idiota, ¿Sabes?, solo tengo que ser cautelosa con esto.

_.-_Confió en que lo harás muy bien Sarada.- _Terminando de decir eso, Boruto encendió el coche , para dirigirse a la casa de la Chica._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Minutos de trayecto después, el coche del Uzumaki ya se encontraba aparcado afuera de la Mansión Uchiha._

_.-_Sarada.- _Llamo el rubio, la susodicha giro la cabeza para mirar al chico_.- ¿Que...?.- Cualquier otra cosa que necesites, no dudes en contármelo, yo te ayudare, eres mi mejor amiga después de todo_.- El chico le sonrió.- Y Sarada salio del auto cerrando la puerta._

.-Claro, y...Gracias por todo, Boruto.- _ella también le dedico una Sonrisa, mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal, y el chico, acelero el vehículo, perdiéndose en las calles oscuras._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Entro a su hogar silenciosamente, teniendo a favor la oscuridad del gran salón, Si debía de ser cautelosa, todavía no era buen momento._

_Mientras ella subía el primer escalón, una voz fría la hizo temblar._

.-¿Donde estabas?

_ Lentamente fue girando sobre sus talones , enfocando a la alta sombra que estaba a sus espaldas a cierta distancia, su vista no fue del todo buena, Y ahora menos ya que tenia tiempo sin usar sus gafas._

_.-_Padre...salí, por ahí...-_dijo nerviosa, ¿Porque siempre se ponía en ese estado en su presencia?, era patética._

.-Por ahí ¿eh?... ¿Se podría saber con quien?.- _Por un momento creyó haber mirado un destello rojizo de los ojos de su padre, idea que desecho por lo que le parecía una tontería._

.-Con Boruto.- _Respondí firme._

.-¿Y tan tarde?, ni siquiera pediste mi autorización, ¿Que pasa contigo, eh?.- _Sasuke la miro fijamente en la oscuridad._

.-¿Que pasa conmigo eh?.- _Era su hora, ¿que mejor manera de liberarse de toda la porquería que le a estado jodiendo todo este tiempo, por el gran causante de esto?, esta vez no lloraría, no iba a pedir ayuda, iba a salir de esto sola.- _

.-Lo que pasa conmigo, es lo que quieres saber, ¿verdad? , Bien , te lo diré; ¿Sabes porque no te llame? , ¡No tengo tu jodido teléfono! , ¿Te molesta acaso que conviva con alguien? , ¿Alguien que trate de hacerme sentir bien? , ¿Eres tan egoísta como para prohibirme eso? , ¿Crees tener el poder absoluto de mi persona, solo por ser mi padre? , ¿Que ideales tan mediocres son esos? .- Sasuke enancho los ojos.

.-¿Sabes cuantas veces eh llorado desde que mama se fue, y lo demasiado que nos hemos distanciado en ese lapso?, claro, ¿prefieres estar con una mujer desagradable a que con tu propia hija? , Hija también de La mujer que te a amado hasta el final, por tu persona y no por lo que tienes en el bolsillo.

Si es así, ¿Tan desagradable soy? , ¿Soy...tan insignificante para ti, Papa?.- Estaba llegando casi al final.- el escuchaba, y a su vez, abría su boca para decir algo.

.-Karin...-_Sasuke musito, pero fue acallado._

.-¡Karin no pinta para nada con nosotros!.- _Grito Sarada_.- Ella no tiene que ver nada entre tu y yo.- _Un recuerdo, Sasuke la miraba asombrado_.- Mucho menos conmigo...-_susurro la Chica_.

.-Sarada, Yo...- _El estaba sin palabras, ¿Que había hecho todo este tiempo entonces?._

_.-_¡No me hables!, ¿porque no vas con ella, eh? , apuesto a que esta sola, ¿que esperas? , ¡lárgate!, huye, aferrate a esa vida de porquería.

.-¿Sabes papa?...e llegado a la conclusión de que realmente no te intereso.- suspiro con tristeza.- No me conoces, y yo tampoco a ti, me duele tanto tu indiferencia, porque eres lo único que tengo, me has causado tanto dolor...- _Aun, en la oscuridad absoluta, sin alcanzarse a apreciar sus rostros, Sasuke continuaba mudo, y una Lagrima comenzó a deslizarse a través de su mejilla._

.-¿Y sabes una cosa?.- Que te quiero mas que a nada en este mundo.- _Sin nada mas que decir, la joven subió silenciosamente escaleras arriba, encerrándose con pestillo en su habitación, dejando en penumbras a su padre._

.-¿Que mierda e hecho? .-_ El azabache se ubico en uno de los sofás mas cercanos, y sin darse cuenta mas lagrimas resbalaban por su pálido rostro mientras dificultosamente se las retiraba. Arrepentido, asi se sentia, y culpable, su hija probablemente lo odiara en este momento, ¿se habra equivocado todo este tiempo?_

.-Te e fallado, Sakura.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola! 7u7 , Miraron el manga? , ¡Fue de lo mas interesante! (Bueno , yo lo veo por esa manera) , Hay personas que dudan de quien es la Madre de Sarada , se me hace ridículo, Si alguna se siente triste por lo sucedido en el manga, Calm your tits, Todavía va iniciando esto, Faltan muchas cosas que aclarar, Sarada es simplemente un personaje que Adoro todavía mas y mas, Y Sakura, Igualmente. En mi Fic, como verán, A Sasuke realmente le afectaron las palabras de su Hija, ¿Que podrá hacer ahora?

¡Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima!. [Editado 14/06/15]


	5. Chapter five

**.-Soledad en la Oscuridad-.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Aclaraciones:_

_* |NARUTO pertenece a Kishimoto Masashi|_

_*Pero...la Historia a Galilea|_

_.-.-.-.-.-_

_Chapter Five.-_

_*Un año antes*_

_Una chica pelinegra de tan solo quince años de edad, se encontraba caminando en un pasillo vació de su preparatoria, era de primer grado, Uchiha Sarada, a pesar de ser una novata , era la mejor de los de la nueva generación._

_Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, ese día ella tenia que estudiar en la biblioteca toda la tarde, no tenia que preocuparse por llegar tarde a casa, al fin y al cabo, su padre no notaria su ausencia._

_Unos pasos, dos, tres personas quizás.. . Se aproximaban._

_.-Oh , Sarada, ¡Que casualidad toparnos contigo!.- Exclamaba una chica rubia._

_.-Seguro, necesitamos tu ayuda para una materia, ya que eres la asesora de los de primer grado.-continuo una castaña._

_.-Síguenos por favor , Sarada-chan.-finalizo una chica de cabello naranja._

_.-La biblioteca es el mejor lugar para ayudarlas, es mas..._

_.-No nos sentimos cómodas ahi , no queremos ver a la encargada, tuvimos un pequeño malentendido, síguenos Sarada._

_Un par de minutos, se dirigían hacia los campus , el cual , estaba vació. Sarada le dio una especie de corazonada, algo no cuadraba, esas tres chicas se la pasaban burlándose, o tal vez deberían ser tonterías de ella._

_.-¡Ahora chicas!-grito la rubia "líder"._

_No le dio tiempo de escapar, de hablar, de nada._

_En ese instante, tenia al par de chicas reteniendola, empujándola, a tanta fuerza que sus gafas cayeron , y la rubia cruelmente las pisoteaba._

_.-¡Eso te pasa por creerte la mejor! - exclamaban las chicas._

_.-¡Por favor!, ¡Paren...yo! .- una fuerte bofetada la acallo, mientras la chica rubia le sujetaba rudamente el cabello largo y azabache._

_.-¿Parece que te gusta mucho tu cabello, eh pequeña zorra?.- duramente le dijo la chica, mientras movía sus cabellos, dolorosamente._

_Su vista estaba nublada, y aun mas, ya que sus lagrimas comenzaban a brotar._

_.-¿Porque lo dejas crecer, a quien quieres conquistar?-continuaba torturándola._

_¿Ah Boruto-kun , Inojin-kun, o tal vez a toda la clase?. Mojigatas como tu, deben de ser castigadas.- al tiempo que terminaba su discurso, saco unas largas , brillantes y filosas tijeras._

_Sarada no sabia que podrían hacerle con esas tijeras, incluso podrían asesinarla. Otra razón por la que detestaba tener miopía, ese trió de locas la asesinarían._

_Pero para su fortuna, o eso lo consideraba ella, comenzó a sentir perdida de peso en la parte de su cabeza, y sentía que algo se deslizaba por su espalda._

_Logro enfocar, y a la vez forzar su vista, para encontrarse con..._

_**Cabello, cabello oscuro en sus pies.**_

_Su largo cabello, el cual conservaba asi, por el secreto que ella y su madre juraron guardar._

_.-¡Suéltenme! .- sollozaba la pelinegra, mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre._

_.-¡Estate quieta ramera! - ordenaba la castaña._

_.-Al fin y al cabo te lo mereces, golfa.- corroboro la otra._

_.-¡Ustedes!, ¡déjenla en paz! - Protesto un rubio acercándose a la escena_

_.-¡Huyan, chicas!_

_El trio de chicas escaparon , dejando a una indefensa Sarada, sentada en el suelo, sollozando, y tomando sus mechones recortados._

_.-Esas malditas...¿Que te hicieron, Sarada? - Pregunto Boruto._

_.-Me- me .- No pudo seguir, ya que rompió en llanto, ¿Porque las cosas jodidamente malas le ocurrían a ella?._

_.-Oh no...tus lentes están rotos.- Dijo el chico, mientras los tomaba.-Llamare a Chouchou para que te ayude con tu cabello.-_

_.-No- ¡no te vayas!- chillo la chica.- No me dejes sola...por favor.- suplicándole que no se fuera._

_.-De acuerdo, la llamare del móvil, ven , hay que ir a otro sitio._

_A los cinco minutos, una chica morena llegaba a donde Boruto la había citado._

—_**Trae unas tijeras, las necesitas**_—___eso el le había dicho en su llamada._

_.-Oh Dios, ¡Sarada!, ¿Que te han hecho? - se posiciono frente a ella, sacando un pañuelo y tijeras._

_.-Ellas me dijeron que...las acompañara.- dijo a lo bajo la victima._

_.-Malditas... cuando las vea , yo..._

_.-No es necesario que te metas con ellas por mi culpa, arregla esto cuanto antes.- de manera firme, declaro Sarada._

_Chouchou solo la miro con lastima, Esa chica no se merecía eso._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_.-Eh, venga... te queda demasiado ese corte de cabello.- Alabo la morena._

_.-Te vez muy bien Sarada.- apoyo el rubio._

_.-Pero...no puedo ver bien.- protesto la chica._

_.-Oh mierda, tienes razón, ¿Tienes lentes de contacto?- Boruto le pregunto un tanto preocupado._

_.-Si, para casos de emergencias.- respondió Sarada._

_.-Bueno, es un gran alivio que los tengas, creo que deberías irte ya a casa Sarada, y si esas mosca-muertas te vuelven a molestar, ¡Ya sabes que puedes decirme!.- Declaro Chouchou._

_.-Gr-gracias chicos.- agradeció la Uchiha._

_.-Yo te acompaño.- propuso Boruto._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Ya fuera de la mansión Uchiha, Un rubio y una pelinegra, se encontraban en la puerta principal._

_.-Espero ya te sientas mejor Sarada. ¿Pero sabes por que te molestaron esas chicas?.-pregunto curioso._

_.-Ellas creían que yo trataba de cortejarte, a ti y a todos los chicos de nuestra edad.-Declaro Sarada, mirando como su acompañante enanchaba los ojos.- Por eso opino, que deberíamos tener ciertas distancias a partir de hoy, no quiero problemas. Ordeno finalmente._

_.-¡Pero! , Sarada yo...- Sarada detuvo sus protestas antes de que el rubio siguiera._

_.-Si fueses mi amigo, comprendieras mi situación, te agradecería que respetaras mi decisión , adiós Boruto.- Se despidió la chica. cerrando la puerta de su morada, dejando al joven Uzumaki confundido afuera._

_.-Tal vez luego se le pase, por el momento respetare su petición.- suspiro Bolt, Retirándose del lugar._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**Dos días después de su salida a la pizzeria.**_

_Boruto miraba a su compañera, ese día llego a clases con un brillo en los ojos, estaba radiante, seria, pero con algo en su mirada diferente._

_¿Que habrá ocurrido con su padre?,- se preguntaba el chico._

_Ella ya no se sentaba hasta los asientos mas lejanos, como si evitase a todos, incluso ahora se había posicionado cinco sillas mas delante, el podría mirarla mejor ahora, tenia tanto que preguntarle._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Al fin las clases habían terminado, y para su suerte, las dos ultimas materias que les tendrían que dar clases, sus profesores no asistieron, dejando salir a su grupo mas temprano._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_.-_Oye, Sarada, estas...diferente_.- declaro Bolt._

_.-¿Tu crees?.- Respondió Sarada._

_.-Si...oye, ¿te gustaría ir a un sitio?.- Inquirió el rubio._

_.-Seguro, no tengo nada que hacer, vamos.- _

_**Bueno, sin duda alguno algo esta cambiando en ella.**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.**_

.-¿Recuerdas este lugar, Sarada? _**.- **__le dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa a la chica._

_.-Hmp...supongo que si.- respondió la azabache._

_Ante ellos, un gran río , de aguas cristalinas, rodeado por altos pinos, y arbustos con bellas flores, de niños...ellos iban a ese lugar. Después sus padres los encontraban y mas tarde les reprendían. A Boruto le parecía gracioso ese hecho, y a Sarada le parecía un gesto muy tonto por parte de su amigo, __**¿Que clase de idiota le gusta que le reprendan?.**_

_.-Tu no entiendes-ttebasa- le decía Bolt en aquel tiempo._

_Claro que no lo entendía, en aquel entonces...después de que su __**madre falleciera**__ comenzó a comprender._

_Ambos chicos se sentaron a las orillas del río, a contemplar el ambiente y recordar._

.-Recuerdo que , a propósito veníamos aquí sin avisarle a nuestros padres-_dijo Sarada,Y Boruto la escuchaba_.-Mas tarde nos sermoneaban de que no debíamos perdernos, te gustaba eso, ¿No? , en aquel entonces no entendía el porque_\- La chica suspiro, y continuo hablando.- _Ahora lo comprendo, querías la atención de Naruto-san , por eso jugabas a las escondidas, yo no necesitaba la atención de mis padres, por que antes, yo era lo único que captaba la interés de ambos.

_**Ambos padres**_

_**.-**_Pero...todo eso cambio cuando ella se fue, mi padre...cambio demasiado, no se porque razón.- _Sarada comenzó a sentir un estrujamiento en su pecho, se sentía débil, y de nuevo...un poco triste_.- El viernes, cuando me dejaste en mi casa, el me esperaba.

.-¿Te esperaba?, ¿Que sucedió?- _cuestiono Bolt._

_Sarada miro a Boruto._

.-Que en donde había ido, con quien y con que permiso.- _respondió la chica._

.-Tal vez se preocupo demasiado- _dijo el rubio._

.-¿El? , ¿Preocuparse por mi? , ¡Que no me joda! - grito Sarada, ahora se sentía de nuevo frustrada como aquel día.- ¿Que mierda pretende? , ¿Hacerse el padre de excelencia? , ¿Donde estaba cuando esas tipas me golpearon? , ¿Cuando llegue a casa con la ropa sucia, tentando cualquier objeto por la falta de visión?, ¿Donde? , ¡Ni siquiera me pregunto que le ocurrió a mi cabello! , ¿Sabes en que lugar pudo a ver estado? , ¡Posiblemente follándose a esa zorra interesada!- _Exclamo la pelinegra, lo diferente en la situación es que ya no lloraba._

.-Oye...tranquila, tampoco es para que hagas esas acusaciones tan fuertes, te estas lastimando.- _Boruto trato de apaciguar la furia de la chica._

.-¡No le defiendas! , ¡Tu no tienes ni puta idea de que es perder a un padre! , ¡Tu los ves a ambos cada mañana! , ¡Yo ni siquiera veo al mio!.- _Boruto decidió callar, estaba bien en que ella liberara todo eso, y si era por el bien de la chica, no duraría en aceptar que ella desahogara su dolor en el._

_.-_No sufriste como yo , tu sonríes , Yo lloro, ¡Estoy tan furiosa, que tengo demasiadas ganas de golpearte!.- _grito la joven._

.-¡Entonces hazlo!, ¡Golpeame si eso te hace sentir bien_!.- Boruto declaro alterado, Sarada entre abrió sus orbes onix._

_No lo pensó dos veces y lo hizo._

_Un fuerte puñetazo impacto en la mejilla izquierda del chico, tal brutalidad de este, que hizo que Bolt se tambaleara hacia atrás, ella logro empujarlo para que cayera al suelo._

_Mientras el caía, ella rápidamente se posiciono encima del cuerpo del chico, para tener mas libertad de molerle a golpes._

.-¡Tu no sabes nada!.- _Sarada daba fuertes golpes a su amigo.-¡_Tu solo hablas como si lo supieras todo! _.- le gritaba al chico._

_Boruto realmente no sabia si lo que vivia era un sueño, o la realidad...¿Sarada golpeándome, que mierda pasa?_

.-¿Que te crees tu, como para creer que sabes lo que mi corazón siente?_.- inquirió Sarada._

.-Tu...tu mejor amigo.- _dijo en un susurro débil el chico._

_Sarada abrio sus ojos, y que a su vez hizo una mueca de frustración y elevo su puño, para hacer otro gran impacto, y posiblemente el ultimo._

_Para su sorpresa, Bolt freno su mano, y la sujeto firmemente._

.-¡Suéltame imbécil!.- _Exclamo la Uchiha, Dirigiendo su otro puño al mismo objetivo._

_De nuevo__, Boruto sostuvo ambas manos, evitando que ella siguiera golpeándole._

.-No debes de llevar toda esa carga de dolor en tus hombros, por eso estoy aquí, tu mejor amigo...quiero que me des ese dolor, para que juntos...en un futuro, hagamos que desaparezca.-_ dijo el rubio sentándose dificultosamente, y sosteniendo con delicadeza las manos de la chica._

.-Yo...yo no puedo mirar hacia el futuro, solo al pasado_.- le respondió Sarada._

.-Eso es la clase de ideales, que tienen las personas mediocres_.- le dijo su amigo._

_Ella recordó su discusión con su padre._

_.-_Yo te ayudare a abrir tus ojos, yo alejare la tristeza y el dolor, yo...traeré de regreso tu sonrisa, Sarada_.- declaro Bolt.- _Es mi promesa.-_ Prometió el chico._

_La chica, sintió sus ojos arder, el había tocado su corazón...¿Realmente el cumpliría aquello?._

.-¿Como estas tan seguro, eh?.- _dijo ella._

.-Ya sabes, soy tu amigo.

.

.

—Mira Sarada, el se llama Boruto.- decia Sakura a una pequeña niña.- El y tu tienen que ser amigos, llévense bien.

.-Mucho gusto, Sarada.- el niño rubio extendió su mano, para poder estrecharla a la de la azabache.

.-Ho-hola.

.-.-.-.-.

—¿No hablas mucho, verdad?- pregunto dudoso Bolt, mientras caminaba a su lado.

.-Soy un poco seria, es todo.

.-Me aburres.

.-¿Eh?, ¿Que has dicho?- cuestiono ella, frunciendo el ceño.

.-Que me aburres, aparte de seca , sorda.

.-Y tu eres un idiota, mocoso.

.-¡Oye! , ¿No se supone que las señoritas son educadas? , ¡Que guarra!

.-Prefiero ser una guarra vulgar, a una descerebrada como tu.

.-Ha. Sabes, me agradas.

Sarada expandió los ojos, su mama les dijo ; "llévense bien" , estaban discutiendo, y ahora le suelta de repente que ella le agrada, que raro.

.-Eres un poco raro, ¿Sabes?

.-Tu también eres rara, no estas en la posición de reprochármelo.

-Vaya, el chico rubio se sabe defender-penso ella.

.-¿Como decias que te llamabas?

.-Que grosera, Boruto. Uzumaki Boruto-sama para ti.

.-¿No quisieras que te llame idiota, mejor?

.-Hn, eres muy diferente a las otras niñas, por eso me agradas.

.-¿Como se supone que son las otras niñas?

.-Ya sabes, lloronas, presumidas, y tontas.

.-Que machista.

.-¿Hay mas niñas como tu?

.-No lo se, ¿hay mas niños idiotas, como tu?

.-Nunca nos vamos a llevar bien.

.-Lo mismo pienso.

.-Nos parecemos.

.-Me ofendes, Boruto.

.-¡Me has llamado por mi nombre!

.-¿Tiene algo de malo?

.-No pero, mira, si nos llevamos mal, nuestra famila se enojara con nosotros. ¡Seamos mejores amigos!

.-¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?

.-¡Oh vamos! , ¡No seas así!, ¡Mira,ven!

El pequeño Bolt, tomo la mano de Sarada, llevándola a un sitio diferente.

.-¡Corre Sarada! , ¡Mas rápido!

.-¡¿A donde me llevas?! , ¡Idiota!

.

.

.

.-¿No es bonito, Sarada?.- comento Bolt, sonriente.

.-Es bonito, pero nuestros padres se enojaran.

.-Bah, no seas amargada,ven, mira el río conmigo.

Sarada tomo asiento, aun lado del niño.

.-Es bonito, pero deben de estar preocupados.

.-Solo relájate, ¿Quieres?

.-Tsk.

.-Sabes, creo que tu y yo seremos amigos algún día.

.-Ha, eso dices tu .-contesto Sarada, de manera altanera.

.-Apuesto a que si, ¿Apuestas?

.-Vale, ¿Cual es el premio si yo gano?

.-Espera, si yo gano, me darás un beso, si tu ganas, me pedirás lo que tu quieras.- contesto Boruto, guiñandole un ojo.

.-¡Cerdo! , ¡Ni loca entro a la apuesta!

.-¡Ha!, ¿Vez? , ¡Todas las niñas son unas lloronas! , ¡Tambien cobardes!, ¡Y tu no eres la excepción!

.-¿Cobarde, me dices?.- inquirió la pequeña, furiosa.

.-¡Claro!, Le tienes miedo a perder la apuesta, y a ser mi amiga.

.-¡Bien! , ¡Acepto! , y ¡Acepto ser tu amiga!.

.-¿Lo dices en serio?.- cuestiono Bolt, sonriendo de una manera extraña.

.-Si, para que veas que no soy ninguna cobarde.-declaro ella, orgullosa.

.-Bien, dame mi beso.

.-¿Eh?

.-La apuesta era; Que si algún dia nos convertíamos en amigos, me darías un beso. Tu apostaste que eso no sucedería, yo gane, Sarada.

Sarada estaba anonadada, ese chico tonto, ¿Ella cayo por completo en su jugarreta?, ¿Y ahora que?

.-Me rehusó.

.-Cobarde, no cumples tu palabra.

Tsk

.-¡Esta bien!, ¡Te daré tu estúpido beso!

.-¿En serio? .- Al chico se le iluminaron los ojos.

.-Claro, pero aun no.

.-¿Eh?

.-Dijiste que te diera un beso, mas no especificaste cuando. Así que yo decidiré cuando dártelo.

—Yo también se jugar sucio, niñato.—

.-Tramposa.

.-Ambos lo somos.

.-Vale, acepto, de todos modos , no estaba tan necesitado.

.-Maldito precoz.

.-Al menos somos amigos, ¿verdad?.- pregunto el, mirando a la niña.

.-Pues, supongo que si, tenemos algo que nos une , de todas formas.

.-¿Como que, Sarada?

.-Nuestros padres.

.-Ah, tienes razón. También nuestro beso.

.-¿Puedes dejar de repetirlo?

.-Eres muy graciosa, ¿Sabes por que me agradaste?

.-No.

.-Me gusta tu carácter, eres muy fuerte.

¿Cree que soy fuerte?

.-Como sea.

.-Nuestros padres han sido grandes amigos, ¿Huh?

.-Si.

Nuestros padres...¡Nuestros padres!

.-¡Boruto!, ¡Ellos no saben donde estamos!.- Sarada zarandeo al niño con brusquedad.

.-¡Ay!

Entre corridas veloces, llegaron a la casa de los Uzumaki. Como lo supuso Sarada, sus padres estaban molestos.

Naruto reprendía a Bolt, el porque se marcharon sin pedir permiso, y que estaban muy preocupados por los dos.

Sakura le decía a Sarada que los habían buscado por todas partes. Sasuke les dijo a ambos, que no volviera a repetirse.

.

.

.-¿Porque te gusta hacer eso, Bolt?

.-¿Hacer que?

.-Irte sin permiso, que te busquen, ¿Quieres llamar la atención?.

.-Jugamos a las escondidas, que es diferente, es cosa entre el viejo y yo. No lo entenderías, Sarada.

.

.

.

Boruto siempre estuvo con ella, siempre fue su amigo.

Y apenas se percataba de ello, Acaso su orgullo no aceptaba aquello?

Ahora lo sabia

Bolt siempre fue su mejor amigo

.

.

.-Boruto...tu te convertiste en mi mejor amigo_.- Dijo, y se auto-confirmo ella._

.-Eso ya lo sabia, Sarada-teme, ¿Apenas te das cuenta? , eres rápida para algunas cosas, incluso las comprendes a segundos, pero...¿Tanto tiempo te costo confirmarlo?

.-Hmp...Lo...siento, Boruto.

.-¿Que es lo que sientes?.- _Inquirió el chico._

.-Haberte golpeado, Me sentía...

.-No te preocupes Sarada, ademas...yo te lo pedí, ¿recuerdas? , si así te sientes mejor, no hay problema.

.-Supongo que ya no te golpeare, lo siento nuevamente. Te curare eso, para irnos.

.-Tienes razón, mi cara duele como el infierno, para parecer una chica tan delicada, tienes gran fuerza.

_Sarada se sonrojo con el comentario de su compañero._

.-Bu-bueno , Una chica tiene que ser fuerte.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Boruto se encontraba ya aparcando fuera de la casa de Sarada, para suerte de la ultima su padre aun no regresaba._

.-Gracias de nuevo.- _le dijo Sarada._

.-No hay de que, sabes que cuentas conmigo.- _Boruto la miro._

_La joven Uchiha salia del vehículo, y cerraba la puerta de este, cuando ella ya se dirigía a su puerta, el rubio nuevamente la llamo._

.-¡Oye! , ¡Antes de que se me olvide! .- _Exclamo Bolt._

.-¿Que sucede?.- _cuestiono Sarada._

.-Mi mama quiere que nos acompañes a cenar, ¿Aceptaras?.- _pregunto el joven._

.-Seguro, ¿Mañana, Bolt?.

.-¡Claro! , pasare por ti , mañana no me prestan el auto para ir al colegio.- _Menciono apenado._

.-No te preocupes, te esperare aquí, nos vemos.- _sin mas , Sarada entro a su casa._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Su hogar denuevo estaba en penumbra, ya no le molestaba, no esperaba a su padre, Al fin y al cabo ella estaba sola en su casa._

_O eso creía._

.-Buen día, Sarada.

_Esa voz...¿Que mierda hacia ella aquí?_

_Rápidamente__ ella se giro, para tratar de localizar a la mujer que le había recibido, Ademas... la poca iluminación no era de mucha ayuda._

.-¿Karin?, ¡Que mierda hac...

_Un gran sonido sordo, del impacto de una mano hacia su fino rostro, el ardor no tardo en aparecer. Con tanta fuerza le había aplicado la bofetada que al tambalearse logro caer al suelo. _. **A sus pies.**

.-Quédate quieta, pequeña mocosa idiota.-_le advirtió la mujer_.- ¿Crees que no se, que tu fuiste la pequeña fisgona de aquel dia, eh?.

.-Yo..- _Sarada estaba en shock, ¿Esa mujer le puso mano encima?, por una extraña razón no podía levantarse._

.-Cuando vuelvas a querer espiar escenas de adultos, mínimo, no grites. O ... no digas esa estúpida frase, "Shannaro" , ¿Crees que no la e escuchado antes?, La zorra de tu madre la decía constantemente.- _dijo, con crueldad la pelirroja, tal vez sus intenciones eran dañar tanto físicamente como emocionalmente a Sarada._

.-¡No vuelvas a llamar zorra a mi madre!, ¡La única zorra aquí eres...- _No termino sus palabras, ya que la Uzumaki le dio una fuerte patada en el estomago, dejándola sin aire al instante._

.-Soy una zorra, dime algo que no sepa, chiquilla lerda.- _espeto la mujer._

_Sarada estaba aun muda y débil por el golpe._

_Karin se inco al lado del cuerpo de la chica, la pequeña joven solo temblaba con lagrimas escapándose de sus onix._

.-Escúchame bien, niña...Me casare con tu padre, ¡Quieras o no! , ¡Te haré la vida imposible, si te niegas a la realidad!.

_Karin tomo los cabellos oscuros de la Uchiha._

.-Siempre me has dado un asco, tu cabello, tus ojos, ¡Todo de ti!, ¡Me recuerdan a ella!.- _chillo Karin._

.-¡Y ninguna palabra a tu padre de esto!.- continuo la mujer.- _si le dices una palabra, te aseguro que primero te asesino a ti, y con el...Supongo que no quisieras saberlo._

_Karin se levanto del suelo para buscar algo en la mochila de la chica. Sarada de apoco comenzaba a despabilarse._

.-¡Aquí esta!, ¡Y mira , tu noviecito te llama!.- _le dijo la pelirroja a una Azabache nerviosa._

_Karin sostenía el teléfono de la chica, este...vibrando por la llamada, la colgó y comenzó a buscar en galería de fotos._

_Aquí__ esta, pensó ella al encontrar lo que __buscaba. mientras le daba a la opción de "borrar"._

.-Listo, te has quedado sin pruebas, chica lista...¿Pero sabes que?.- _dijo karin, moviendo el teléfono de Sarada._

.-¡A la mierda tu teléfono! .- Karin_ estrello el objeto en la pared._

.-¡No!.- grito ella.

.-¡Lárgate a tu escondite, pequeña cucaracha!.- _La mujer le dijo a la joven._

_Sarada, con las pocas fuerzas que tenia, se dirigió lo mas rápido posible hacia arriba, para llegar a su habitación._

.-Asi me gusta niña, que me obedezcan, ¿Viste eso, Sakura?, Salio idéntica a ti, son un par de lloronas.- _se burlaba karin, Dirigiendo sus palabras hacia el retrato de una joven y bella ojijade._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Mientras tanto... en la casa de los Uzumaki, la familia cenaba en armonía, cuando el hijo mayor de esta, decidió contar la gran noticia a sus padres._

.-Mama, papa...Sarada vendrá mañana a cenar con nosotros- _exclamo sonriente el rubio._

.-¿Enserio, Boruto?, ¡Eso es genial-ttebayo!- _exclamo su padre, Uzumaki Naruto._

.-Me alegro de que lograras convencer a Sarada-chan , hijo.- _le felicito su madre, Hyuga Hinata._

.-¡Tengo muchas cosas que contarle a Sarada-chan!.-_ decía una peliazul con tiernos bigotes en sus mejillas, su hermana menor... Uzumaki Himawari._

.-Si, lose...Aunque...hace rato trato de llamarla y no responde.- _dijo Bolt._

.-Tal vez esta ocupada en algo, hijo...No le presiones tampoco.- _aconsejo su madre._

.-Por cierto Boruto...¿Que te paso en el rostro?.- _Pregunto su padre._

.-Pues...yo.—_Que se me ocurra algo bueno-ttebasa._—

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_De nuevo__...ella lloraba, Cuando por fin sentía que su dolor se iría, este volvía._

_**¿Seré feliz algún día? **_

_Tal vez lo que le proponía Boruto simplemente era un sueño inexistente, algo que nunca sucedería...Y denuevo._

_**¿Donde se encontraba su padre?**_

_Volvió a su triste rutina._

_**Llorar.**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**¡Hola, aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo, Como verán, Karin si sabia quien los había descubierto aquel día, La típica frase de Sakura y que también usa Sarada, la delato. Recuerden...Después de la tormenta , viene el arco iris. Como siempre, si gustan dejarme sus opiniones con respecto al capitulo, Saben por que medio realizarlo c: , Adiós y...¡Gracias por leer!**_


	6. Chapter six

.-Soledad en la Oscuridad-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Aclaraciones:_

_* |NARUTO pertenece a Kishimoto Masashi|_

_*Pero...la Historia a Galilea|_

_.-.-.-.-.-_

_Chapter Six_

_Si cuando ella tenia doce años, alguien le hubiera dicho: "Te casaras con Sasuke-kun" , realmente no se lo hubiese creído._

_Haruno Sakura, o ahora mas bien conocida como "Uchiha Sakura" , se encontraba sentada en una mecedora de su patio, teniendo la bella vista del ocaso, con el color del cielo de un tenue color rosa, azul, morado y naranja, era simplemente hermoso. Su esposo aun no llegaba de su oficio, ella lo esperaba , hoy había sido su día de descanso en el hospital, cuando Sasuke llegara a su hogar, ella tenia algo importante que decirle._

_Una oleada de viento movió sutilmente sus hebras rosadas, y ella se dispuso a recordar los momentos mas felices que había tenido estos tiempos._

_._

_._

_"Sakura...¿Quieres casarte conmigo?".- dijo Sasuke, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas._

_En ese momento, estaba tan sorprendida que ni siquiera había contestado, se quedo muda._

_Simplemente ese momento lo veía muy, muy lejano._

_¿Sakura?.- Inquirió Sasuke, moviendo sus cejas de manera interrogatoria._

_Definitivamente ese no era un sueño, __**Era la realidad.**_

_.-¡S-si , Claro que acepto Sasuke-kun! .- A su vez, la joven se abalanzaba al muchacho, abrazándolo, y sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo, se dieron un fugaz beso, A la luz de la luna... en un lugar muy especial para Sasuke, un muelle con vista a un gran lago._

_.-Seremos realmente felices, Sakura.- dijo el chico._

_.-De eso no tengo duda Sasuke-kun._

_.-.-.-.-._

_Meses mas tarde, se celebro la boda._

_Sakura no podria estar mas feliz con eso, estar junto al hombre que ella amaba desde niña _

_Y que ella sabia que ahora sus sentimientos eran mutuos, ella seria feliz junto a el , por el resto de su vida._

_**Hasta que la muerte los separe.**_

_Todos sus amigos estaban entusiasmados con la celebración._

_.-¡Te vez realmente linda, frentona!.-Exclamo Ino, su mejor amiga, ambas compartían una peculiar amistad con toques de rivalidad._

_.-Sakura-san , felicidades.-Dijo una tímida Hinata, la Hyuga fue la primera en casarse, siendo ahora la esposa de Uzumaki Naruto._

_.-Gracias a todos.-dijo Sakura casi rebosando lagrimas._

_.-¡No llores, Sakura! , se arruinara tu maquillaje, y el mio también, ¡Porque voy a llorar!.- chillo la Yamanaka, quien era prometida de el joven pintor, Sai._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Todos ya se encontraban dentro del recinto, ella aun no entraba, y cuando lo hiciera, sentía que se desmayaría ahí mismo._

_-.-.-_

_Avanzo a paso lento, no sabia si mirar al suelo, o al techo._

_Ella sintió cada mirada posada en ella, levanto su vista para mirar a su prometido _—_Y a pocos minutos de ser su esposo_—

_Ambos se miraron, con tanta intensidad, que Sakura solo caminaba, sin fijarse por donde pisaba._

_**Ella solo quería estar a su lado.**_

_Sasuke se encontraba nervioso, aunque lo disimulara con un rostro de seriedad, no sabia realmente que hacer._

_Al mirar a su prometida entrar por el gran salón, con ese vestuario tradicional, con un ligero toque de maquillaje que hacia destacar mas su belleza natural._

_**Era realmente afortunado al tener a Sakura por el resto de sus días.**_

_Ella le dedico una sonrisa tímida, el le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa de medio lado._

_Minutos mas tarde, después de recitar al pie de la letra los votos, era el momento de anunciarlos oficialmente, marido y mujer._

_.-Uchiha Sasuke, ¿Aceptas como esposa a Haruno Sakura, para amarla y respetarla el resto de tus dias?_

_**.-Acepto**_

_.-Haruno Sakura, ¿Aceptas a este hombre como esposo?_

_**.-Acepto.**_

_.-Sin mas, los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia._

_Sasuke levanto lentamente el velo de Sakura, inclinándose hacia ella, y sellar con un beso ese momento._

_Todos los testigos se levantaron de sus asientos, aplaudiendo, sonriendo y compartiendo junto a los protagonistas tan bello y único momento._

_"Si tú y yo estuviéramos juntos... seguro que no te arrepentirías, viviríamos felices cada día, finalmente encontraríamos la felicidad... "_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Ya en el lugar donde se celebraría la fiesta por los recién casados. Un rubio se acerco al Azabache._

_.-¡Felicidades Sasuke-teme!_

_El Uzumaki se abalanzaba hacia el pelinegro, posicionando su brazo en el hombro de su compañero._

.-Oye , tranquilo usuratonkachi.- _se quejaba Sasuke._

.-Ya que te encuentro, y estamos solos.-_dijo naruto.- _Si me llego a enterar de que Sakura-chan vuelve a llorar por ti, te corto los cojones...¿Entendiste -Teme? _.- Declaro el joven, con un rostro de seriedad, dando a entender que aquello que decía, iba enserio._

.-Sabes que no me gusta verla llorar, Haré lo que este en mi alcance para no volverla a hacerla sufrir, Tratare de hacerla feliz **Siempre.**

**.-**Eso espero, estoy muy feliz por ustedes Sasuke.

.-Hmp.-_ Sasuke dio una sonrisa de medio lado, finalizando la conversación por ese día con su **m**__**ejor amigo.**_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Un ruido de una puerta abriéndose distrajo a Sakura de sus recuerdos, ella ya sabia quien había llegado._

_.-_Estoy en casa , Sakura_.- dijo su esposo, a unas cuantas habitaciones de distancia._

.-Estoy aquí, Sasuke-kun.

_Era hora, tenia que contarle la gran noticia , lentamente se incorporo del asiento, para sonreír y acariciar suavemente su aun plano vientre._

_**Seremos realmente felices los tres.**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Ella veía una felicidad inalcanzable, el prometió traerla devuelta, lo único que ella tenia que hacer es creer, ¿Como podía creer, si lo que la vida le había demostrado, la dejaba con nulas esperanzas?_

_Avanzaba un paso, retrocedía dos. Dejándola como siempre en ese mismo lugar vació. _

_**En una soledad en la oscuridad.**_

_Abrí__ los ojos lentamente, ¿Que hora seria?_

_Me incorpore de a poco. Detuve el acto, ya que un dolor abdominal me daba aun molestia._

_Un ardor comenzó a sentirse en mi mejilla, al tocarla sentí una textura seca, y que de a poco se retiraba, mire mi mano y vi que aquella textura era de un color tinto._

_Sangre seca._

_Denuevo reanude la acción de incorporarme, ignorando la punzada de dolor, dirigiéndome al espejo para observar mejor la herida._

_En la mejilla donde recibí la bofetada de Karin, me encontré con tres rasguños, tan profundos eran, que lograron sacarme sangre, no me había percatado de eso, ya que estaba tan cansada , que realmente no le di importancia al dolor._

_Trate de buscar mi teléfono aun lado de mi cama, y a los pocos minutos recordé que Karin lo había hecho trizas._

_**Maldita sea.**_

_Busque otro reloj por toda la casa, hasta que lo encontré en la cocina._

_Con mirada aburrida mire la hora._

.-Cuatro y un cuarto para ser las cinco de la tarde_.- Dije_

.-¡¿Cuatro y un Cuarto!?

_¿Tanto había dormido? _

_¿Que tenia Karin en las uñas?, ¿Sedante?_

—**Solo espero que no me contagiara alguna enfermedad ****venérea**—

_Entonces , no había ido a la escuela. No era como si se perdiera de mucho._

_Pero, olvidaba algo, ¿Un asunto importante? , ¿Iría a una parte esa noche? , No recordaba._

Tratare de desinfectar la herida y tomar algo para el dolor.- _hablo para si misma Sarada._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Por otro lado, un rubio se encontraba preocupado, ese día su amiga no había asistido a clases, ¿Le habrá ocurrido algo?- pensó._

.-Pienso que te preocupas por nada, hay muchas cosas por las que una chica no asiste a clase.- _le decía Chouchou, mejor amiga de la chica._

.-¡Es diferente! , Sarada es muy diferente, no es como el resto de las chicas.- _exclamaba Bolt._

.-¿Me estas llamando ordinaria?.-_ pregunto Chouchou, con un brillo asesino en los ojos._

.-¡Hey, tranquila!.-comento nervioso el chico,-_ Es muy raro que ella falte, eso es todo._

.-Si tanto te preocupa, ¿Porque no le llamas?.- _Aconsejo la morena._

.-¿Crees que no lo e hecho?, ¡Van cincuenta y siete veces que la llamo desde ayer_!.- exclamo el joven._

.-¡Joder, hombre! , ¿Estas paranoico, o que?, en ese caso comprendo a Sarada, pareces parásito.

.-¡Me preocupo por ella!

.-Dame su numero, a mi si me contestara la llamada.- _dijo triunfante la Akimichi._

.-Vale, es: xxxx xx xx xx

.-Esta llamando, en un momento contesta.- _comento la joven , dirigiéndole un guiño al rubio. El solo giraba los ojos._

.-¡¿EHH?! .- _Chillo chouchou, incrédula por que la Uchiha tampoco había tomado la llamada._

.-¡Te lo dije!.- _corroboro Bolt._

.-¡De-debe ser que aquí no hay recepción!.- _trato de excusarse la morena._

.-¡Tienes todos los pilares que indican la buena recepción, no me jodas!.-_ se defendió Boruto, no cayendo ante el engaño de su compañera._

.-Tsk, tal vez este ocupada, ademas...¿No ira a cenar a tu casa? , ahí le preguntas por que no atendía el teléfono, no seas maricón_.- reprendió la chica._

.-Oye, tampoco es para que me digas asi.-_ contesto molesto._

.-Pues no actúes así, y mueve el culo, que aun nos restan clases.- _exclamo Chouchou._

_**Creo que jamas conocería a una chica tan lengua suelta como Chouchou**__.- pensaba el Uzumaki._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Decidí__ vestirme con un pantalón oscuro, unas zapatillas deportivas y un cómodo suéter morado._

_Me encontraba mirando la ventana, parecía que llovería ya que, miraba como las hojas de los arboles se movían sin cesar, las aves también lo hacían, nubes grisáceas se expandían a lo ancho del cielo, y el horizonte mostraba una débil luz del sol._

.-A esta hora ya debería de haber salido del instituto_.- dijo Sarada._

_Dio un largo suspiro, su estancia estaba tan fría, decidió abrir la ventana, tal vez cambiaría algo._

_Al abrirla, una gran oleada de viento penetro el lugar, con un toque de olor a humedad, a lluvia, tal vez las gotas no tardarían en aparecer._

_Atravesó__ la ventana, para sentarse en el pequeño techo que había ahí, era el techo de la cochera. Era lindo mirar la luz de la luna desde ese lugar, cuando ella era mas pequeña, ella le pedía a su padre que le leyera un cuento, el lo hacia , ya que su madre se encontraba durmiendo, el secreto de ambos, era pasar tiempos juntos en la noche._

_.-.-.-._

_.-Y todos fueron felices, fin.- concluyo el cuento elegido por su hija, al no escuchar repuesta, comprobó si ella se encontraba sumida en los sueños._

_Observo como los parpados de la pequeña temblaban, percatándose de que ella aun estaba despierta._

_.-Yase que estas despierta, pequeña listilla.- comento Sasuke, con una media sonrisa._

_.-Aun no tengo sueño papa.- comento sonriente la niña, mientras se incorporaba._

_.-Entiendo, aun es temprano, pero si tu madre se da cuenta que aun no estas dormida, se pondrá furiosa.- Comento el joven padre a su primogénita._

_.-Y si...¿No le contamos que dormimos un poco tarde?, no se dará cuenta papa.- dijo la azabache, inflando sus mofletes._

_A Sasuke le pareció tierno ese gesto de su pequeña, le recordaba cuando su mujer lo hacia._

_.-¿Un secreto, eh? .-Inquirió Sasuke, dedicándole media sonrisa._

_.-¡Si! .-Exclamo la pequeña Sarada._

_.-Hmp, vale pero... Baja la voz, si no, llamaremos la atención de mama._

_.-Esta bien.- susurro a lo bajo la niña._

_El azabache, se levanto de su asiento para dirigirse a la ventana de la habitación, al abrirla, noto que afuera hacia algo de viento, así que...Rápidamente busco en los cajones de la niña, la prenda que necesitaba._

_.-Deja te pongo el abrigo.- le decía el hombre a su hija, mientras delicadamente se lo colocaba.- No quiero que pesques un resfriado, o descubrirán nuestro secreto._

_.-De acuerdo, papa._

_Terminando su labor, de ponerle la prenda. Cargo a la pequeña en su espalda, mientras se dirigía a la ventana._

_Ya abierta, atravesó el hueco, por suerte...Era demasiado ancho como para que cupiesen ambos._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Sasuke dejo que su hija bajara, para que tomara asiento a su lado._

_.-Mira papa, ¡Que bonita! .- decía la menor a la Luna, con una tierna sonrisa._

_.-No tanto como tu, Sarada.- le respondió el , mirando como la niña se sonrojaba y mostraba una sonrisa tímida._

_.-Mama también lo es.-le afirmaba Sarada._

_.-Sakura lo es, Ella es la razón por la que tu eres una niña muy bella.- _—_Alagaba el Uchiha a su hija, con ella también podía tener una alta confianza en comentar cosas tiernas, sin sentir una pizca de timidez._—

_.-Papa, eres el mejor.- Menciono la pequeña Uchiha._

_.-Ustedes dos son la razón que lo sea, Sarada.- le declaro._

_._

_._

_Mas tarde, el se encontraba arropando a su hija entre las sabanas, ella por fin había dormido._

_El la contemplaba, miraba la linda sonrisa que la pequeña tenia en su pálido rostro._

_**Ella era perfecta.**_

_Sin duda alguna, ser el padre de esa criatura, era lo que mas le hacia feliz, eso... Y estar al lado de una bella mujer que lo amaba , que lo amaría __**Siempre.**_

_.-Que tengas lindos sueños, Sarada.- le dijo , mientras dejaba un tierno beso en la frente de ella._

_Sin mas, se retiro de la estancia...dejando descansar a la pequeña princesa de la familia._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_.-Hmp...Supongo que todo cambio.- dijo a lo bajo la joven Uchiha._

_Un fuerte pitido la distrajo, y cuando se dispuso a observar a su alrededor, concluyo que aquel sonido era para llamar su atención._

_.-¡Hey, Sarada! .- gritaba un rubio.- ¿Recuerdas que pasaría por ti , para que fueras a cenar con nosotros? .- Volvió a llamar Boruto a la Chica._

_**La cena, se había olvidado por completo.**_

_Realmente tenia pocos ánimos de ir a pasar tiempo con personas, pero a la vez ella tenia ese compromiso, y ella no lo rompería. _

_Lo que quería Karin, es hacerla sentir la peor mierda del mundo, no le daría el gusto...demostraría que ella podía apañárselas sola, y con la frente en alto._

_Decidió__ volver a entrar a su habitación, cerrar la ventana, y descender al primer piso para salir por la gran puerta principal._

_Al salir, Boruto estaba apoyado en la puerta del copiloto, esperando por ella._

_.-Por fin bajas.- le dijo el chico sonriente.- Entra al auto, parece que lloverá._

_.-Seguro.- respondió ella, mientras entraba al automóvil._

_Ya rumbo a la mansión Uzumaki, Boruto decidió preguntarle el porque no contestaba sus llamadas._

_.-Mi teléfono se averió.- respondió seria , Sarada._

_.-¿Y esos rasguños en tu rostro, que te ocurrió?.- insistió el chico._

_.-Luego te cuento, ¿Iremos a cenar a tu casa, o a un interrogatorio?.- dijo un poco incomoda la joven._

_.-Tr-tranquila, ya llegamos, El viejo y mama están contentos por tu visita.-le declaro Bolt, que al instante salia del vehículo._

_Mientras el abría la puerta del copiloto para dejar que ella saliera, la joven azabache, no evito preguntarse..._

_¿Y si les cuento mi situación? , ¿Como se lo tomarían?._

_Agito su cabeza en manera de negación, mientras salia del coche._

_Ellos no entenderían._

_Ya , fuera del hogar del joven Bolt, ella observo la casa._

_Naruto-san y Hinata-san eran sus padrinos después de todo, ¿Debería contarles su situación?_

_¿Ella podría?_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Si el dolor entra en nuestras vidas, juntos lo superaremos._

_Mientras envejezcamos y lentamente cambiemos, podremos mirarnos a los ojos y saber que lo que tenemos juntos nunca desaparecerá._

_Con cada aliento que exhalemos crecerá nuestro amor._

_Sasuke miro a Sakura, ella suspiro , con un rostro completamente sonrojado._

—Sasuke-kun.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_¡Hola de nuevo! ,¿Sarada les contara la verdad a Hinata y Naruto? , ¿O evitaría que ellos se preocuparan innecesariamente? , Coméntenmelo en sus reviews, ¿Que hará Sasuke al respecto con la situación?._

_¡Gracias por leer, y hasta el próximo capitulo!._


	7. Chapter Seven

Soledad en la oscuridad

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Hola! , Aquí les traigo el Séptimo Capitulo de esta historia.

Espero sea de tu agrado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Sarada se encontraba dibujando, en su alcoba , acompañada de hojas de colores, escarchas y todo lo necesario para hacerle un regalo a su mama y papa._

_Esa mañana su madre estaba muy hiperactiva._

_Hablaba demasiado rápido, e incluso se le cayo la soda, y se excusaba de eso con una sonrisa._

**Muchas sonrisas.**

_**ooooooo**_

**.-**Pe-perdón Sarada, hoy estoy muy agitada.- Decía una Sonrojada joven pelirrosa.

.-¿Por qué mama?.

.-Es una sorpresa cariño, te lo diré cuando llegue papa. - respondió la mujer.

_**oooooo**_

_.-Para que mama este feliz, debe de ser una gran noticia_ , shānnarō. -Dijo Sarada, mientras tomaba el color rosa.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Un joven Azabache entraba a su hogar, quitándose la chaqueta, y aflojándose la corbata._

_Comenzó a escuchar unos pasos apresurados, ¿Sera Sarada? , ella siempre lo recibía prácticamente corriendo. Como los pasos que escuchaba._

_.-Estoy en casa.- Menciono Sasuke._

_.-¡Bienvenido a casa, Sasuke-kun!.- grito su esposa, que a su vez, se dirigía rápidamente, para colocarse de puntillas y darle un beso en la mejilla._

_.-¿Y Sarada?.- Preguntó el._

_.-Se encuentra arriba, ahora mismo la llamare, la cena esta lista.- anuncio ella, con una bella sonrisa._

_¿Qué me estará ocultando?.- Pensó el Azabache._

_.-.-.-.-.-._

_Ya , en el gran comedor, se encontraban tanto marido, como mujer...Esperando a su primogénita._

_Ya que la niña hizo acto de presencia en el lugar, camino hasta situarse en una silla justo enfrente de sus padres._

_.-Hola, papa.- Saludo la niña, con una tímida sonrisa._

_.-Hola Sarada, toma asiento para que cenes.- enuncio el Uchiha, correspondiéndole el lindo gesto._

_.-Bueno, ¡A cenar!.- Exclamó Sakura._

_Momentos mas tarde, la familia se encontraba charlando animadamente._

_.-¡Quisiera ser veterinaria mama!.- dijo la niña con una sonrisa._

_.-Es una bella profesión pero... eres alérgica a algunos.- Le respondió la joven madre a su hija._

_Sarada inflo los mofletes, cruzándose de brazos. Sasuke solo dejo escapar una pequeña risa._

_.-Papa, tu me dejaras ser veterinaria...¿Verdad? .- Miro la azabache con un brillo en sus ojos a su padre._

_.-Concuerdo con tu madre, puede resultarte dañino esa profesión,- Sarada agacho la mirada. - ¿Por qué no eres mejor doctora como tu mama, Sarada? .- La infante levanto la mirada, con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos ónix._

_.-¡Tienes razon! , seré doctora como mama, curare a la gente , a los niños.- Declaraba la pequeña Uchiha._

_Sasuke y Sakura asentían con todas las expectativas que su hija se proponía. _

_Hasta que..._

_.-También a los bebes...- Una idea cruzo por la mente de la pequeña.- ¡Bebes! , ¡Mama , quiero un hermanito! .- exclamo Sarada con una enorme sonrisa._

_La pareja abrió sus ojos de par en par, y a la vez...se sonrojaron intensamente._

_Sarada los miro curiosa._

_.-¿Mama, que ocurre? , ¿Tienen fiebre o algo?._

_.-N-no Sarada, estamos bien.- dijo Sasuke nervioso._

_.-¿Entonces no habrá problema con el encargo de mi hermanito, no?.- comento inocentemente Sarada._

_.-Lo tomaremos en cuenta, Sarada.- Le sonrió Sakura._

_**Claro que lo tenia en cuenta.**_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Después de leerle un cuento a su hija , Sasuke regreso a su habitación que compartía con su esposa._

_Ella se encontraba mirando al cielo despejado, con luna llena y bellas estrellas a su alrededor._

_.-¿En que piensas?.- le pregunto , llegando silenciosamente a su lado._

_.-En lo que Sarada dijo hace rato, Sasuke-kun._

_.-Ya veo, ¿Un hermano, eh?.- Sasuke dijo de manera burlona._

_.-Sasuke-kun...Yo...tengo que decirte algo.- declaro Sakura, con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas._

_¿Por qué se sentía tan nerviosa? , ya habia pasado con Sarada. Debería de estar acostumbrada._

_.-¿Qué sucede, Sakura?.- inquirió el azabache, preocupado._

_.-Veras...Es muy gracioso , ¿Sabes?.- comenzó ella, con una risilla nerviosa._

_Sasuke frunció el ceño._

_.-Sakura..._

_.-¡Esta bien!, es- estoy..._—_¡Tu puedes!.- se apoyaba así misma_—.

_.-Estoy embarazada, Sasuke-kun._

_Sasuke quedo sin habla, mientras sus ojos se expandían, e igualmente, el también tenia un sonrojo en sus mejillas._

_.-¿Es...Verdad?, ¿Sakura? , ¿No estas bromeando, verdad?.- Hablaba Sasuke._

_.-¡Claro que te digo la verdad! , ¿Crees que bromearía con eso?.- le respondía la pelirrosa con una sonrisa, ver a Sasuke en ese estado le resultaba muy tierno._

_El susodicho abrazo a Sakura, dando besos por sus mejillas, y finalmente en su boca._

_.-Seremos todavía mas felices.- articulaba Sakura._

_.-Sakura...Gracias por todo._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Boruto llamo a la puerta, esperaba que no demoraran tanto en abrirla, por que el cielo comenzaba oscurecerse _mas, y pequeñas gotas comenzaban a caer.

_Por el otro lado de la puerta, se escuchaban unos pasos._

_No tardaron demasiado para abrirla._

_Una mujer de largos y rectos cabellos azulados, y mirada amable, recibió a los jóvenes en el vestíbulo. Era la señora Hyuga Hinata, madre de Boruto._

_.-_Sarada-chan, me alegra mucho que pudieras visitarnos_.-Saludaba la mujer._

_.-Gracias, Hinata-san, yo también me alegro de acompañarlos._

_._-Has crecido mucho, incluso eres mas alta que yo_.- Hinata le sonreía.- _Vengan, pasen a la sala, ahí esta mas cálido, últimamente esta corriendo demasiado viento_. Comentaba la ojiperla, mientras los dirigía a la habitación._

.

.

.

_Ya entrando al gran salón, Hinata hablo._

_.-_Naruto-kun , Himawari-chan_ ,t_enemos visita.

_Naruto levanto la mirada, dejando al lado los papeles que revisaba, y Himawari dejo aun lado su laptop, para mirar a la visita._

_.-¡_Sarada!_.- exclamo el Uzumaki. - ¡_Sarada-chan!_ .- corroboro la peliazul._

_Himawari se levanto del sofá para atrapar a la azabache en un efusivo abrazo._

_.-_¡Me alegro que vinieras_!.- decía la la joven , _¡Tengo muchas cosas que contarte!_ .- continuaba Himawari sonriente mientras deshacía su abrazo._

.-Sarada, ¿Cómo has estado? .- Saludaba el hombre, dándole un corto abrazo a su ahijada.

.-Bien...Naruto-san, ¿Y ustedes como han estado?.- _preguntaba ella, con una tímida sonrisa._

.-Me alegro, nosotros también.-_le respondía con una sonrisa._

.-Charlen un rato, mientras la comida este lista.- _comento la Hyuga sonriente, saliendo de la habitación._

_Esa familia siempre era tan cálida._

_._

_._

.-Toma asiento Sarada, Bolt.- Proclamo Naruto, _que a la vez el se sentaba en el sillón de enfrente, junto a su hija._

_Ambos jovenes obedecieron, mirando al adulto._

.-¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela?, ¿Todo bien?.-_ cuestionaba el hombre._

.-Bien...Trato de destacar en eso.- respondia ella.

.-Seguro, siempre has sido buena en eso, no como Boruto.- _hablaba Naruto de manera animada._

.-Deja eso, viejo.- l_e reprochaba el chico._

.-Boruto se esfuerza.- _le defendía Sarada._

.-Seguro que lo hace-ttebayo.-_Aseguro el rubio_.- El esfuerzo es lo mas importante niños.-_declaraba el mayor._

_Sarada asentía a lo ultimo dicho por su padrino, y tenia razón, el esfuerzo y la dedicación deben ser constantes._

.-Sarada-chan, eres mucho mas linda que la otra vez que nos visitaste.- _le alagaba la Uzumaki._

.-Gr-gracias.- l_e respondía tímidamente la pelinegra._

.-Hmp, sigues siendo igual de teme.- _se burlaba bolt._

.-Y tu igual de dobe, usuratonkachi .- _contraatacaba Sarada._

_Cuando Naruto miro esa escena, recordó sus discusiones que tenia con su mejor amigo, y "Rival"_

.

—_¡Siempre eres así, Sasuke-teme!_

_.-¡Y tu siempre eres un dobe, usuratonkachi!_—

.

_**Definitivamente esos niños, eran sus hijos.**_

_.-_Bueno, ¡Pues tu...!.-_gritaba Boruto._

_._-¡Boruto...A las chicas no se les insulta!_.- reprendía el padre._

_.-_¡Como sea!_ .- gritaba de nuevo el chico._

.-He llegado a la conclusión de que ustedes se gustan, ya saben...los que pelean se desean , ¿No?.-_ opinaba Himawari con una sonrisa._

_Naruto soltó una sonora carcajada._

.-Supongo que tienes razon , Himawari_.-Le respondía su padre._

_.-_¡Es falso! _.- declaraban sincronizadamente ambos jóvenes. Con un rostro totalmente rojizo._

_.-_Vale...Tranquilos chicos._\- decía Naruto, con una sonrisa divertida._

—_Después de eso, continuaron con mas agradables conversaciones, Boruto miraba como Sarada poco a poco recobraba confianza, Hablaba mas relajada, incluso sonreía mas, Seguro que lograría que ella fuese feliz de nuevo_—

_.-_La cena esta lista, vengan al comedor._.-Entro Hinata, llamándolos._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Mientras estaban en el comedor, degustando la cena elaborada por Hinata, Sarada pensaba en lo diferente que se sentía al estar con ellos, que en su casa._

_Ese lugar era demasiado cálido, su hogar era demasiado frio._

_Por un momento, sintió un poco de envidia de Bolt, el tenia prácticamente todo, y ella..._

_Bajo la mirada inconscientemente, se estaba deprimiendo un poco._

_._-Hey, ¿Estas bien_?.- pregunto Boruto_

_.-¿_Hum?, oh...Si _\- respondió ella._

_.-_Gracias por la cena Mama, iré a dormi_r.-decía Himawari.- _Buenas noches a todos, Sarada-chan, ven mas seguido_.- dicho esto le dio un corto abrazo._

_.-_Tratare de hacerlo._\- contesto la joven._

_Himawari asintió, perdiéndose por el pasillo, rumbo a su habitación._

_._

_Mientras los restantes continuaban su conversación, ella ya no escuchaba nada, solo sus voces levemente, solo escuchaba sus propio pensamientos._

_**Seria realmente estupendo sentirse feliz todos los días. **_

_**.**__-¿_Sarada, ocurre algo?_.- Pregunto Naruto, dirigiéndose a ella._

_Boruto y Hinata la miraban expectantes._

_.-_N-no, ocurre nada, Naruto-san_.- le respondía con un tono de voz un poco bajo, pero audible ._

_._-¿Segura? , desde hace rato te he pillado un poco, triste_.- continuaba el._

_**¿Su cara de "tengo vida miserable", se notaba mucho?**_

_.-_No ocurre nada._\- le dijo firmemente._

_.-_De acuerdo, ¿Cómo esta tu padre? , ¿Todo esta bien?_.- aun reanudaba sus preguntas._

_**Padre**_

_**Su padre y ella...**_

_**¿Fingiría por mas tiempo su dolor?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Sarada tardo demasiado tiempo en responder la pregunta._

_Era obvio que mentiría._

_.-_Todo esta de maravilla, Naruto-san_.- contesto con una sonrisa falsa._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_¿Cómo están? , perdón por haber tardado un poco en traer el nuevo capitulo, y si salió corto, no eh tenido tiempo, y a veces juego en la play y se me va D: , ¿Qué les pareció este capitulo? , respóndanme en sus reviews._

_Sin mas, Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima._

_.-_


	8. Chapter eight

**.-Soledad en la Oscuridad-.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aclaraciones:

* |NARUTO pertenece a Kishimoto Masashi|

*Pero...la Historia a Galilea|

.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter eight.

_Sakura realmente no podía estar mas feliz, ¡Nuevamente estaba embarazada! , había asistido a hacerse un ultrasonido, ahí miro la pequeña circunferencia que seria su bebe, le habia contando a su pequeña hija la gran noticia, y como era de esperarse, ella se puso realmente contenta._

_.-¡Son los mejores padres del mundo!, ¡Tendré un hermanito!.- exclamaba la pequeña, dando saltos en su cama._

_.-Seguro cariño, pero tendrás que cuidarlo muy bien nena .-decía Sakura._

_.-¡Claro!, ¡Siempre estaré a su lado!, ¡Ya veras, mama!.- le contestaba una sonriente Sarada._

_._

_._

_Le había contando a todos sus amigos, a Ino como primer lugar._

_.-¡Frentona!, ¿No pierdes el tiempo,eh?.-le comentaba picaramente la rubia._

_.-Bu-bueno, no era algo que me esperaba, ¿Sabes?.- respondía una sonrojada Sakura._

_.-Espero ser la bella madrina de ese pequeño, Sakura.-declaraba la Yamanaka._

_.-Tenlo por hecho, cerda._

_._

_._

_Con Naruto y Hinata, fueron realmente abrazos._

_.-¡Sakura-chan!, ¡Estoy muy feliz por ustedes-ttebayo!.- decía Naruto dándole un abrazo._

_.-Felicidades de nuevo, Sakura-san.-mencionaba Hinata._

_.-Apuesto que será gran amigo de Himawari.- afirmaba el Uzumaki._

_.-Seguro, Naruto._

_._

_._

_Su embarazo era una etapa realmente hermosa, solo que...era un poco extraño._

_Su periodo si se había suspendido, ella compro ese test de embarazo, y salió positivo obviamente._

_Lo extraño es que no tenia las nauseas matutinas, ni los dichosos antojos._

_Su vientre había crecido un poco, lo raro en la situación era que ella tenia cinco meses de embarazo, y su barriga no lo parecía, mas bien mostraba una de tres meses, como si...estuviese pausado o algo así._

_.-¿Estaría confundiendo su situación?_

_No, no era posible, incluso el medico le afirmo que ella esperaba un bebe, no pregunto por el sexo de este, porque quería que fuese una sorpresa._

_Dentro de ella si había vida, de eso ella no tenia duda._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Tras la sonrisa falsa que le dedico Sarada a Naruto, el ambiente comenzó a ser mas y mas tenso, Hinata la miraba, sus ojos perlas notaban la falsedad de sus palabras, pero no comento nada al respecto._

_Sarada, de manera nerviosa, miro a su alrededor, miro como su acompañantes la observaban , analizándola._

_Miro a Boruto._

—_En sus orbes azules, mirándola con una ceja enarcada, aquellos ojos le decían_.-** ¡No mientas!.**

_Ella le contesto con una mirada._-** ¡No ayudas!.**—

_Naruto se limitaba a analizar las palabras dichas por la joven. Algo...muy en fondo de el, noto que nada estaba bien con respecto a Sasuke._

_Su boca podría decir que su mundo era de maravilla, pero sus ojos mostraban sufrimiento._

_La sonrisa que ella le mostro, ya la había visto hace mucho tiempo._

—_¡Sakura-chan! , ¿Por qué son tan orgullosos tu y Sasuke?, ¡Ustedes dos...!_

_.-Estoy bien, Naruto...no te preocupes.- le dijo Sakura, con una sonrisa._—

_**Una sonrisa Falsa**_

_No hay duda de que Sakura-chan y Sarada sean madre e hija, se que ella me miente, porque finge una sonrisa como ella lo hacia._

_._

.-Sarada, ¿Hay algo que me estas ocultando?.- _cuestiono Naruto._

_Sarada comenzó a ponerse mas y mas nerviosa, ¿Habra notado su engaño?._

.-No le oculto nada, Naruto-san.-_contesto ella, sus manos comenzaron a sudar_.

.-Sarada, te diré esto, porque me preocupo por ti...¿Hay algo que este ocurriéndote en casa?.-_inquirió el._

_¿Qué si algo le ocurría?, Claro que si._

.-Yo...nose a donde quiere llegar.-_ contesto la joven , bajando la mirada._

.-A donde quiero llegar, es el motivo por el que sufres.-_ le respondió el, con una expresión de seriedad absoluta._

_¡Lo descubrió!.- pensó Boruto sorprendido._

_Sarada solo se limito a abrir sus ojos, en un gesto de incredulidad._

_¿En serio llego rápido a esa conclusión?, Naruto-san nunca mostro esa faceta, el siempre se mostro despreocupado, a veces no notaba muchas cosas, ¡Incluso no se había percatado que Boruto casi perdía el año en la secundaria! , y solo le costo un par de minutos, deducir la situación en la que ella se encontraba. Simplemente le costaba creerlo._

_.-Naruto-kun, me parece que es demasiado pronto como para que hagas afirmaciones tan solidas, tienes razón con que Sarada-chan esta un poco triste, pero tal vez ella tuvo un mal día en la escuela, ¿No, Sarada-chan?.- decía Hinata con tono de preocupación._

_Sarada solo guardaba silencio._

.-Sarada...yo creo que...deberías de comentarle a mi padre y madre lo que te sucede.-_le decía el chico a ella._

.-Sarada, si tienes algo importante que decirnos, algo que te incomode, no dudes en contárnoslo, nosotros somos tus padrinos, y amigos de tus padres, eres libre de comentarnos tu situación.-_declaro Naruto._

_Hinata, quien comenzaba a inquietarse con el asunto, decidio animar a la chica, preocupada de la gravedad que posiblemente tuviese el asunto._

.-Como tus padrinos, nuestro deber también es velar por ti, nosotros podemos apoyarte en todo, Sarada-chan.- _le afirmaba Hinata._

_Sarada pensó por un largo rato su decisión, ¿Contarles seria buena idea?, ellos realmente estaban preocupados por su bienestar, tal vez ellos también la ayudarían a salir de ese agujero oscuro. Confiaría en ellos._

_._

.-Esta bien, les contare.-_asintió Sarada levantando su mirada para encararlos._

_Ellos se mostraban expectantes a cualquier cosa que les tuviese que contar_.

.-Me parece perfecto.-le decía naruto con una sonrisa satisfecha.-¿Por donde quieres comenzar?.- _le pregunto._

.-Quiero comenzar con el fallecimiento de mi madre.

_Ambos adultos, la miraron nuevamente, aquello que les debía de contar tenia que_

_ser sumamente difícil de contar, ellos escucharían todo lo que ella diría_.

_._-Puedes comenzar, escucharemos atentamente lo que nos digas, no excluyas ninguna palabra._\- le comento el adulto._

_Sarada nuevamente asintió, y comenzó a hablar._

.-Hace nueve años, cuando mama se fue...Mi vida realmente cambio...Ya no era nada igual, mi hogar , ni siquiera merece ser llamado hogar, todo es frio, no hay calidez. No hay nadie.-_decía la Uchiha_

.- Desde ese dia, Papa es distante conmigo, no me llama, no me procuraba, solo se la pasaba encerrado en su despacho, oh en su habitación, Tampoco iba a las reuniones de padres, donde tenia que recoger mi boleta de calificaciones, yo estaba triste con lo sucedido con mi Madre, pero...estaba realmente agradecida con saber que tenia a mi padre aun conmigo.-_ decía con una sonrisa Sarada, Mientras daba una breve pausa para mirarlos._

.-Por favor, continua Sarada-chan, somos todo oídos.-_le decía una Ojiperla con una sonrisa dulce._

_Sarada reanudo, Mientras bajaba su mirada con tristeza._

.-Mi padre y yo...el prácticamente se fue cuando yo era niña, cuando mama se fue, realmente estoy sola, a veces, a veces siento que... finge que yo no existo, no se porque, pero...me duele ¿Sabe?, me duele su indiferencia que tiene conmigo.-_continuaba_ _la Azabache, con sus ojos comenzando a arder._

_Naruto comenzó a sentir algo de tristeza, no le gustaba mirar en ese estado a las personas._

_Hinata se sintió identificada con lo que la joven estaba pasando, ella había sufrido ese estado de "abandono" por parte de su padre._

.-He estado demasiado sola todo este tiempo, apenas veo a mi padre, desde niña siento que el también falleció, y aquel que a veces veo en mi casa, es un simple fantasma, si cuento con mis dedos las veces que lo veo al mes, me sobran incluso, se supone que juntos debíamos afrontar nuestra situación , no alejarnos mutuamente.- _decía Sarada, quien comenzaba a sollozar_.- Yo estimo demasiado a Papa, pero...el también me lastima demasiado, no es justo, Yo nose... que hacer realmente...

_Hinata, que sin pensarlo, comenzó a llorar a la par de Sarada, sus palabras la conmovieron , haciéndole recordar su infancia._

_La mujer se puso de pie, para dirigirse a abrazar a la azabache, reconfortándola._

.-Yo...yo también se del dolor de perder a mi madre a muy temprana edad, es una pesadilla, igualmente comprendo tu sufrimiento al no tener a tu padre estando a tu lado, a dejarte sola, mi padre también me evitaba, siempre, a veces creía que tal vez me odiaba , Me sentía tan sola.-_ le decia la Hyuga, mientras la abrazaba._

_Sarada comenzó a preguntarse, ¿Cómo es que se libero de aquella situación tormentosa?, ¿Cómo es que hoy en dia aquella mujer era realmente feliz?._

.-Hi-Hinata-san, ¿C-como logro...?._-mascullaba Sarada sobre el hombro de la mujer._

.-¿Cómo logre que, cariño?.-

.-¿Cómo logro ser...feliz?.-_le dijo tímidamente_

.-Conocí a Naruto-kun.-_declaro_. -Su sonrisa me rescato, también tenia grandes amigos, los cuales yo podía contar con ellos.

_**Amigos**_

_Sarada comenzó a pensar que realmente no estaba sola en este mundo, había personas que realmente la apreciaban, Naruto-san, Hinata-san, Tsunade-san, Boruto y los demás._

_Hinata se retiro suavemente, para posicionarse nuevamente al lado de su esposo._

.-Como veras, hay muchas personas que no preocupamos por ti, no estas del todo sola en este mundo, claro que también necesitas a tu padre, eso se solucionara, te lo aseguro, nunca pierdas la fe en que serás realmente feliz, deberás.-_decía Naruto._

.-Sarada, ¿Hay algo mas que nos quieras contar?, ¿Algo respecto a tu herida?.-_menciono Bolt._

_La herida, claro...lo único que faltaba, Karin...Ellos al fin y acabo la estaban ayudando, Karin era una parte de sus problemas._

.-Seguro, aun falta algo mas.

_Los demás la miraron atentamente._

.-Hay una persona de quien les quiero contar, y esta relacionada con mi padre.-_dijo la chica __fríamente, mientras se limpiaba el resto de sus lagrimas._

.-¿De quien se trata, Sarada?.-_inquirió Naruto._

.-Uzumaki, Karin.- _confeso, mirando fijamente a su padrino._

_._

_._

_"__Una sonrisa es la mejor forma de afrontar las situaciones difíciles; incluso si es falsa"_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_¡Hola! , e aquí el Octavo capitulo!._

_¿Cómo creen que reaccionen Naruto y Hinata tras lo que les cuente Sarada?_

_¿Qué les pareció este capitulo?_

_¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!_


	9. Chapter Nine

**.-Soledad en la Oscuridad-.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aclaraciones:

* |NARUTO pertenece a Kishimoto Masashi|

*Pero...la Historia a Galilea|

.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter Nine.-

Algo estaba raro con su bebe, Primero su bebe no parecía crecer en su vientre, se sentía enferma, y con dolores, se desmayaba constantemente , ¿Qué le ocurría? .

.-Sakura, te ves mal.- le decía su antigua maestra.

Todos notaban que algo raro sucedía con ella.

¿Qué le pasaba?.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

_.-¿Uzumaki Karin?, ¿Qué tenia que ver ella en esto? , Desde luego la conocía, era una de las que acosaban a Sasuke en la preparatoria, Gritaba a cada rato que ella y Sasuke estaban en una relación, Sakura-chan se entristecía cuando ella confesaba esas calumnias , pero...¿Sasuke realmente estaba en una relacion con ella?-pensaba Naruto._

.-La conozco.-_Confeso el Hombre._

.-¿La conoce?._-pregunto la Joven sorprendida._

.-Solía ser nuestra compañera en la preparatoria, pero el asunto no es si la conocemos, ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con tu padre, Sarada?_.- cuestiono nuevamente Naruto._

S_arada se mostro dubitativa ante la pregunta._

.-Tranquila Sarada, puedes contarnos todo.- a_nimo Boruto a a chica. Ella lo miro, y asintió._

.-Cuando se llevo acabo el final del funeral de Mama, cuando todos se habían ido, solo papa y yo quedamos en el lugar, Ella apareció.- _Decía la Azabache._\- Se acerco a Papa melosamente. Yo no decidí hacerle tanto caso, ya que, estaba frente la Lapida de Mama y...solo quería seguir recordándola.

.-Entiendo...continua.- c_omentaba su padrino, con atención_ .

.-Recuerdo que lo poco que la observe ese día, fue que me miro con unos ojos, con completa malicia, Luego...no estoy segura , mi vista estaba borrosa por las lagrimas, pero me pareció ver, que en la direccion donde se encontraba Mama, ella miraba ahí con una sonrisa.

_Naruto pensaba en lo cruel de ese gesto, y mas si va dirigido hacia un difunto, esa mujer de no debía tener escrúpulos, Decepcionante._

.-Después de ese día, ella frecuentaba mucho en visitarnos, Solo que Papa no le prestaba atención, solo iba a su habitación, y ella se quedaba esperando en el salón. Poco a poco se fue acercando por así decirlo, lo visitaba a diario. Tiempo después, cuando yo tenia Once años, prácticamente ya era su "Amiga", Salían mas a menudo. Cualquiera diría que ella es una gran persona por ayudar a un hombre viudo a no estar triste y solo, pero si lo miras detenidamente, esa mujer quiere hacer todo, menos ayudar.

_Hinata escuchaba atentamente a lo que decía la chica, ella también conocía a la mujer, frecuentaba a molestar a Sakura, ella siempre mantuvo la actitud de pasar desapercibida de los demás, para evitar meterse en conflictos con personas como Karin, ella sabia que esa clase de intenciones tenian , harían demasiado daño, con tal de cometer sus objetivos._

_Sarada decidió continuar con su relato._

_._-Ella , frente a papa fingía ser buena persona, Incuso, en mi cumpleaños , cuando cumplí nueve años, me obsequio unas gafas_.-contestaba la chica, mientras recordaba un dia en el que Tsunade le habia obsequiado otro par, ese mismo año._

_**Años antes.**_

_._-Karin-san también me regalo unos_.-comentaba la niña._

_._-Oh, ¿en serio? , no lo sabia querida, creo que...tendré que comprarte otra cosa._-decía la rubia, con una sonrisa._

.-No, esta bien...de hecho, me gustan mas los que usted me dio. Estos...los noto algo diferentes_.-mencionaba Sarada, analizando los lentes oscuros que le dio la amiga de su padre._

_._-¿Hum? , ¿Por qué raros?, déjame mirarlos._\- Tsunade se dirigió a donde estaba la azabache, para observar con mas detenimiento aquellos espejuelos._

_Comenzó a mirar a través de estos, toco la parte donde se ajustaba, y por ultimo toco un vidrio de estos._

_Ese vidrio estaba dañado._

_Si esa niña probablemente los usaba, corría el riesgo de lastimar mas sus ojos._

_¿Habrá sido ese error, Un despiste o malicia?_

_¿Esa mujer trataba de herirla?_

.-Sarada, creo que deberías usar los que yo te obsequie._\- comento la mujer, depositando en los desechos el par defectuoso._

_.-¿Eh? , ¿Por qué?.- cuestionaba la pelinegra._

.-Este par no funciona bien, puede dañar mas tus ojos...¿No queremos que eso suceda, verdad?._\- hablaba Tsunade._

_.-_Esta bien, de todos modos, me gustan mas los que tu me diste._\- confesaba la niña._

_.-E_s bueno escuchar eso_.-le contestaba la mujer._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_._-Esas gafas estaban dañadas, nose si me las regalo por maldad, o que tal vez ella se equivocara.-_ pronuncio Sarada._

_¿Cómo es que esa mujer se hubiese equivocado con las gafas, si ella también las usaba? , Se supone que ella ya tenia un previo conocimiento de los anteojos y sus cuidados, imposible equivocarse, ella tenia la intención de herirla indirectamente.- Naruto analizaba cada relato en silencio._

_.-_A Karin siempre le eh parecido un estorbo, de eso no tengo duda, No se lo que quiere, la atención de papa, tiene mas que yo en primer lugar, ella quiere deshacerse de mi._\- comentaba la Uchiha._

.-Sarada, ¿Qué crees que quiera Karin de tu Padre?_.-le pregunto Naruto._

_.-_Dinero._\- declaro ella._

.-¿Dinero?, ¿Por qué lo piensas, Sarada-chan?_.- cuestiono ahora , Hinata._

.-Si ella realmente estuviese enamorada de papa, ¿Usted cree que besaría a otro hombre? , ¿Ocultándose?.-_ Respondió , recordar eso, le hervía la sangre._

_Hinata quedo incrédula ante la situación._

_._-Estas diciendo, ¿Qué ella tiene a un amante?_.- inquiría el Uzumaki._

_._-Exactamente, yo y Boruto los vimos_.- corroboro la chica._

.-¿Hace cuanto del hecho?._\- Naruto, que a igual que su esposa, le resultaba increíble los hechos._

_._-Hace cuatro días, Papa...¡Incluso tomamos una fotografía!_.-exclamaba Bolt, mientras sacaba su teléfono para mostrar la imagen._

_Naruto, al mirar la foto...no sabia como reaccionar , ¿Qué debía hacer? , comenzó a frustrarse por como le veían la cara de idiota a su amigo, Lo mas curioso, ¿Los habrán descubierto? _

_._-¿Los descubrieron?._\- pregunto el mayor._

_._-No. Dijo Sonriente Bolt_, que al instante fue interrumpido por la chica._

_.-_Si, nos descubrieron_.- confeso ella, con la mirada apartada._

_Boruto no estaba enterado de eso, ¿Le habrá hecho algo aquella mujer?_

.-¿Te dijo algo, al enterarse?_.-cuestiono nuevamente Naruto._

_.-_Bueno, Ayer, a llegar a casa, ella me esperaba_.-declaro ella._

_._-¿Qué mas sucedió?_.- Boruto inquiria, mientras los dos adultos eran expectantes._

_.-_Ella...ella me dio una bofetada_.-confeso, y denuevo, el sentimiento de dolor, no el fisico...el que ella le causo insultándole._

_._-¡¿Como que te abofeteo?_!.- exclamo un Naruto colérico._

_Los demás en el salón quedaron atónitos al repentino cambio del hombre._

_._-Na-Naruto-kun, tranquilízate un poco_.- aconsejaba la mujer a su marido._

_._-¡No puedo! , Me es imposible creer que esa mujer tuviera el atrevimiento de ponerle un dedo encima!_ .- continuaba el._

_._-¡Papa!, ¡Tranquilo!, Sarada aun no termina._\- gritaba el chico._

_Naruto, quien aun se encontraba en ese estado, comprendió que la joven aun tenia mucho que contar, a duras penas volvio a tomar asiento y prestar atención a la chica._

_Sarada, al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su padrino, estaba dudosa en seguir contando mas, no queria que ellos se sintieran mal con respecto su situación, ella comenzó a quebrarse, en cualquier momento partiría en llanto._

_Solo unas lagrimas descendieron de su rostro._

.-Sarada-chan, cariño, no llores._\- le decia Hinata preocupada._

_.-_No, esta bien...llorar no es malo, ¿Sarada, quieres continuar?_.- decia Naruto, de manera tranquila._

_.-_Vamos, cuentanos Sarada_.- Bolt le murmuraba. Ella denuevo le asentia._

.-Cai al suelo...cuando yo queria levantarme, me propino una patada en el estomago_.- articulaba a duras penas la chica._

_Naruto solo cerro los ojos. Hinata los abria, y Boruto apretaba los puños._

_._-Me insultaba, insulto a mi madre...yo...Yo realmente quería defenderme, pero...no podia._-Explicaba ella._

_.-_Ella me amenazo diciendo que si le contaba a mi Padre, me asesinaba, y con el haría algo que no querría saberlo._\- Contaba con dolor .- _Hizo trizas mi teléfono, para que me quedara sin pruebas sobre la foto de ella y el hombre. Boruto, era mentira que mi teléfono se descompuso, eso fue lo que realmente paso_.- contesto, dirigiéndole la respuesta al chico que estaba a su lado._

.-Entiendo_. Murmuro el._

_._-¿Hay algo mas que tengas que contarnos?_.- Hablo Naruto, tratando de que su cabreo no se notara._

.-Es todo, Naruto-san_ .-declaro ella._

.-Bien_.- dijo el, ¿Qué mierda tenia Sasuke en la cabeza como para permitir eso? , El tenia que hablar con el, seriamente, lo haría abrir los ojos de una puta vez._

.-Sarada-chan, lo siento mucho , todo estará bien, lo prometemos._\- declaraba Hinata, retirandose las lagrimas que rebosaban sus ojos perla._

.-Gracias, Hinata-san, gracias por escucharme._\- agradecía ella con una triste sonrisa._

_Sarada era una niña que estaba herida, Sasuke también estaba herido, Ambos estaban heridos por la causa de Soledad._

_Sakura era la Luz de ambos._

.-Hablare con tu padre del asunto, Sarada_.- declaraba Naruto seriamente._

.-¿Ha-hablar? , ¿Qué le dirá?._\- cuestionaba la chica dudosamente._

_._-Le diré todo. El es tu padre de todos modos, el debe de estar al tanto de la situación.

.-El no lo va a escuchar, lo ignorara, como hace conmigo._\- decía tristemente Sarada._

.-Oh créeme, a mi me escuchara._\- contestaba con una sonrisa el Rubio adulto._

_**¡Mi voz retumbara sus tímpanos! **_

.-Te llevare personalmente a tu hogar Sarada, hablare con el Mañana_.- afirmo Naruto.- _Ninguna palabra con el de esta conversación, ¿De acuerdo?

.-De...acuerdo_.- respondió ella._

_._-Bien, Vamos._\- dicho esto, se aproximaron a la Salida._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

.-Sarada-chan, espero que nos visites pront_o.- se despedía Hinata._

_.-_Nos vemos mañana, Sarada-teme _.- decía Bolt._

.-Seguro_._

_Sarada se dirigía al auto, Naruto ya se encontraba ahí para llevarla a su hogar._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_._-Trata de ignorar a tu padre, yo mañana hablare con el, me gustaría que de la escuela fueras a nuestra casa a cenar.-_ Le ordenaba Naruto._

_._-¿Mi padre también ira?_.-_

_.-_No, yo hablare con el en su despacho_.- respondía el hombre.- _Ya otro día hablaran ustedes dos.-

_¿Realmente el creía que su padre hablaría con ella?_

.-¿Cómo es que usted esta tan seguro?_ .- pregunto a lo bajo la chica._

.-Soy el único que puedo hacerle entrar en razón.

_**El único.**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_¿Cuál era la razón por la que el tenia a Karin a su lado?, No lo sabia._

_¿Amor?, ¿Deseo?, No. Ningúna razón._

_¿Entonces que?_

_¿Tan solo y miserable se sentía como para permitir que ella estuviera ahí?_

_Probablemente, si._

.-Sasuke, ¿este vestido me hace ver gorda?_.- Le preguntaba ella._

_El la ignoro, Como siempre._

_Decidió mirar a otro lado._

.-¡Sasuke! , ¡Nunca me prestas atención!_ .- chillaba la Pelirroja_

_.-¿Tengo la obligación de hacerlo? .- pregunto Sasuke._

_Karin se enfureció, siempre era igual._

_Debía soportarlo, todo por el dinero, claro._

_Cambio su rostro de molestia por uno...mas agradable._

_._-No estas de humor, ¿cierto? , No te preocupes, se te pasara mañana.

_Sasuke rodo los ojos con molestia._

_Un fuerte pitido resono a las afueras de la residencia. Poniendo nerviosa a la uzumaki._

_¡Maldito Suigetsu! , ¿Habrá tenido la imprudencia de pasar por ella justo enfrente de la casa?_

.-Yo...creo que ya me voy_.- decía la mujer. Con una gota de sudor. Dirigiéndose apresuradamente a la puerta._

_La sorpresa que se llevo al abrirla, fue demasiada._

_Uzumaki Naruto, afuera...Acompañado por la mocosa._

_Algo no cuadraba._

_._-¡Naruto! , ¡Qué sorpresa!, ¿Cómo haz estado?._-parloteaba Karin, con fingida Alegría._

_Lo cual, tanto Naruto como Sarada, notaron._

_El hombre rubio paso de su lado, ignorando a la mujer, La joven, le dedico un sonrisa ladina mientras imitaba a su padrino._

_Maldita mocosa._

_Ya dentro, los recién llegados. Naruto se dirigió a su amigo._

_.-_¡Sasuke! , ¿Cómo haz estado?_.- exclamo el hombre._

_Sarada acato las ordenes impuestas por Naruto , y abandono el salón, rumbo a su habitación._

_Sasuke respondió al saludo con su monosílabo común._

_._-Sarada fue a casa a cenar, ¿Qué tal si mañana comemos algo eh?._\- invitaba Naruto._

_.-_Seguro.

_**¿**_**Qué tramaría el Dobe?**

.-Entonces...mañana nos vemos Sasuke-teme_.- declaraba el rubio, mientras se dirigía a la salida._

_Mañana le abriría lo ojos de una vez._

_Porque se o prometió a Sakura-chan , el apoyaría a ambos._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_¡Hola! , ¿Qué les pareció? , Por fin Naruto hablara con Sasuke, y Sarada le conto su situación a Naruto , ¡Estoy feliz! , ¡Traerán the last a mi país! , ¿Alguien mas pertenece al grupo Sasusaku **eternal love? , Esta historia también esta disponible en Wattpad, por si a alguna también le interesa mirarla ahí, Posiblemente mañana saldrá el otro capitulo del gaiden, ¿Qué pasara? Deos._

_Sin mas, adios, Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima :D_


	10. Chapter Ten

**.-Soledad en la Oscuridad-.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aclaraciones:

* |NARUTO pertenece a Kishimoto Masashi|

*Pero...la Historia a Galilea|

.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter Ten**

_Ella...¿Moriría?_

_Meses antes...cuando ella hizo aquella prueba de embarazo, todo era felicidad, nuevamente ella seria madre, ella lo seria, ella estaba segura._

_Era cierto, su embarazo era un poco extraño, pero ella vio a su bebe en los ultrasonidos, el estaba ahí._

_Mientras los meses pasaban , ella notaba algo diferente , su feto no se movía, no sentía ningún movimiento, __**Se sentía Vacía.**_

_Lo único que le traía alegría era su pequeña hija y su marido , Ellos eran su luz, ¿Qué haría sin ellos?._

_Cuando ella pasaba de los cinco meses, comenzaba a tener ciertos malestares, desde dolor abdominal , mareos, ¡Incluso en repetidas ocasiones se desmayaba! , y por ultimo, hemorragias en su zona intima._

_A partir de eso ultimo, ella y su esposo se dirigieron al hospital, dejando a cargo a su hija con Hinata y Naruto._

_Al llegar al hospital, estaba semi-inconsciente, escuchaba las voces a las lejanías, casi no escuchaba a Sasuke-kun llamándome._

_Me dirigieron directo con el doctor, el debía revisarme de inmediato._

_Por una extraña razón, en mi mente ya me hacia la idea de lo que pasaría conmigo._

_**Yo iba a partir de este mundo.**_

_El medico, al revisarla comenzó a contarle su estado._

_El le comentaba que había sufrido un aborto espontaneo, aquel aborto pierde al feto por causas no provocadas intencionalmente. La perdida del bebe se había producido un poco antes de la semana veinte. Y que lamentablemente, su aborto ahora, a seis meses de "gestación" , era denominado aborto retenido, su embarazo se perdió, y los productos de la concepción no salen del cuerpo._

_Sasuke cuestionaba al medico por el hecho del porque no se habían percatado por medio de los chequeos que su esposa se hacia cada mes. _

_El hombre confeso que el no tenia la idea, que los signos vitales de aquel bebe eran notorios, y le resultaba increíble también el asunto de que su paciente tenia semanas con un feto fallecido._

_Sasuke se encontraba desesperado._

_El medico le declaro, que su paciente tenia altas probabilidades de fallecer después de la operación de legrado, ya que seria dificultosa, y su útero estaba demasiado infectado. Probablemente el bebe falleció por problemas con el cordón umbilical , ya que eran unas problematicas frecuentes en esos casos. Sumando a la gran perdida de sangre de la mujer, lo poco que había comido ese ultimo tiempo por su mal estado, ella no podría sobrevivir. Y si ella lo hacia...seria un milagro, poco existencial._

_Sasuke llamo a sus amigos, quienes cuidaban a su hija, poniéndolos al tanto de la situación, y que guardaran la discreción de todavía no contarle la noticia a su hija. Después a Ino, y a Tsunade._

_Naruto no se lo había tomado nada bien, ninguno realmente...nunca se imaginaron que eso le pudiese ocurrir a una mujer como Sakura. Ino...quien veía a aquella como su gran amiga, y casi hermana...el sentimiento de dolor era inexplicable, Tsunade...ella veía a Sakura mas como una hija que su antigua alumna en el instituto, ella realmente no se merecía terminar de esa manera, se encontraba melancólica._

_Sasuke...se encontraba aislado , casi depresivo, Meses antes era felicidad, ahora era tristeza y dolor..._

_Nuevamente la vida lo jodia, quitándole algo amado._

_Antes de que ella entrara a cirugía, sus seres queridos podrian hablar con ella, en caso de que no vivera, Ino quiso ser la primera en despedirse._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_.-Sakura...-decía despacio una rubia, sentándose en el sillón de al lado._

_.-Ino.- respondió con voz débil y sonrisa, Sakura._

_.-Quiero, en caso de que tu...-comenzó ella, sin terminar la frase.- quiero decirte lo especial que eres para mi-. Sakura la escuchaba.- Siempre te eh considerado mi gran y única amiga, incluso como mi hermana, a pesar de que hubo un tiempo en el que tu y yo nos distanciamos, por Sasuke-kun...¿Recuerdas?,.- la Pelirrosa asentía sonriente.- Al final tu ganaste frentona, Sasuke-kun solo te ama a ti.- declaraba ella, sonriendo._

_.-Me duele demasiado esta noticia, realmente deseo que vuelvas sana de esa operación, ¡No te des por vencida!, aquí todavía tienes cosas que hacer...¿recuerdas lo del hospital para niños?, aun nos falta realizar ese proyecto, no puedes irte todavía...-La Yamanaka comenzó a llorar en silencio._

_.-Ino...no...no llores...-pedía la mujer._

_.-Sakura, prométeme que volverás, por tu hija, por Sasuke-kun, por todos nosotros, te amamos...-decía Ino._

_.-Eso espero Ino...no quiero dejarlos...-_

_.-No lo harás, nunca...se me acaba el tiempo, No te rindas, yo se...que no lo harás, Te quiero mucho Sakura, Gracias por ser mi amiga .- concluyo Ino._

_.-Yo...también te quiero Ino, gracias por estar siempre conmigo...Adiós._

_Ino abandono el lugar, con lagrimas en sus ojos._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Tsunade, fue la siguiente en despedirse de su alumna, como mujer madura y gran carácter, entro a la habitación con expresión tranquila, no dejaría que su alumna la mirara triste._

_.-Sakura...¿Como estas?.- saludo la mujer._

_.-Algo cansada maestra._

_.-Ya veo, ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?.- cuestiono Tsunade._

_.-Quiero...agradecerle por transmitirme sus conocimientos y valores, gracias a usted...puedo considerarme alguien especial.- declaro Sakura._

_Tsunade recordó cuando Sakura era solo una niña de doce, cuando fue a su oficina a pedirle algo de asesoría en cuestiones de enfermería, esa mujer...desde pequeña tenia sus objetivos ya impuestos, era un orgullo para ella...que Sakura fuera su alumna._

_.-No tienes que agradecer nada, me alegro haberte ayudado en todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance.- contesto la rubia._

_.-Gracias, Tsunade-sama, me gustaría...que en un futuro...ayudara a Sarada, quisiera que ella sea una mujer ejemplar...como usted._

_.-Hare todo lo posible con respecto a Sarada, no te preocupes._

_.-Tsunade-sama...yo...se que me iré... -decía pausadamente Sakura, nuevamente se debilitaba._

_.-Tranquila...eres muy madura al afrontar tu situación con calma, estoy orgullosa de ti...aunque estos tiempos no fueron los mejores...fuiste feliz, ¿Verdad?. _

_.-Soy realmente feliz, aunque mi felicidad fuera efímera._

_.-Sakura...donde iras...tu realmente serás feliz._

_.-Seguro que si..._

_Tsunade la miro por varios segundos, su tiempo de visita se acortaba... A veces... las mas bellas flores, son las que se marchitan primero. Era una gran tristeza._

_.-Sakura, me tengo que ir, Adiós...siempre estaré orgullosa de ti._

_.-Y yo agradecida con usted...maestra._

_Acaricio el cabello de la pelirrosa, para lentamente dirigirse a la salida._

_**Ya afuera...no evito que sus lagrimas se escaparan, incluso golpeo a la pared con fuerza, era realmente injusto que una mujer...como ella...se fuera tan rápido.**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_Hinata fue la tercera persona en visitarla, ella estimaba mucho a Sakura, siempre la apoyaba, tenia que agradecerle tanto._

_.-Sakura-san.-llamo ella, al entrar en el cuarto._

_.-Hinata .- contesto ella, con una débil sonrisa._

_.-Vengo a ...-no pudo terminar, ni siquiera quería pronunciar la palabra "despedirme", de ella no nacía._

_.-Entiendo. Menciono Sakura._

_.-El tiempo que dan las visitas es muy poco, quiero...decirle...y agradecerle por todo lo que me a ayudado, si no fuera por tu ayuda...probablemente yo y Naruto-kun no estuviésemos juntos, me dio algo de su Valentía y eres una gran persona, Muchas gracias...Sakura-san.- Expreso la Hyuga._

_.-No hay de que, estimo mucho a los dos...lo hice por ambos._

_.-Sakura-san, si quiere pedirme una ultima cosa, dígamelo...yo lo cumpliría.- confesaba la Peli azul, tomando la mano de la mujer._

_.-Si algún día...Sarada tiene un problema...tu la ayudaras, ambas son mujeres y... Yo le hare falta, ¿Lo harías?._

_.-Cl-claro Sakura-san, la Ayudare, así como tu hiciste conmigo._

_.-Es bueno oír eso...También...me gustaría que...no dejes a Naruto en ningún momento solo, no te apartes nunca de su lado._

_.-Jamás lo haría, Sakura-san._

_.-Gracias, Hinata.- dijo ella, dedicándole una sonrisa._

_**Su tiempo se agotaba.**_

_.-T-tengo que irme, Sakura-san._

_.-No hay problema Hinata._

_.-Adiós..._

_**Nuevamente, otra persona se retiraba.**_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Uzumaki Naruto, entro en la habitacion, para despedirse de su mejor amiga, y casi hermana._

_.-Sakura-chan...-dijo a lo bajo el rubio._

_.-Naruto...me alegro que vinieras.- respondió sonriéndole la pelirrosa._

_.-Claro que vendría, Sakura-chan...-Naruto, bajo la mirada. Desde luego que se sentía triste por la noticia...al menos, el podría despedirse de ella._

_.-Naruto...gracias por ser mi amigo, amigo de Sasuke-kun, eres muy importante para ambos, Gracias...- Declaraba ella._

_.-No hay de que, Sakura-chan...Los tres somos uno, ¿no?.- pronuncio Sonriente._

_.-Seguro que si.- Corroboro ella, con la misma expresión que su amigo._

_.-Sakura-chan, eres una gran amiga, me haz ayudado en muchas cosas...Ambos estamos para ayudarnos mutuamente, me alegro de haberte conocido._

_Sakura...sentía las inmensas ganas de llorar, ella sabia que Naruto estaba sufriendo, ¿Por qué tenia que pasarle las cosas malas a ella siempre?_

_.-Me alegro mucho de que tu y Sasuke-teme estuvieran por fin juntos, claro...es terco y todo...pero al final entiende, Gracias a ti, me di cuenta que Hinata era a quien yo realmente buscaba, soy muy feliz a su lado, todo gracias a ti, incluso te agradezco que nos concedieras ser los padrinos de Sarada, ¡Es un privilegio-ttebayo!.- exclamaba el Uzumaki._

_Sakura se sentía cada vez mas mejor en escuchar las palabras que el le decía._

_Su felicidad se le contagiaba._

_Ella tenia que hacerle una petición._

_.-Naruto.- llamo ella_

_.-Sakura-chan, ¿Qué sucede?.- pregunto el._

_.-Quiero...hacerte una petición..._

_.-Dímela, Sakura-chan_

_.-Tiene que ver con Sasuke-kun._

_Naruto se sorprendió un poco._

_.-¿Qué pasa con Sasuke?_

_.-Yo se...que en algún momento, el nuevamente necesitara tu ayuda, aunque no te lo diga, la necesitara._

_.-¿A que te refieres exactamente, Sakura-chan?_

_.-El puede que nuevamente se sienta solo, de nuevo...me gustaría que tu lo ayudaras a salir de la soledad nuevamente._

_**¿Cómo es que Sakura-chan pensaba eso?**_

_.-¿Cómo estas tan segura?_

_.-Por que lo conozco, conozco a Sasuke-kun._

_.-Hare lo que me pides, ¿Algo mas, Sakura-chan?.-inquirió el._

_.-Quiero que hagas lo mismo, con Sarada._

_Nuevamente, eso no se lo esperaba._

_.-Se que ella también se sentirá sola, ambos...me duele dejarlos, pero esto sucedió , así que...quiero que me prometas que los ayudaras, a ambos.- Pidió ella._

_.-Lo que tu digas, Es mi promesa, Sakura-chan.- declaro el, con una sonrisa._

_**Haría todo lo posible por ayudarlos.**_

_.-Muchas gracias, Naruto...me siento en paz, ahora._

_.-No te preocupes._

_.-Naruto, quiero que seas fuerte, no te sientas triste por mi...Tampoco quiero que nadie lo haga.- hablo ella, sollozando._

_.-Tranquila, estaremos bien...- el se acerco y le dio un abrazo._

_.-Estaré siempre con ustedes, siempre Naruto._

_.-Lo sabemos Sakura-chan .- respondió el, con un par de lagrimas descendiendo de sus orbes azules._

_El turno de el había acabado, abandonando la habitación entre sollozos._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Una niña de cabello azabache, de unos siete años de edad, entro a la estancia, dirigiéndose a su madre, quien estaba en cama._

_La madre , observaba como la pequeña tenia la mirada baja, y sin ninguna expresión._

_.-Sarada...-le llamo ella, débilmente._

_.-Mama...-contesto la pequeña en voz baja._

_.-Acércate un poco mas.-_

_Cuando la niña comenzó avanzar, la mujer ...con sus pocas fuerzas...logro sentarse, para mirar mejor con su primogénita._

_.-¿Sucede algo, cariño? .- cuestiono ella, mientras su hija dudaba en levantar la mirada._

.-Mama, te ves mal, ¿Estas triste?.

_.-Estoy...bien, me siento mejor, porque estas aquí._

_La pequeña se sonrojo, y mostro una tímida sonrisa...mientras la miraba._

_.-Hija, quiero decirte algo, ven... acuéstate._

_Sarada subió a la cama, colocando su cabeza en los muslos de su madre, mientras ella acariciaba los cabellos azabaches de la niña._

_.-Quiero decirte, que aunque te sientas sola, habrá personas a tu lado, siempre...-Sakura hizo una pausa para despues continuar.- Eres una niña muy bonita eh inteligente...Estoy orgullosa de ti...Quiero que sepas que te amo demasiado Sarada, pase lo que pase...siempre estaré contigo..._

_.-No te metas en problemas, aunque dudo que lo hagas... Cuando eres adolescente, suceden muchas cosas...Ten cuidado con los chicos... ellos pueden dañar tu corazón, Quiero...quiero que seas muy feliz..._

_.-Las personas tienen malos ratos, pero eso es pasajero...Nunca pierdas la fe en que las cosas se solucionaran._

_Sarada escuchaba atentamente a lo que su madre le decía, estaba confundida...Ella sonaba triste, Como si...se despidiera oh algo así._

_.-¿Recuerdas que dijiste que querías ser doctora?, tengo el presentimiento en que...si llegas a serlo, serás la mejor...puedes contar con el apoyo de Tsunade-shishou para ello, Sabes...mi sueño era...poder ayudar a niños, que se sintieran tristes, solo que no podre...Me gustaría que tu los ayudaras por mi...estoy segura que probablemente tu los ayudes, y los hagas felices._

_.-Papa y tu, deberán de estar mucho mas juntos, protegerse mutuamente, quiero que ambos sean muy felices, cuida a Papa por mi, ¿Vale?._

_._-Mama, porque parece que te estas despidiendo_.-cuestiono la niña._

_Sakura no se sorprendió que ella lo supiera, era una niña muy perceptiva._

_.-No lo hago..._

_.-¿Iras a una parte?._

_.-Donde iré es un lugar que se llama cielo. Es muy bonito..._

_Trataba de ser suave con respecto a su situación, no la quería ver triste._

_.-¿Cuándo volverás?, ¿Puedo ir contigo?.- decía la niña._

_.-No creo, aun no puedes..._

_.-Pero te volveré a ver, ¿Verdad?.-_

_.-Claro, la próxima vez...cuando nos veamos...sera para estar juntas para siempre, Hija...- Sakura, quien trataba de no llorar frente a la niña, no lo pudo evitar, sentía un gran dolor en dejarla sola, daría tanto por seguir con vida aun mas tiempo..._

_.-Mami, ¿Por qué lloras?.-cuestiono Sarada, sabia que su mama si estaba triste por algo, ¿Qué seria?_

_.-No es nada hija, tonterías mías.-_

_.-Sarada te quiero mucho...nunca lo olvides, ¿Si?...Tu...¿Tu me quieres, hija?._

_.-S-si Mama, te quiero. - afirmo la pequeña, mientras abrazaba a su madre._

_.-Me alegro de escucharlo, ¿Puedes decirle a papa que quiero decirle algo?, me gustaría que fueras a casa de Hinata a pasar la noche, ¿Te parece?._

_.-Si...esta bien, me voy Mama, ¡Hasta mañana! .- exclamo Sarada, separándose de ella, y despidiéndose con una sonrisa._

_Era momento de despedirse de la ultima persona, aquella otra persona, era a quien también amaba infinitamente._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Dos chicas se dirigían a la cafetería, era su receso, Chouchou Akimichi comenzó a halar sobre unos chicos guapos de otro grupo, Sarada la escuchaba, aunque no le llamara casi la atención aquellos chicos, igualmente le prestaba atención._

.-Sabes Sarada, eh llegado a la conclusión de que mis padres, realmente no lo son.

_Sarada dejo escapar una risa por lo bajo, le resultaba cómico el hecho de que su amiga afirmara tal cosa, hablando demasiado en serio._

_._-¿En serio? _.- le respondía, con una expresión divertida._

_._-¡En serio! , mi mama no se parece en nada a mi, ella tan culta, creyéndose la mujer correcta , y seria, Y luego esta papa, ni siquiera me conoce lo suficiente como para saber cual es mi sabor preferido en las frituras.

.-Creo que exageras un poco, ¿no crees?

.-Bah, claro que no...que dices...¿Que tal si un día , tu y yo vamos a buscar a mis auténticos padres?.- preguntaba la morena, con una sonrisa.

_._-Seguro, los encontraremos_.- respondió la Azabache con sarcasmo._

_.-_Mi verdadero padre debe de ser guapo, no como mi padre falso_.- continuaba la chica._

_Definitivamente, Chouchou era una chica extrovertida._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Uzumaki Naruto, aparcaba fuera del edifico de la empresa de Sasuke, el quería hablar en privado con el en su oficina, invento lo de la salida a comer, para que tal vez así aceptara, era el momento de ayudar a su amigo._

_.-.-.-.-.-._

_._-Hola Tamaki, ¿Sasuke esta en su oficina?._\- saludo el rubio, la secretaria del primer nivel._

.-Naruto-san, el se encuentra, pero asistirá a una reunión en un par de horas.-_ contesto la castaña._

_._-No te preocupes, pasare un rato con el, ¿Cómo vas con Kiba?_.- pregunto sonriente._

_La chica se sonrojo y desvió la mirada._

_.-_Todo...va muy bien_.- contesto nerviosa._

.-Me alegro, envíale saludos de mi parte._\- dicho esto, el hombre se retiro, rumbo donde se encontraba Sasuke._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

.-Recuerda que vendrás a mi casa a cenar_.- decia Boruto a Sarada, mientras salían del instituto._

_.-_Ya lo se, ¿Nos vamos ya?.

.-Seguro, el auto esta aparcado a un par de cuadras, no había espacio en el estacionamiento._\- dijo el chico, con una mueca de fastidio._

_._-Bueno, andando.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Sasuke se encontraba mirando el ocaso a través de los cristales de su oficina._

_Estaba algo pensativo últimamente, la mayoría de sus pensamientos tenían que ver con su hija, De como ella reacciono el día en que la sorprendió entrar muy tarde a casa, ¿Ella estará enojada con el?._

_Tenia cosas que preguntarle, pero no podía...no podía acercarse a ella._

_¿Por qué no lo hacia? , Era su hija después de todo._

_¿El tenia miedo de ella acaso?_

_**Tal vez miedo a perderla.**_

_Un fuerte ruido lo distrajo, llamaban a la puerta, ¿Quién era el imbécil que tocaba tan fuerte?._

.-Adelante .- _dijo, con sus manos entrelazadas, ocultando la mitad de su rostro._

U_n rubio entro despreocupadamente al lugar, por la cara de idiota que traía, parecía que le hablaría sobre ramen, y mas sandeces, Lo que no sabia, era que aquel hombre, no hablaría de ninguna situación estúpida._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke lo invito a tomar asiento, Ambos comenzaron a conversar de cosas triviales, desde como había estado su día, al precio actual del ramen y el tomate.

Mas bien, el que parloteaba sin cesar era Naruto, ya que Sasuke...solo asentía y daba cortas respuestas.

Ya pasado un buen rato, Naruto decidió comenzar con su "plan".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-Sasuke, ¿Qué tal todo con Sarada?.- pregunto el.

.-Bien.- _respondió el._

_**"Bien, mi culo." - pensó Naruto.**_

.-¿Sabias que es la mejor de su clase? , debe ser un orgullo para ti, ¿eh, Sasuke?_._

_El se mantuvo en silencio._

_._-Sasuke, ¿Seguro que esta todo bien con Sarada?.

_._-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? , ¿Acaso sabes algo que yo no?_.- inquirió Sasuke, de manera desafiante._

_._-Digamos que si_.- respondió Naruto de la misma Manera._

_.-_No te metas en mis asuntos, Naruto.-_ advirtió Sasuke._

_.-_Voy a meterme , porque el bienestar de Sarada es parte de mis asuntos.

_.-_Ella es mi hija_.-Dijo Sasuke, la situación ya lo estaba cabreando._

_._-¿Tu hija,eh? , ¿Acaso estas al pendiente de ella?._\- hablaba el rubio._

_._-Naruto, cállate.._.-Siseo Sasuke, con molestia._

.-No , cállate y escúchame.

.-Sarada se siente sola desde que Sakura-chan se fue, ella a estado esperando durante todo este tiempo, **ella te esta esperando a ti, **Ella quiere que tu le prestes mas atención, porque tu la ignoras, Sasuke, ¿La odias?_.- cuestiono el Rubio._

.-Naruto, no..._-dijo el azabache, que de inmediato fue interrumpido por su amigo._

_._-Entonces, ¿Por qué lo haces?, ¿Por qué la ignoras? , ¿Si sabes que a ella le duele, no? , Ella se siente sola, necesita a su padre.

_Sasuke solo escuchaba._

.-Yo se que tu tambien te sientes solo, pero ella es tu hija Sasuke.

.-Tu no sabes nada...¡Tu tienes a tu familia!_.- declaro Sasuke._

.-¡Tu también la tienes! , ¡Sarada es parte de tu familia!, dime...¿Vas a dejar que lo único que te queda, se vaya...este sola? , ¿Vas a permitirte estar solo? , ¡Juntos pueden disipar la soledad!_.- exclamaba el rubio._

_._-Sabes...si Sarada fuera otra persona, ella probablemente iría por ahí vagando, buscando drogas, yproblemas, con el propósito de no sentirse sola. Pero me alegro que ella tiene un corazón fuerte, que puede afrontar los problemas, ¡Ella tiene el corazón de Sakura-chan! , porque si ella fuera como tu, No querría decirte que fuese de ella a estas alturas, Sasuke._\- declaro Naruto, mirando a su amigo._

_Sasuke no sabia que decir, sus emociones comenzaron a agitarse._

.-¿Sabias que Karin, la golpeo?.- declaro Naruto, de golpe.

_**Espera...¿Que?**_

_**¿Karin golpeo a Sarada?**_

_**¿Cuándo mierda paso eso?**_

_**¿Naruto no estaría bromeando, no?**_

.-¿Qué dijiste?.- _pregunto Sasuke._

.-Lo que escuchaste, ¿Acaso sabias?.

.-N-no, ¿Cuándo sucedió?

.-Ves...en eso estas equivocado, tu indiferencia lastima a tu hija, ¿No lo ves?

.-Naruto, dime exctamente que sucedió co Sarada.- _hablo serio Sasuke, con una expresion de preocupacion._

_Si era verdad, que ella le había puesto las manos encima, __**la mataría.**_

.-Sarada tiene un rasguño en su mejilla, ella la abofeteo, después le propino una patada al estomago, ¿Satisfecho?, hasta ese punto llego tu falta de atención, la pudo haber matado, y tu ni siquiera te hubieses percatado.

_Era un imbecil, un completo imbecil sin lugar a dudas._

.-¿Sarada te lo dijo?, ¿Sabes porque razon la golpeo? .-_ pregunto Sasuke, tratando de ocultar su cólera._

.-¿Acaso te tengo que dar una razon? , Golpeo a tu hija, ¿No haras nada?, ¿realmente quieres que te diga por que la golpeo? .- _cuestiono Naruto._

_Sasuke asintió, con la mirada baja_.

.-El día en que Sarada llego tarde a tu casa, ese día fue a cenar a un pizzeria con Boruto, Descubrieron que Karin tiene un amante, te es infiel en cual sea la relación que los dos tengan, Ese fue el motivo, incluso la amenazo con asesinarla si te contaba algo, incluso tomaron una fotografía del momento, pero si realmente confías en las palabras de tu hija, no creo que una foto se necesaria para comprobar que ella dice la verdad, ¿No harás algo, Sasuke? .- Interrogo Naruto colérico.

_Sasuke apretó los puños, claro que confiaba en su hija, tenia que hacer lo correcto a partir de hora._

.-Es tu segunda oportunidad Sasuke, no la desperdicies, Sarada te necesita.- _dijo Naruto._

.-Esta bien.- _dijo finalmente el._

.-¿Qué hay de Karin?.- _pregunto el rubio._

.-¿Qué hay de que?.

.-¿Qué haras con ella?.

.-Karin no me interesa.- _declaro el._

.-Bien, Sarada fue a cenar a mi casa, para que no te preocupes , yo la llevare de regreso.

.-No hay problema.

.-Me tengo que ir, nos vemos Sasuke.-_ se despidio Na_ruto.

.-Naruto..._-dijo Sasuke, mientras el rubio se giraba nuevamente_ ..- Gracias .- _dijo al fin._

.-No hay de que, Sasuke-teme.

.-Hmp.

_**Ya no fallaría, esta vez...haría lo correcto, por Sakura y Sarada.**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-¿Cómo crees que le estará yendo al viejo con tu padre, Sarada?.-_ pregunto Boruto._

.-La verdad, no tengo idea.- _Confeso ella._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Años atrás._

_Sasuke, entro a la habitación, donde se encontraba su mujer descansando antes de someterse a la cirugía que probablemente le quitaria la vida, y con pocas esperanzas de que viviera, el se acerco hasta quedar a su lado, para hablar con ella._

_.-Sakura.- dijo, mientras tomaba su mano._

_.-Sasuke-kun...estas aquí.- dijo Sakura, despacio._

_.-Si, ¿A dónde crees que iría?_

_.-A ningun lado, gracias por estar a mi lado, Sasuke-kun._

_Sasuke acaricio su mejilla._

_.-Sasuke-kun, prométeme que cuidaras a Sarada, que no la dejaras sola...cuídala siempre...-decía la pelirrosa, sollozando._

_.-Oye...tranquila, no llores...no hables como si ya fueras a morir, ¿Tan rápido te das por vencida?.- dijo el , tratando de evitar que ella siguiera llorando._

_.-Ti-tienes razón, pero...nadie sabe lo que pasara.- pronunciaba Sakura._

_.-Sasuke-kun...Te amo.- declaro Sakura._

_Sasuke comenzó a sentirse mal, al verla llorar así._

_.-Sakura...Te amo.- dijo el, tomando su mano y acercándose ,abrazándola._

_.-Lo siento por nuestro bebe, lo siento mucho.-lamentaba la pelirrosa._

_.-No pasa nada, esta bien , no te atormentes por eso.- El le retiraba las lagrimas, para tratar de calmar un poco su dolor._

_.-Quiero que tu y Sarada sean felices, ¿De acuerdo?._

_.-No hables así, suenas como si te despidieras Sakura._

_.-Bueno, Seremos realmente felices Sasuke-kun, La próxima vez..._

_.-Sakura..._

_.-Señor, llevaremos a la paciente a la cirugía, ya es hora._

_.-Pero, aun...-Desesperado, el pedía un poco mas de tiempo._

_.-Lo sentimos, ya debemos irnos.-anunciaba el enfermero._

_.-Esta bien, Adiós...Sasuke-kun.- Musito ella._

_Sasuke solo miro, como se llevaban la camilla, y se perdían en el largo pasillo._

_el comenzó a pensar, que esa conversación, seria la ultima que tendría con su amada._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**"Las flores de cerezo son el símbolo de fugacidad"**

**Nacen una noche,**

**Viven unos días**

**Y se van.**

**No puedes conservarlas".**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

¡Hola!, ¿Cómo estan?, ¿Miraron el Gaiden? , cada vez mas genial, tarde un poco, lo siento, espero que este capitulo lo recompense, ¿Qué les pareció?, coméntenmelo en sus reviews.

Gracias por leer y , hasta la próxima! :D


	11. Chapter Eleven

**-Soledad en la Oscuridad-.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aclaraciones:

* |NARUTO pertenece a Kishimoto Masashi|

*Pero...la Historia a Galilea|

.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter Eleven**

_¿Por qué todo mundo lloraba?, dos días después...de haber ido a visitar a su madre habían pasado, ¿Por qué despues de ese pequeño tiempo, todos lloraban?_

_Cuando Ino-san la vio, corrió hacia ella a abrazarla._

_.-"Se fuerte, Sarada" .- decía la mujer._

_¿Por qué ella tenia que ser fuerte?_

_Hinata-san tambien lloraba, todos los que se encontraban en el salón de su casa se miraban demasiado tristes, ¿Se había perdido de algo?._

_**¿Por que ella nunca se enteraba de nada?**_

_¿Dónde estaba su padre?_

_Ella salió al jardín un rato, miro las lindas flores que su madre había plantado meses atrás, ahora aquellas plantas estaban marchitas._

_**¿Dónde estaba su madre?**_

_Regreso directo al gran salón, dispuesta a preguntar en donde se encontraba su madre._

_Al llegar, supuso que realmente no seria buena idea cuestionar, Ya que... todos ahí no parecían lucir emocionalmente bien como para responder a lo que les fuese a preguntar._

_**¿Qué había sucedido?**_

_Decidió subir a su habitación, en fin, tampoco había rastros de su padre, mas tarde...preguntaría que era lo que estaba pasando._

_Al llegar a la estancia y acomodarse en su cama , la pequeña quedo atrapada en un profundo sueño, que probablemente no despertaría, en unas cuantas horas._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Sarada tuvo un sueño extraño, en el aparecía su madre en su jardín, ella le decía que no se sintiera sola y siguiera adelante sin importar las circunstancias, que ella era fuerte y la amaba, la niña le preguntaba el porque le decía aquello, la mujer solo sonreía, y de a poco, su visión comenzaba a disiparse, transformándola por completa oscuridad._

_Ella despertó, recordándolo todo, miro a su ventana y comprobo que ya era el atardecer, muy pronto anochecería._

_.-.-.-.-.-._

_Bajo corriendo las escaleras, captando la atención de los presentes en el primer piso._

_Ella busco la mirada de su padre, y no tardo mucho en percibir su presencia en el lugar._

_Llego con el preguntando que ocurría, el porque todo mundo estaba triste, cuestionaba en donde se encontraba su madre, ella tenia demasiadas preguntas._

_El se limito a mirarla, solo que aquellos ónices eran mas opacos que de costumbre._

_Los ojos de su padre demostraban un gran vacío._

_**.-Sarada, tu madre falleció**__.-pronuncio el._

_Ella aun se encontraba en estado de incredulidad ante sus duras palabras, ¿Cómo podría ser eso posible?, su Madre no podría estar..._

_.-¡No mientas!.- gritaba la niña._

_Naruto le decía a su padre que no era la manera mas correcta de decirle la situación a una niña de apenas siete años._

_Sasuke solo guardo silencio, el nunca fue bueno con respecto a las palabras, siempre fue rudo y directo en ese aspecto._

_La pequeña, al ver la seriedad con que los adultos comentaban la situación, se percato que no se trataba de una broma._

**Todo era real.**

Su madre falleció, ¿Su hermanito también? , Eso fuese lo mas probable ¿No?.

Su padre y ella estaban solos a partir de ese día.

¿Estarían juntos por siempre?

A partir de ese día, su madre se fue, llevándose la felicidad y calidez de su hogar.

Ahí todo seria** Soledad y Oscuridad.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Tres días habían pasado, tres días desde que Naruto-san había hablado con su padre, ¿Habrá cambiado algo?._

_No, nada._

_Ella ni siquiera había visto a su padre durante ese corto lapso de tiempo._

_Por muy dentro de su corazón, ella sabia que su padre no haría caso de cualquier cosa que el Uzumaki le dijera, era triste, pero era la verdad, Ella seguiría sola._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Salió de sus pensamientos, para tratar de enfocarse de nuevo en su clase de algebra, el profesor indico que todos elaboraran los ejercicios de la pagina setenta y siete, no era como que se le complicara hacer dichas operaciones, ese momento no tenia humor para nada._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Al estar en horario de receso, Boruto se acerco a ella, el la invito a ir por algo de comer afuera, lo cual se negó, diciéndole que necesitaba estar un momento a solas, el chico respeto su petición y se marcho del aula, dejándola completamente sola en el aula._

_Ella miro a través de la ventana, que el día estaba un poco nublado, y pocos rayos del sol se escapaban de las blanquecinas nubes._

_¿Qué se sentirá vivir ahí?_

_Las nubes solo estaban quietas, volando sin preocupaciones , sin tristezas, ni dolor._

Ese día estaba pasando muy lento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba en su oficina, aquel día le había ordenado a Tamaki que posponer sus reuniones para otra ocasión , ese día tenia que lidiar con asuntos sumamente importantes, tenia que resolver la situación con su hija en cuanto antes, hablaría con ella , pero primero se libraría de Karin, Estaba furioso por lo que ella le había hecho a su hija.

El, siendo su padre, tan solo la idea de el dándole una bofetada a su primogénita, le asqueaba, Karin se las pagaría.

Un par de horas antes, la había llamado para que fuera a su oficina, acabaría con su relación de porquería de una vez por todas.

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Un pitido lo saco de sus pensamientos, era la contestadora._

.-Sasuke-sama, Uzumki karin le busca_. - dijo Tamaki por medio del comunicador._

_.-_Hazla pasar. _\- Ordeno Sasuke, tenia media hora para acabar con Karin, después... Iría por Sarada a su escuela._

.-.-.-.-.-.

.-¡Buena esa Sarada_! .- Alagaba Chouchou a su compañera._

_Estaban en clase de deportes, la maestra había indicado que dieran una partida de Voleibol, Sarada estaba en la posición central, había defendido con excelencia a su equipo, sacando fuera de la cancha , marcando un punto a su favor._

_Practicar deporte no era algo que le gustase, sin embargo, golpear a la pelota, con una fuerza determinada, y mandándola lejos, liberaba un poco sus tensiones._

_En la cancha era ruda, abusaba de su fuerza, era una manera de desquitarse._

_._-¿Qué pasa niñas? , ¿Le tienen miedo a la pelota? , ¡Miren a Uchiha! ,¡Ella no le teme a la pelota, la pelota le tiene miedo a ella!._\- gritaba la instructora._

.-Mírenla, Sarada como siempre haciéndose la genial_.- decía una chica, molesta._

.-Veremos si la pelota en su rostro la harán lucir igual_.- dijo una castaña , que a su vez, lanzaba la pelota con fuerza, directo a Sarada, con la intención de hacerle daño._

_Para la mala suerte de ellas, Sarada logro esquivar por los pelos el esférico, para después lanzarlo hacia arriba, cuando este iba a aterrizar, La azabache nuevamente lo golpeo, de manera de contraataque._

_La pelota impacto en el rostro de la chica castaña. Mandándola hacia atrás por el gran impacto._

.-¡Entrenadora!, ¡Sarada la golpeo a propósito! _.- reclamaban las jóvenes del otro bando._

.-Yo solo vi que la chica se defendió, descansa Uchiha, te luciste hoy_.- concluía la mujer sonriéndole._

_Sarada se dirigió a las gradas , sentándose aun lado de su amiga._

.-Vaya, realmente no quisiera no estar en los zapatos de ella, creo que rompiste su cara plástica._\- comentaba la Akimichi._

.-Hmp, ¿Tu crees?

_._-Seguro, si Boruto estuviera aquí, estaría muerto de la risa_.- comentaba la morena entre risas._

_Ya casi finalizaban las clases, tal vez ese día no fue tan malo después de todo._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-¡¿Que mierda dices?! _.- decía una colérica Karin._

.-Lo que escuchaste.

_._-¿Me estas tomando del pelo? , ¡Tu no puedes hacerme esto!

.-Baja la voz, se acabo Karin_.- decía fríamente Sasuke._

_._-No estas pensando con claridad, ¿Verdad?, ¿Quién te a metido toda esa mierda?._\- espeto la mujer._

.-No te incumbe, no me gusta repetir las cosas así que, márchate de una vez.

.-¿Fue Sarada, verdad? , ¡Esa chiquilla y su bocaza!, Sasuke...¡Ella te miente!

.-La única que miente aqui eres tu , mi hija no lo haría.

.-Esa niña quiere que tu seas infeliz, ¿No lo vez?

_._-No metas a Sarada en esto.

.-Claro que si, ella te mete tonterías en la cabeza, es una...

_Sasuke la tomo bruscamente de su brazo, causandole dolor a la mujer._

.-Escúchame bien, no te atrevas a insultar a mi hija.

_._-¿Ahora tu hija, no? , ¿Por qué ese cambio tan drástico, eh? , antes te daba igual lo que le sucediera.

.-Mi vida no te incumbe, ya te lo dije.

.-¿Puedo saber porque estas hablando estupideces?, No me creo el cuento de que quieres finalizar nuestra relación.- _Inquiría la pelirroja._

_¿Esa mujer realmente era retrasada? , Si tuviera un poco de dignidad o respeto, sabría perfectamente el porque la dejaba, realmente ella creía que el no se enteraba de nada._

_Aunque por lo ultimo, no se equivocaba, el fue un estúpido por vario tiempo._

.-¿Realmente quieres que te diga?, bien, tu tienes otro tipo de relación con otro sujeto, no es como si me importase o me afecte, porque realmente siempre me haz dado igual, Lárgate de mi vista, Karin.

.-¿Qué dices? , ¿De donde sacaste eso?, ¿Te lo dijo Sarada?, ¿Sakura no le enseño a no decir mentiras?

_.-No tienes derecho de mencionar a Sakura.-Dijo el Azabache con enojo, esa estúpida no tenia el derecho de pronunciarla, ni de meterla en la conversación, el ya lo había dicho antes._

_**"Karin no pinta nada entre tu y yo, Sakura".**_

.-¿Confías en la semejante sandez que te dijo, sin pruebas?

.-No necesito pruebas, para saber que ella me dice la verdad, porque ella no es como tu, No le llegas ni a los talones , ¿Sabes porque? , Porque mi hija es tambien hija de Sakura , y a ella nunca la superaras.

_Karin estaba realmente furiosa, ¿Qué se creía ese imbécil como para mofarse de ella? , estaba harta de tanta humillación._

_Karin levanto su mano, para dirigirla rápidamente a la mejilla del hombre, ella lo abofetearía._

_**Pero el halcón fue mas veloz que la serpiente.**_

_Tomo bruscamente su muñeca, evitando la bofetada, causándole dolor._

_._-Otra cosa mas, no te perdono el hecho de abofetear a mi hija, a ella aun le falta mucho por recorrer, para eso estoy yo, para ayudarla y guiarla, la protegeré como nunca, incluso de arpías como tu, si tratas de atentar sobre Sarada, atente a las consecuencias, estoy enterado de que la amenazaste, y si le tocas un solo cabello, no querrás saber lo que hare con tu pobre existencia.

_La mujer se encontraba intimidada ante el hombre, quería salir de ahí cuanto antes, sabia que cumpliría su amenaza, se separo bruscamente de el, cogió su bolsa y salió a trompicones._

_Ya el solo en el despacho, respiro hondamente, esa mujer era todo un caso, se sentía satisfecho porque... Al fin , ella no interferiría en su vida._

_**Ni en la de su hija.**_

_Tomo su teléfono para llamar a su amigo, le contaría lo que acababa de suceder._

_.-¿Hola?, ¿Sasuke, que ocurre?_

_.-Termine el asunto de Karin._

_.-¿Qué?, ¡¿En serio?! , ¿Qué tal todo-teme?_

_.-Tranquilo, dije lo suficiente como para no verla nunca mas._

_.-¡Cielos!, ¡Me alegro Sasuke!, ¿Y Sarada?, ¿Ya hablaras con ella, no?.-inquiría Naruto._

_.-Si...debo ir a buscarla a su escuela._

_.-Sabes, yo que tu , muevo el culo, Sarada sale en diez minutos._

_.-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué no me dijiste?_

_.-¿Eres su padre, no?, ¡Deja de discutir y lárgate!.- reprendía el Uzumaki._

_Sasuke corto la llamada, para tomar sus cosas y marcharse rumbo al instituto, Tamaki le había preguntado algo sobre el papeleo de aquel día, lo cual no presto mucha atención, el tenia mucha prisa._

_A partir de ese día, todo cambiaria._

_Espera un poco por mi, Sarada..._

_Dijo para si mismo, mientras encendía el coche, y pisaba el acelerador._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Uchiha Sarada se encontraba contando los segundos del reloj del aula, contaba cuantos segundos restaban del fin de la jornada del día._

_Como había dicho un par de horas atrás, ese día le fue eterno._

.-Sarada, ¿Quisieras ir conmigo mañana al cine?_.- susurraba Chouchou._

.-Seguro._\- contestaba ella, de igual forma._

.-Sarada, guarda silencio_.- dijo Bolt, de manera burlona._

_._-Callate tu, dobe.

.-Uchiha, Uzumaki, guarden silencio.- decia el profesor.

_Sarada fulmino a Boruto, el la miraba con una sonrisa burlona mientras le guiñaba un ojo, siempre encontraba la forma de que los reprendieran a ambos._

_**"Si me hundo yo, te hundes conmigo"**_

_La campanilla sonó, indicando que las clases finalizaban._

Al fin_.- decía la chica._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

.-Ya sabes, a veces Himawari trae a chicos tontos a casa, alguien debe patearles el culo.- _decía Boruto a Sarada. Quienes se encontraban saliendo de la preparatoria._

.-¿Qué tal y si uno realmente tiene sentimientos por ella? , madura, ella también tiene su vida.

.-Soy un chico Sarada, y se cuando un chico tiene sentimientos sinceros por alguien, A mi no me engañan.

-Lo que tu digas Romeo.

.-Bueno, no Romeo, pero se tratar a una chica.

.-Seguro, ¿Insultarme te parece acto de caballero?._\- cuestionaba ella_.

.-Sabes que es de broma Sarada, además...¿Insultarme te parece acto de una Dama?

.-Yo hago lo que se me venga la gana.

.-Bien, si es así, te respondo lo mismo, Sarada-teme.

.-Usuratonkachi.

_.-¿Viste el auto que esta aparcado ahí?.- hablaba un chico pasando por su lado._

_.-Es hermoso.- contestaba su acompañante._

_.-El hombre esta buenísimo, ¿Lo haz mirado?.- decía una chica_

_.-Si pero, es mayor que nosotras._

.-¿De que tanta mierda hablan?.- _preguntaba Bolt_.

.-Deseguro es un mentecato que trajo a lucir su auto.- _contestaba la chica, mientras continuaba avanzando._

_Boruto localizo con la mirada la aglomeración, Al acercarse mas a mirar de quien se trataba, busco rápidamente a donde se había ido su compañera._

.-¡Sarada! .-_ gritaba el chico, aproximándose a la Azabache_.

.-¿Qué quieres? , ¿Fuiste a ver al imbécil del coche?.- _cuestiono ella_.

.-¡El imbécil del coche es tu padre!.- _declaro el rubio_.

Sarada expandió sus ónices, Asombrada.

.-¿Qué mierda dices?.- _cuestiono la chica._

.-¡Tu padre esta aquí! , ¡Vino por ti!.-_ nuevamente el le decía_.

.-Boruto, si es una de tus bromas, Juro que...

.-¡No miento!, ¡Ven! .- _acto seguido, tomo la mano de la chica para dirigirse al lugar._

_Abriéndose paso sobre la multitud, a base de insultos y empujones, llegaron a la puerta del piloto del coche oscuro._

_Sarada estaba incrédula, ¿Su padre fue por ella_?.

.-Papa...¿Que haces aquí?.- _interrogo la Uchiha._

.-Vine por ti, entra.-_ Hablo Sasuke , serio_.

.-¿Es padre de Sarada? , ¡joder!.-_ gritaban algunos._

_Sasuke fulmino con la mirada a los presentes, los cuales se acojonaron con la mirada del hombre, __**Mocosos escandalosos.**_

_Sarada entro al auto , estaba nerviosa, ¿Qué le diría su padre?._

.-Boruto, entra tu también.- _Ordeno el Uchiha._

_Bolt entro por la puerta trasera del vehículo._

_.-¿Yo también puedo entrar? , ¡Señor!.- gritaban algunos_.

_Sasuke los ignoro, y nuevamente encendió el coche, haciendo que rugiera sonoramente._

.-Nunca tendré ese cochazo.-_ se quejaba un joven._

.-Tampoco yo.- _corroboraba otro. Mirando como el auto desaparecía de la calle._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-Dile a tu padre que es un Dobe.- _decía Sasuke a Boruto._

.-V-vale, Gracias por traerme Sasuke-san, nos vemos, Sarada._\- se despedía el rubio._

_Ella solo sonrió sutilmente._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_¿A dónde se dirigían ella y su padre? , No lo sabia._

_Realmente no sabia el porque había ido a su escuela._

_¿Había hecho algo malo y la reprendería? _

_Tenia tantas preguntas, pero no le diría nada._

_Guardo silencio, y miro a la ventana._

_Al percatarse del camino que estaban tomando, una idea cruzo sobre el lugar al que ambos irían._

_¿El la llevaría a ese lugar, de nuevo?_

_Imposible, el no lo haría, __**¿Oh si?**_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**¡Hola, hasta aquí el capitulo once, Lamento la tardanza, pero e tenido problemas con la Notebook, esta lentísima, pero aquí esta, Quiero agradecerle a la pagina SasuSaku Fanfic's por recomendar mi fic mediante una publicacion, ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Les gusto? , Díganmelo en sus reviews.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!, ¡Y hasta la próxima!**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Soledad en la Oscuridad**

.-

|NARUTO es obra Kishimoto Masashi|

|Pero...La historia pertenece a GalileaGalilei|

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Chapter ****twelve.-**

_Tiempo atrás._

_En algun lugar del pueblo, Uchiha Sasuke y Uchiha Sarada, se encontraban sentados en el borde de un muelle antiguo , dando una gran vista a un lago, en el que se podría apreciar el ocaso, la pequeña azabache se removía inquieta, buscaba algo , ¿Habría algo debajo del agua?._

_.-Papa...¿Aquí hay peces?.- pregunto Sarada._

_.-Si, pero se esconden.- Contesto el._

_Sarada comenzó a aburrirse mas y mas, cada fin de semana era lo mismo, su padre las llevaba a ese muelle, a su mama solo le parecía divertido, como ellos dos si tenían de mucho que hablar, ella a veces quedaba en segundo plano, incluso se dormía en los brazos de su madre, y al día siguiente, despertaba mágicamente en su habitación._

_.-_Papa, ¿Por qué siempre venimos aquí cada semana?_.-Inquirió la niña._

_._-Es un lugar especial para mi, Sarada.

.-¿En serio?, ¿Por qué?.-_ la pequeña comenzaba a interesarse, si su padre le contara la razón del porque venían a ese muelle, tal vez comprendiera mas la situación, ella siempre quería estar enterada de todo, incluso, lo que tuviese que ver con sus padres._

_._-Tu abuelo me traía aquí, cuando tenia tu edad._\- declaro Sasuke, mirándola._

.-¿Y donde esta el?, ¿Mi abuelo?.

_._-El falleció, hace mucho.

.-¿Qué es fallecer?_.- cuestiono la azabache._

_._-Es como dormir, pero ya no despiertas_._

.-¿Nunca?

**.-Nunca.**

_Sarada comenzó a pensar sobre el fallecimiento, ¿Por qué ocurría?, ¿Ella también moriría algún día?, desecho esos pensamientos, era un poco tétrico que pensara en eso._

_._-Con que aquí están_.- decía una voz femínea a sus espaldas._

_Ambos Uchihas voltearon a mirar de quien se trataba._

_._-¡Mama! _.- Sarada exclamaba, mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la mujer._

_.-_Tranquila, no corras, puedes tropezarte.- _aconsejaba Sakura, mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la niña._

.-¿Por qué no me llamaste?, pude haber ido al hospital por ti. _\- hablaba Sasuke, avanzando hasta ella._

.-No era necesario Sasuke-kun, mi turno termino mas temprano, no encontré a nadie en casa, y supuse que ambos estarían aquí.

_._-Si , porque es un lugar muy especial para papa._\- menciono Sarada._

.-¿Especial, huh? , es especial para ambos._\- declaro Sakura._

_La familia avanzo nuevamente hasta el borde del muelle, para tomar asiento._

_Sasuke coloco a la pequeña en su regazo, mientras esta bostezaba._

.-Siempre vendremos los tres aquí, por que es el sitio especial de nosotros._\- afirmo nuevamente, Sakura._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_¿Realmente irían a ese lugar? _

_Hacia donde se dirigían, ese era el camino para ir ahí._

_No le sorprendió, que pasado tres minutos, su padre estuviese aparcando el auto, por la pequeña loma, que mas tarde deberían bajar, para llegar al muelle._

.-Baja, Sarada._\- ordeno el hombre, mientras salía del auto._

_Asentí en silencio, y lentamente abría la puerta._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Ya afuera del vehículo, papa me dijo que le siguiera, comencé a avanzar en silencio, sin saber a donde mirar, si al frente, al suelo, o al cielo._

_Bajando por las blancas escaleras de la loma, me di cuenta que el muelle no había cambiado en nada, era idéntico desde la ultima vez que había venido._

_Papa ya había avanzado demasiado, incluso ya se encontraba sentado al limite del muelle._

_Su mirada me resultaba...Algo melancólica._

_No voy a mentir, yo también me sentía así, tenia inmensas ganas de llorar, pero me mantuve reacia a ello._

_Se suponía que los tres siempre vendríamos a ese lugar__**, juntos.**_

_Llegue al borde, justo detrás de papa, en mi mente tenia un pequeño debate._

_Tenia dos opciones, quedarme ahí con papa, o salir corriendo, escapando de nuevo._

_**Pero el corazón...esta vez le gano a la razón.**_

_Así que, haciendo caso omiso a mis pensamientos, tome asiento aun lado de papa._

_Me sentía algo incomoda, no hablábamos, estábamos en completo silencio_

_¿Acaso papa quería que yo hablara primero?_

_¿Qué quería que le dijera?_

.-¿Puedo saber que hacemos aquí?.- _Listo, lo dije, si me trajo ahí es por una razón, bien, quiero escuchar todo lo que me tenga que decir._

_Mi padre parecía estar en otro lugar, mirando hacia el horizonte, solo mi voz hizo que se girara a mirarme con algo de sorpresa, tal vez ya se le había olvidado que estaba a su lado._

_Aunque...si analizamos un poco la oración anterior, todo este tiempo..._

**El realmente parecía haberse olvidado que yo estaba a su lado.**

.-¿Q-que dijiste?, perdón, no te escuche hija._\- hablo el, un poco nervioso al parecer_.

_**¿Hija?**_

_Bueno, ¿Por qué me sorprendo?, al fin y al cabo lo soy._

_._-¿Por qué estamos aquí?._\- inquirí, nuevamente._

_Papa bajo la mirada, ¿Acaso dudaba? ._

_Paso algo de tiempo, para que el comenzara a murmurar algo, me acerque un poco para tratar de escuchar lo que trataba de decir, no comprendía nada._

.-¿Qué dijiste?.

_Papa frunció el ceño, de manera incomoda._

.-Dije que...¿Porque no me dijiste que Karin te golpeo.- _declaro el, en un tono bajo, pero audible_.

_¿En serio? , ¿habíamos venido aquí, solo para hablar de ella?_

_¿Lo hacia a propósito, oh que?_

_No respondí nada, rápidamente me puse de pie, no iba a comenzar a hablar de ella en ese lugar._

_Yo no quería saber nada de ella, nunca mas._

_Algo freno mis pasos, una mano sostenía firmemente mi muñeca, impidiéndome avanzar._

.-¿A dónde vas?._\- cuestiono el, con una ceja arqueada._

_¿Por qué de repente me sentía enfadada, y con ganas de llorar a la vez?_

.-¿Me trajiste aquí, solo para hablar de ella?.-_interrogue._

.-No, quiero saber el porque, ella no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, ¿recuerdas?._\- respondió el._

Lo ultimo dicho, sorprendió a la joven.

_A regañadientes, nuevamente se posiciono a su lado._

.-Porque no me creerías.- _espeto la chica._

.-¿Por qué pensaste que no te creería?

.-Porque no me has dado indicios para hacerlo, no se si realmente confías en mi, siempre has estado ausente.

_Sasuke recibió lo que su hija decía, como un pinchazo al corazón._

.-Te creo, Sarada.- _dijo el azabache, dificultosamente._

.-¿Si?, que bueno escucharlo, papa.- _contesto Sarada, con ironía._

_El hombre noto el ironismo. Bueno, era normal que su hija estuviese en su contra, se lo merecía de todos modos._

_Era el momento, tenia que demostrarle lo arrepentido que estaba, el solo esperaba que ella creyera en el, y no pensara que el fingía arrepentimiento._

_.-Perdóname, Sarada._

_La azabache, que miraba hacia otro lado, giro su rostro sorprendida, ¿Escucho bien?, ¿Su padre se disculpaba?_

¿Qué...? , ¿Por qué?_.- cuestiono la chica._

.-Por todo.

_¿Era broma no?, su padre no le dijera eso ni en sus sueños._

_El era orgulloso, ella también lo era, si realmente trataba de disculparse, no se la pondría fácil._

.-¿Perdonarte, huh?, ¿Por qué crees que te perdonaría así de sencillo?._-contesto Sarada._

.-No lo se.- _respondió Sasuke, bajando su voz, ¿El realmente no lo sabia?_

_Por una extraña razón, al estar aun lado de Sarada, lo hacia sentir inferior, el arrepentimiento lo carcomía, ella lo hacia sentirse débil._

**Ella era su debilidad.**

.-No lo sabes...¿Pues sabes que?, yo tampoco se si perdonarte.

_Era su castigo, por ser un completo idiota todo este tiempo, ella no lo olvidaría, y tampoco lo perdonaría._

.-Se...Que no fui un buen padre todo este tiempo, quisiera comenzar de nuevo, Sarada.

_¿Sarada podría creer en el, de nuevo?_

.-Me hiciste demasiada falta, Crees que con un "perdóname" se me olvidara la soledad que he vivido?, mientras tu...Por otro lado, Nunca estuviste solo, ¿Sabes lo doloroso que fue para mi, verte acompañado por otra mujer, que no era mi madre? , tampoco asistías a mis reuniones escolares, en ellas yo te esperaba para darte mi boleta de calificaciones, y decirte que yo nuevamente era la mejor de mi clase, Y lo triste era que nunca aparecías, me quedaba como idiota esperándote, mirando como los padres de mis compañeros los felicitaban y reprendían, a veces llegaba tarde a casa, creyendo en que me esperarías a la salida.- _expresaba Sarada._

_Sasuke escuchaba atentamente a lo que ella pronunciaba, aceptaba con dolor lo que ella hablaba, nuevamente se repetía, "Te lo mereces"._

_.-_Cuando había tormentas, y los truenos resonaban por toda la casa, con miedo iba a buscarte a tu habitación, nunca estabas, como siempre quedaba sola en aquel lugar, lloraba porque tu no estabas para protegerme de los truenos y de la oscuridad que había cuando la luz se iba. Poco a poco fui acostumbrándome a la oscuridad y a estar solitaria, los truenos ya no me causan miedo, el monstruo del armario que creía que existía tampoco, incluso me alegraba que alguien estuviese haciéndome compañía, aunque no existiese.

.-Mama me dijo que siempre estaríamos juntos, yo le creí, cuando ella se fue, estaba triste, pero al menos sabia que tu aun estabas a mi lado, yo realmente me equivoque en pensar eso.

.-Como se lo dije a Naruto-san , llegue a pensar que tu también habías fallecido, y aquel que de vez en cuando veía en casa, era solo un fantasma.

.-En la escuela... a veces se metían conmigo diciéndome "huérfana", Boruto me defendía, ¿Sabes lo mas doloroso?, que yo llegue a creer en las burlas de los demás.

_Sarada comenzó a temblar, en señal que comenzaba a sollozar, era imposible que no lo hiciera, había resistido demasiado en no hacerlo, su dolor era excesivo. _

.-También unas chicas me molestaron y cortaron mi cabello, eso me dolió muchísimo, ¿Sabes porque?, yo conservaba largo mi cabello, por ti, y por promesa a mama.

.-La soledad a sido mas padre para mi que tu, las tormentas, el monstruo, las burlas y la oscuridad, todo eso me a hecho mayor compañía que tu, ¿Qué te a hecho compañía a ti? , probablemente demasiadas personas, una vez...aquí, me dijiste que mi abuelo falleció cuando tenias en aquel entonces mi edad, ¿No te dolió acaso su perdida? , El sentirte solo todas las mañanas.

.-¿Sabes? , no necesito preguntarte , para saber que sufriste todo lo que yo sufrí cuando mama murió.

.-Si es así, entonces...¿Porque? , ¿Por qué si sabias todo el dolor que se siente, permites que yo lo sufra también? , me dejaste prácticamente sola, como tu, ¡¿Porque!? .- grito Sarada, llorando amargamente.

.-Hablas de perdonar, ¿Pero que hay de olvidar? , el hecho de perdonarte , no me harán olvidar que tu estuviste fuera de mi vida durante años, no puedo confiar en tu palabra, siento que es una falsa promesa, si te perdono, llegaremos a casa, y probablemente este Karin ahí, yo no la quiero en nuestras vidas.

.-Karin ya no es un problema.- _contesto Sasuke, de manera suave_.

.-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?.-_corroboro ella._

.-Hable con ella, le di fin a nuestra relación.- _concluyo el, mirándola._

.-¿Por qué tu...?

.-Porque eres mi hija, el hecho de haberme alejado de ti, no significa que no eh dejado de quererte Sarada, tienes razón, comprendo el dolor de haber perdido a alguien querido, y aun así...deje que lo sufrieras, realmente estoy arrepentido por eso, me gustaría que me creyeras, yo perdí a mi familia de pequeño, estaba completamente solo, el tener a Sakura a mi lado, fue la salvación a mi soledad, ella era mi luz, al tenerte a ti, esa luz se expandió, yo era realmente feliz.

.-Cuando pierdes a alguien, tu carácter cambia, en mi caso, mi personalidad cambio drásticamente , fui una persona fría, me negaba a las emociones y a la amistad, me negué al Amor.

.-No quise tener nuevamente esos sentimientos porque...¿Y si algún día los perdía? , no sabría realmente que hacer, Naruto y tu madre se esforzaron para que tuvieran un lugar en mi corazón, y lo lograron, Sakura entro casi completamente en el, abarcando un gran espacio en mi corazón.

.-Cuando ella se fue, no sabia que sentir, me encontraba desorientado, ella me juro que estaría siempre a mi lado, y ella ya no estaba, mi corazón se fue con ella, dejándome completamente vacío, era exactamente como tu creías, como un fantasma, no sentía nada, mi dolor por perderla, hicieron que te desplazara hacia otro lado, estaba completamente equivocado.

.-Nuevamente , no quería tener sentimientos por nada, porque eres lo único que tengo, si tal vez te evitaba, si tu alguna vez te fueras, tal vez no me doliera tanto, nuevamente yo estuve en un error.

.-Tu eres lo que me hace sentir débil, y lo que mas aprecio, no soportaría perderte a ti, en estos momentos te estoy perdiendo, y trato de recuperarte, Naruto nuevamente hizo que abriera los ojos, y apreciara a lo único que tengo, y eso hago, trato de solucionar nuestros problemas, para estar juntos de nuevo, por eso te pido que me perdones Sarada, empezaríamos de nuevo, y no estaríamos en la soledad de nuevo.

_**"El dolor hace fuertes a las personas"**_

_Sarada lloraba en silencio, su padre realmente estaba dispuesto a comenzar de nuevo, el si la comprendía después de todo, las personas son diferentes, ella y el tenían maneras diferentes de ver las cosas, las personas toman decisiones equivocadas, pensando en que son las correctas, su padre tomos las erróneas, siempre hay segundas oportunidades, ¿Ella le daría otra? , estaba cansada de la soledad, despertar cada día en amargura y tristeza, pensando en que no le interesas a nadie, sintiéndote __**vacío.**_

_Ellos dos...Juntos podrían empezar de nuevo, como padre e hija, afrontarían juntos la soledad, juntos, de a poco, podrían olvidarse del pasado, debían hacerlo._

_Su madre estaría muy triste si ellos dos nunca estuviesen juntos de nuevo._

_Ella era el hilo que unía a ambos, compartían ese dolor._

_Y juntos, afrontarían aquello._

.-Sarada, ¿Podrías perdonarme?_.-demando Sasuke_

_La joven lo pensó por varios segundos, su corazón nuevamente ganaba la decisión._

_.-_Te perdono, papa eres tan...Shannaro.-_Decía Sarada, mientras se retiraba las lagrimas._

_Sasuke sonrió , lentamente dirigió su brazo hacia ella._

.-¿Qué...? .- _masculló la chica._

_Sasuke toco con dos dedos la frente de su hija_.

.-Te pareces tanto a tu madre.

_Sarada se sorprendió por aquel gesto, hace mucho, miro como su padre de vez en cuando lo aplicaba con su madre, el hecho de que también lo hiciera con ella, la hacia sentir especial._

.-A partir de ahora, tu y yo estaremos juntos.-concluyo el.

_Sarada asintió, mientras mostraba una tímida sonrisa._

_Se quedaron un rato mas, mirando el atardecer, hablando de cosas irrelevantes, Sakura había dicho que los tres juntos siempre irían ahí, aunque solo estuvieran dos personas, realmente para Sarada, se sentía como si estuviese su madre ahí._

_A partir de ese día, Sarada supo que nuevamente su vida tendría sentido, ella y su padre , no estarían solos, porque ambos estarían juntos, de nuevo, Sasuke y ella mirarían la luna desde el tejado, hablarían por las noches, pasaría por ella a su escuela, y la felicitaría por su gran empeño en el instituto._

_Ellos serian felices, porque Sakura, desde algún lugar , quería que lo fueran._

_**Superando el dolor, La soledad y la oscuridad.**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Meses después.**_

_Despierto, otro día, la misma rutina de todos los días._

_Me ducho, me visto, me voy._

_Ya abajo, en el gran salón, cojo mi bolsa._

_Mi padre no se ha ido, el ya no trata de evitarme._

_Ahora todo mi hogar ya no esta en penumbras, tampoco en silencio, ni es frio._

_Gracias al esfuerzo de ambos, nuestro hogar es cálido, ya no es vacío._

_**Ella lo hacia parecer diferente.**_

_Si, pero ahora es como cuando ella estaba, Mama siempre estará con nosotros._

_._-¿Ya te vas?._\- pregunto Sasuke, bajando su taza de café._

_._-Si padre.- _respondo yo , acercándome._

_._-Puedo llevarte.

.-Esta bien, yo puedo irme sola, nos vemos, que tengas un buen día.-_ contesto, mientras le doy un abrazo._

.-Pasare por ti entonces, ten cuidado en el camino.

.-Esta bien.

.-Adiós mama_.- digo, con una sonrisa hacia el retrato de una bella dama, Quien alguna vez fue mi madre, la mejor de todas._

_Sin mas, decido retirarme de la propiedad._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Ignoro aquellas miradas al entrar por el gran pasillo._

_La escuela no es la gran cosa._

_Pero aquellos amigos que estarán ahí para ti, lo son._

_Al entrar al aula, avanzo hasta posicionarme aun lado de Chouchou, ambas nos saludamos._

_Chouchou discute con Inojin, miro como Shikadai dormita en su asiento._

_Minutos mas tarde, Boruto abre estruendosamente la puerta, declara que esta vez su despertador sonó, pero el autobús tardo, y Naruto-san no dejo que usara el coche._

_Ellos son los amigos mas cercanos que tengo, muy pronto nos graduaremos de la preparatoria, iniciaremos una carrera profesional, pero estoy segura que...nuestros lazos no se romperán._

_.-_Hola, Sarada-teme_.- me saluda Bolt._

.-Hola, Dobe.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_**¡Hola!, ¿Qué les pareció el ultimo capitulo de esta historia?, coméntenmelo en sus reviews, Gracias por leer y seguir esta historia, y porque les agradara, ¿Miraron el Gaiden? , ¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	13. Epilogue

**Soledad en la Oscuridad**

.-

|NARUTO es obra Kishimoto Masashi|

|Pero...La historia pertenece a GalileaGalilei|

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**-. Epilogue .-**

_Por que después de tanto tiempo, una infancia llena de dolor, y casi una adolescencia de amargura. Hoy, podría vivir feliz, Uchiha Sarada creía que nunca sabría lo que es la felicidad, Uzumaki Boruto la ayudo a salir de la Oscuridad, junto con Uzumaki Naruto._

_Ella ya no lloraba, sonreía._

_A partir de ese día, ella y su padre contemplaban las estrellas y la Luna._

_Tal vez no le narraba historias de ficción por las noches , pero conversaban hasta el amanecer._

_Tal vez el hilo que los unía, nunca se rompió._

_Sasuke, nuevamente con la ayuda de Naruto, salió de aquella soledad._

_Comprendió que el hecho de no establecer lazos con su hija, no haría cambiar su situación._

_Ambos, padre e hija; Comprendieron que juntos, podrían afrontar la soledad y la oscuridad._

.

.

.

Dos años después, de mi "reconciliación" con papa, entre a una prestigiada universidad, para mi suerte, Chōchō , —quien estaba por irse de extranjero a realizar sus estudios, opto por seguir estudiando en la misma institución que yo—.

"Seguiremos juntas Sarada, solo que no estaré en la misma facultad que tu"

Mi amiga decidió estudiar nutriología. —¿Sabes la gran cantidad de personas que fallecen por sobrepeso, diabetes y mas enfermedades?, lo triste es que en su mayoría son niños, tratare de orientar a mis pacientes a tener unas dietas equilibradas y saludables— comento la morena.

Yo por otro lado, decidí estudiar psicología —Existen personas que, tal vez aparentan ser felices a través de una falsa sonrisa, pero; ¿Por dentro? , ¿Por dentro, esas personas están completamente bien? , hay casos , que desde niños, se sufren traumas, al no ser ayudados, de adultos podrían ejecutar sus problemas en los demás, causándoles un gran dolor en el corazón , desde la niñez, yo quiero ayudar a esos niños, para que no caigan en un agujero de tristeza—

Probablemente, si Boruto no me hubiese ofrecido su ayuda, no estuviese aquí.

.

.

.

.-Vaya, veo hamburguesas, pizzas y frituras, y me dan ganas de mandar al diablo mis estudios.

.-Si llegas a comer eso frente a tus pacientes, ¿Crees que te tomaran enserio, Chōchō? .- Reprendió Sarada, mientras bebía su te.

.-Lose, pero, es imposible, luego las malditas compañías, cada vez sacan mas y mas sabores de mis snacks favoritos, ¡Los odio!

.-Je, los brócolis no son malos, podrías imaginar que comes un panque, o lo que quieras.

.-Iugh , ¿Acaso no viste caricaturas? , en ellas mencionan que esos mini arboles saben asquerosos.

.-¿Te dejas llevar por esas falacias?, saben deliciosos, yo lo comprobé.- continuaba la azabache.

.-Tus gustos son un poco raros Sarada, por eso no me fio si saben buenos o no.

.-Haz lo que quieras, solo trato de ayudarte, por que si...¡Oye! , ¿Me estas escuchando?.

.-Calla Sarada, ¡Ahí viene!

La Uchiha giro su cabeza, y al enfocar mejor, supo el porque su amiga se encontraba sonrojada, y con cara de idiota.

Mitsuki, un chico albino que era nuevo en la universidad, se desconocían muchas cosas sobre su origen, esa era una razón del porque no entraba en completa confianza con el.

.-¡Hola, Mitsuki-kun!.- chillo la ojimiel. Cerca del oído de ella.

.-Chōchō , ¿Cómo estas?

.-Oh , muy bien , ¿Y tu?.- inquirió la de la coleta, sonrojada.

_Sarada, quien fingía desinterés, miraba hacia un cesto de basura, realmente incomoda._

.-Estoy de maravilla, gracias por tu interés, ¿Uchiha-san?, ¿Cómo se encuentra?, Boruto le manda saludos.

_¿Boruto?_

Gire mi cuello, mas veloz que de costumbre, tenia suerte de no habérmelo lastimado.

¿Cómo es que ese tipo conocía a Bolt?

.-¿Conoces a Boruto?.-_ pregunte con desdén_.

.-Veo que aun no soy de su confianza, eh? , lo conozco desde el verano pasado, somos buenos amigos.

.-Mitsuki-kun, ignora su comportamiento, ella tiene esa actitud a veces , bueno, todas las mujeres de hecho, ya sabes, la regla y esas cosas.

.-No te preocupes, comprendo.- respondió el chico, dedicándole un guiño a la morena. Chōchō solo suspiro, con sus mejillas quemándoles.

.-¿Cómo es que el no me comento nada sobre ti?.- _desafiaba ella_.

.-Ya sabe, a veces es un poco despistado, probablemente se le olvido, ¿Tan importante es el para ti, Uchiha-san?

.-No es de tu incumbencia.-_espeto._

.-Es un poco orgullosa, mire, esta es la situación, usted es muy amiga de Bolt, y el es muy amigo mío, ¿Puedo ser su amigo también?.- concluyo el, extendiéndole su mano.

_¿Por qué quisiera ser su amigo? , si estuviesen a solas, de un fuerte manotazo, alejaría su palma, no confiaba en el, hubiese hecho eso pero...Ahí estaba Chōchō, mirando esa escena como si su corazón se fuese a salir de su garganta, si no aceptaba la oferta del chico, tal vez su amistad estuviese en juego, aceptaría , pero sus acciones no pasarían desapercibidas._—Me gusta muchísimo Sarada, es el hombre de mis sueños—

.-Acepto .- _termino ella, estrechando su mano fríamente._

.-Bien, me alegro de su decisión, Uchiha-san.

.-Sarada esta bien, Mitsuki.

.

.

.

.-Cielos, te juro que no sabia que decir, ¡Me alegro de que aceptaras su amistad!

.-Acepte solo por ti, Chōchō.—_Decía Sarada, caminando por los pasillos_—.

.-Lose, deberías tratarlo un poco, es un gran chico.

.-Lo dices tu, por que te gusta.

.-¿Y por que crees que me gusta?, sus intenciones son buenas, y si Boruto es su amigo, es por eso, piénsalo Sarada.

Ese era un punto bueno, Boruto era un chico perspicaz, tal vez, confiar un poco en Mitsuki no seria nada malo, ¿No?

.-Oh mira, Sasuke-san esta aquí, ¡Nos vemos Sarada!— exclamaba la Akimichi, mientras se alejaba—

¿Qué traerá en manos?—Penso la Uchiha—

.

.

.

.-Saliste un poco temprano,eh —Decía su padre, mientras comenzaba a encender el auto.

.-Hum,algo, supongo.

.-¿Cómo estuvo tu dia, Sarada?—Cuestiono el Uchiha, girándose hacia ella—

.-Regular, como siempre papá.

.-Creo que al estar un poco separada de tus amigos, te aburres un poco, ¿No?

Sarada hizo una negación efusiva

.-¡Te equivocas! , con Chōchō me basta como para no tener días aburridos.

.-Esa chica, es demasiado hiperactiva.

.-Je, seguro.

.

.

.

Sarada se encontraba en su habitación, al llegar ahí, se percato de que su estancia estaba ligeramente desordenada, caminaba de un lado a otro, acomodando marcos, prendas, etcétera.

En una pequeña caja se encontraban sus mas preciados "tesoros" , desde el listón rojo que le obsequio su madre, hasta la envoltura de frituras que le dio su amiga a los siete. —"Si te lo quedas, sabré que eres mi autentica amiga, Sarada" , decía una pequeña Chōchō en aquel entonces, "Este listón, me lo regalo Ino, mi mejor amiga, consérvalo para mi, es muy especial", decía Sakura, depositando en sus manos, la fina tela escarlata—

Sonrió ligeramente ante el recuerdo, mientras cerraba aquella caja, y la guardaba debajo de su cama.

.-Ahí estarán seguros.

—Sarada, baja un momento.- llamo su padre, desde la primera planta.

.-Ya voy — contesto ella, saliendo lentamente.

.

.

.

Al bajar las escaleras, se encontró con su padre, tenia una extraña sonrisa que no podía explicar, ¿Qué le sucede?

.-¿Qué ocurre?— pregunto suavemente su primogénita.

.-Quería preguntarte, si querrías ir un rato al muelle.

_¡El muelle!_

Tenían algo de tiempo sin asistir a dicho lugar.

.-¡Claro!

.

.

.

.-Creo que fue buena idea traer algo de comer, ¿No crees? —interrogo Sasuke,con una mirada burlona.

Sarada, quien lo miro sonrojada por vergüenza, se retiro las migajas de su rostro, y se apresuro a terminar de masticar su rebanada de pizza.

.-Te-tengo hambre.

.-Lose, tu come tranquila.

La chica asintió, mientras degustaba aquella comida.

.

.

.

Ya habian pasado varios minutos desde que Sarada habia concluido con su festin, ambos Uchihas, apreciaban el atardecer desde la posicion que estaban.

.-Sarada, hay algo que quiero darte.

.-¿Eh?

.-Aguarda un momento, no se te ocurra voltear hacia atrás.

¿_Qué planeara?_

Su padre se incorporo, alejándose del lugar, dejándola confundida.

No voltearía, si debía de ser algo importante, no echaría a perder aquella "sorpresa" que su padre preparo para ella.

Al escuchar los pasos de su padre, por detrás, comenzó a tensarse, incluso nerviosa.

_Por inercia cerro sus ojos, ¿Qué será_?—se preguntaba.

.

.

.

_Sintió como un lazo delgado, se entrelazaba en su níveo cuello, un ligero peso se posiciono en su pecho, sintió las manos de su padre, anudando aquel regalo._

Un collar.

.-¿Te gusta?.-_ inquirió el, regresando a su posición de estar sentando a su lado._

Sarada palpo con sus manos aquél collar, enfocando su mirada al dije que se incluía.

Era un Uchiwa, era el símbolo familiar.

**El de los** **Uchiha.**

**.-**Es...Muy hermoso, papa.

.-Me alegro que te guste, como una Uchiha mereces portarlo, aun falta mas.

¿Mas?

Sasuke saco de una caja de regalo tinta, un elegante vestido escarlata, finos pliegues y escote que no era nada vulgar, era un vestido hermoso.

A Sarada le parecía familiar, lo había visto en alguna parte.

.-Creo que lo recuerdas, este vestido era el favorito de tu madre.—Decía Sasuke, entregándole la prenda.

.-Papa, yo...

.-Me gustaría que en un día importante lo usaras, a ella le hubiese gustado demasiado que lo hicieras.

¿Ese vestido le quedaría igual que a ella? ,a su madre le sentaba de maravilla.

Si un día lo usaba, ¿Qué día seria?

.-Gracias papa, ¡Gracias!—Gesticulaba la chica mientras abrazaba a su padre.

.-No hay de que, ten cuidado, no se vaya a caer el vestido.

.-Oh , tienes razón.

Sarada mostraba una gran sonrisa, Sasuke la miraba afectuosamente.

**¿Lo estoy haciendo bien, Sakura?**

.

.

.

_Años mas tarde, me gradué de la universidad, con esfuerzo y dedicación lo hice con honores, el día de la fiesta de los recién graduados, mi padre me insistía el porque no usaba el vestido de mama._

—Lo estoy guardando para un evento mas importante, espera un poco mas, papa—

Al llegar cansada a casa, después de tan agotadora fiesta, descubrí que me había llegado un mensaje de un numero desconocido, con los ojos entrecerrados pude alcanzar a leer lo que decía aquel texto.

—_Felicidades, me entere que te has graduado, psicóloga-teme._

¿Teme?

¿Boruto?

Aquel día no pude dormir, añoraba con saber algo respecto a Boruto, el había dejado la ciudad por estudiar en el extranjero una licenciatura desconocida para mi, me dolió demasiado, pocas veces nos comunicábamos, aquel mensaje, fue lo que me hizo realmente feliz.

-.-

—_¡No puedes irte! , ¡Puedes estudiar aquí y lo sabes!.-reclamaba una Sarada de dieciocho años de edad._

—_Si puedo, compréndeme, ahí si me ofrecen lo que quiero estudiar._

_.-Entonces, podemos estudiar juntos, ¡Voy contigo!_

_.-No Sarada, debes recuperar los años perdidos con tu padre, además, ¿Qué pasa con __Chōchō?, renuncio a su viaje para estudiar junto contigo._

_.-Pero yo...¡Eres importante para mi!__— exclamaba la chica._

_.-Y tu para mi, serán pocos años, siempre estaré contigo._

_Boruto se acerco a Sarada, acercando su rostro a su mejilla._

_.-Te prometo, que cuando vuelva, estaremos juntos._

_Concluyo su promesa, dándole un beso en la mejilla._

-.-

Sarada continuaba enviándole mensajes a aquel numero, los cuales no obtuvieron respuesta.

El volvería, se lo prometió, y el siempre cumplía sus promesas.

.

.

.

Mitsuki y Chōchō tenían un año saliendo, me encontraba feliz por el hecho de que ella estuviera con aquel chico que tanto le gustaba.

Después de tantos.- "¿Huh? , ¿Me confesaras tu amor ahora, Mitsuki-kun?" , Por fin ellos llevaron un paso mas su relación de amigos.

La mayoría de mis ex-compañeros realmente se encontraban en esa situacion, yo aun seguía esperando.

Bueno, debía enfocarme en mejores cosas, ¿No?

Boruto, ¿Volverás pronto?

.

.

.-A partir de ahora, Yo Uchiha Sarada, fundo la clínica de los niños.

Sus espectadores aplaudían a la mujer azabache, de larga cabellera y vestido escarlata que titulaba aquel edificio.

.-Esta clínica tiene como propósito, ayudar las mentes y corazones de los mas pequeños, tendrá la función de ser un hogar para aquellos infortunados de no tener una familia, como psicóloga, me encargare de ayudar a los mas pequeños a afrontar sus problemas.

.-Muchos niños, sufren por odio , tristeza, problemas y soledad, hoy en día la mayoría de esos niños crecen siendo criminales, adictos, o llegan a la decisión de quitarse su propia vida, ayudarlos y evitar esas desgracias es mi misión, y la visión es; poder mirar hacia la luz y no la oscuridad, de la mano de cada niño que habite aquí.

Fotógrafos, capturaban aquel evento, las personas emocionadas continuaban aplaudiendo, bajo la sombra de los arboles de cerezo

.-Esta clínica fue sueño de mi madre, ella ya no esta aquí, revivo este sueño, que comparto con ella, por favor, un aplauso a Uchiha Sakura.

El sonido de las palmas aumentaron, gritando efusivamente.

.-Pueden pasar a cada consultorio, habitación de esta clínica, ahí se encontrara todo el personal operando, ¡Gracias por compañía esta tarde!.- _concluía la azabache, mientras abandonaba aquel escenario._

**¿Lo estoy haciendo bien, Mama?**

.

.

.

.-Estoy orgulloso de ti, hija.- _Felicitaba su padre._

.-Todo esto fue posible gracias a ustedes, a ti y a mama.

.-Ella estaría aun mas orgullosa de ti, cumpliste su sueño de todas formas.

.-Lose...-_articulo apenas audible_.

.-No te sientas triste, ellos no deben verte melancólica.-_Le decía su progenitor, mientras dirigía su rostro, en dirección a niños jugando en los juegos instalados en el lugar._

.-Tienes razón, ellos son la prioridad ahora.

.-Eres toda una mujer madura, Sarada.

Ella correspondió el cumplido con una dulce sonrisa.

.-Felicidades, Sarada.

Sarada se giro, y miro un gran arreglo de flores, quien los ofrecía era su padrino, acompañado de su esposa e hija.

.-Naruto-san, Hinata-san, Himawari.-saludo ella, recibiendo el ramo.

.-Esperaremos que tu clínica este llena de mas niños.- comentaba el rubio.

.-¡Claro que si! ,estaré aquí para ayudarla también.- exclamaba una rubia de coleta, acompañada de su marido e hijo.

.-Ino-san, le agradezco que se uniera al personal de la clínica.-declaro la Uchiha.

.-Oh, no te preocupes, se lo prometí a Sakura.

.-También cuentas con nosotras, hija.

Una mujer rubia de coletas bajas, y a su lado, una morena de cabello corto la miraban sonrientes.

.-Tsunade-san, Shizune-san.- Saludo, dirigiéndose a las mujeres.

.-También somos medico, te ayudaremos, como una vez ayudamos a tu madre.-declaro Shizune.

.-Muchas gracias.

.-La clínica va de maravilla, hombre.- decía Chouchou apareciendo.

¿Había algo mejor que eso?

.

.

.

.-¡Y espera a que el venga-ttebayo!

.-¡Papa! .- reprendió Himawari.

.-No sirves para dar sorpresas, ¿Verdad, viejo?

_Esa, ¡Esa voz!_

Sarada se giro sobre sus talones.

Zafiro mirando a Ónix

.-Bo-Boru...

.-Sarada, hola .- _Saludo Bolt,_

.

.

.

Caminando bajo los pétalos de cerezo, apartados de la multitud, así se encontraban Boruto y Sarada.

.-Has cambiado mucho, Sarada.- alago el, sonriéndole.

.-Tu...También, Boruto.-comentaba sonrojada ella.

.-¿Cómo te ha ido?

.-Bien, ¿Y tu?.

.-Mejor, ya estoy aquí, ¿Podrías mirarme a la cara un momento?

_El Uzumaki se posiciono frente a ella, atrapando su mirada, libre de escapar._

.-Es...Estas cerca.-_masculló Sarada, aumentando los colores rosados en su rostro._

.-Lose, ¿Acaso no me querías cerca?.

.-No juegues conmigo.-_ dicho esto, paso por un lado de el._

_El tomo su muñeca, impidiéndole seguir avanzando._

.-¿A dónde vas? , No he dicho nada malo.

.-Molesto.

.-Rara.

.-Me estas enfureciendo.

.-Siempre te ves mas linda cuando pasa, ¿sabes?.

_¿A que venia todo eso?_

.-¿Qué te pasa?

.-Nada, no te e felicitado por tu logro ¿verdad?, por el momento, te obsequiare esto.

_De su chaqueta, el chico saco una rosa, entregándosela a Sarada._

.-También podríamos festejarlo, si aceptas salir conmigo esta noche.

.-¿Te golpeaste en la cabeza?

.-Acabo de hacer a un lado mi orgullo, ¿y me rechazas?—_Cuestiono Bolt, girando la cabeza._

_A Sarada le pareció cómico aquel gesto del chico, definitivamente extrañaba pasar ratos con el, con respecto a la flor, nunca nadie había tenido ese detalle con ella, el realmente había cambiado, pero a la vez, el mismo chico seguía ahí._

.-No te e rechazado en ningún momento, Acepto tu propuesta, ¿iremos nuevamente a esa pizzeria? .-_Contestó ella tomándole la mejilla._

.-Seguro-ttebasa.

_Boruto tomo la mano de Sarada, dirigiéndose al final de la arboleda de cerezos._

.

.

.

_Naruto se acerco lentamente a Sasuke, tanto como para susurrarle al oído, una gran declaración._

.-Sabes teme, la próxima reunión en la que estemos todos juntos, tal vez sea en una boda, ¿No crees?

Sasuke enarco una ceja confundido.

.-¿A que te refieres, usuratonkachi?

.-Ya sabes, mi hijo, **tu hija**...-declaro el Uzumaki, haciendo mas énfasis en lo ultimo.

Al progenitor de la bella chica, le dio un tic nervioso.

¿Su hija, y Boruto?

La localizo con su mirada, buscando un borrón azabache y uno rubio, Nada.

**Ambos no estaban.**

.-Sa...Sarada.-_gesticulo el hombre._

.-¡Seremos familia Sasuke-teme!

_¿Familia del Dobe?_

Boruto era un buen chico, lo que le perturbaba era el tener a Naruto diciendo "Teme, baka, Sasuke" en cada reunión que tuvieran.

Bueno, por la felicidad de su hija, lo soportaría.

Ella era su prioridad ahora y siempre.

.

.

.

—Gracias.

—¿Porque, Sarada?

—Por cumplir tus promesas.

—Te dije que algún día traería tu sonrisa de vuelta.

—También dijiste que cuando volvieras estaríamos juntos.

Bolt se sonrojo ante aquel recuerdo.

—Eh, si, ¡Estamos juntos ahora-ttebasa!

—Estas nervioso.

—¿Como lo sabes?

—Sujetas mi mano muy fuerte, estas comenzando a hablar rápido.

—Oh, lo siento.- dijo el oji azul, soltando la mano de la chica.

Ella volvió a tomar su mano.

—No te sueltes, estaremos juntos, recuérdalo.

—Hn, tienes razón.-concluyo el, afianzando el agarre de ambas manos entrelazadas.

.

.

.

Por que si tienes un sueño, como la felicidad, siempre habrá alguien ahí que podrá ayudarte a conseguirla, es cuestión de saber mirar quien es aquella persona.

Pero, ¿Qué pasa si no tienes a nadie? ¿Estas en completa soledad? , ¿Quién podría ayudarte?, la respuesta es; Comenzando por ayudarte a ti mismo.

No hay oscuridad, siempre habrá una pequeña luz acompañándote aunque no la veas.

Cuando la notes, mas y mas luces se acercaran para hacerte compañia,rescatandote en tu dolor.

Así como hay sufrimientos, como el amor no correspondido, la perdida de un ser querido y el odio, habrá soluciones, sin rendirte.

No hay atajos, siempre tendrás que recorrer un gran camino para lograr lo que te propones.

.

.

.

—**Sasuke-kun, Sarada, me alegra que ustedes dos...comiencen a ser felices, de nuevo.**

—**Nos veremos, la próxima vez, Sakura.- respondía Sasuke, mirando al cielo.**

.

.

.

Porque aquella Luna aun velaba por aquel árbol de cerezos, sufriendo en silencio por las veces que estas flores se marchitan. Impidiéndole seguir contemplando la belleza de estas.

Pero el Sol convenció a la Luna que no estaría solo, que la próxima primavera habría mas flores.

Aquella flor escarlata era el fruto del profundo amor de la flor de cerezo y la Luna.

Esa nueva primavera vendría con un gran voltaje.

**La primavera escarlata.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Hola! , e aquí el epilogo de esta historia, muchas gracias por seguirla, si gustan recomendarla, adelante, gracias por sus reviews, fav's, etc. Son unos grandes lectores, disculpen si hay errores, es mi primera historia, tenia el deseo de publicar este fic por algunos dibujos que hacia en mis cuadernos sobre esto, Karin no es de mi desagrado, me parece algo cómica, me caen mal sus fans, es todo, (la shippeo con Suigetsu), Pero la Karin de mi historia, es alguien que no es de mi agrado , Como e dicho, Sarada es un personaje que adoro como adoro a sus padres, Y Boruto, si es demasiado temprano como para shippearlos me da igual, hay gente que apoya al crack pairings, asi que...¿Que tiene de malo emparejarlos?, La pequeña Chouchou se quedo con Mitsuki jaja, sin mas , me despido, ¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
